<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Highlight by starrynyu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400880">Highlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynyu/pseuds/starrynyu'>starrynyu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drinking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Self-Hatred, not much tho don't worry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynyu/pseuds/starrynyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanhee and Juyeon have been dealing with their feelings alone when, in reality, they should've been doing it together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon, Choi Chanhee | New/Lee Juyeon, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, past Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>393</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello my fellow deobis 💛 this is my first tbz fic so please be nice lol. i've quite a bit of it written but i don't know how consistent i'll be with updates, i apologise!! </p><p>a few things!!<br/>- english isn't my first language and my grammar sucks! i tried correcting everything but something always slips, sorry in advance<br/>- the university they go to is based on mine so if it doesn't make a lot of sense, feel free to ask<br/>- this is my first omegaverse! i tried looking up everything but i'm sorry if i did something wrong<br/>- obviously, everyone is of age!<br/>- more tags will be added as i keep writing!</p><p>if you need it<br/>sangyeon: alpha<br/>jacob: omega<br/>younghoon: alpha<br/>jaehyun: beta<br/>juyeon: alpha<br/>kevin: beta<br/>chanhee: omega<br/>changmin: beta<br/>haknyeon: omega<br/>sunwoo: alpha<br/>hyunjun: alpha<br/>youngjae: omega</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee had no idea what time it was when a shake on his shoulder woke him up. The cold May night did nothing to appease the heaviness on the air. His head was fuzzy with sleep but there was no way of missing the waves of pheromones hitting his nose, bringing him back from his dreams faster that anything could have. Of course, the most alarming fact about the whole situation was that Chanhee knew every other omega’s scent probably as perfectly as he knew his own and this one didn’t belong to any of his housemates. Or so he thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob was sweating heavily and breathing just as quickly, his eyes huge from the exposure alone and the younger was now completely awake. The desperation on the others’s sight told him everything he needed to know.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting to his feet, his nose scrunched. When was the last time any of their pheromones had been this strong outside of a heat? Suppressants were always available and Sangyeon would die before letting anyone forget to take them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Youngjae,” his hyung’s voice sounded wrecked and Chanhee flinched. How long had the older been dealing with this alone? It couldn’t been that long, as he’d seen his friend way more out of it. “I need you to take the guys out of here and buy neutraliser before letting them back in. Sunwoo and Hyunjun are at the most risk of snapping right now, so prioritise their leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a nod, the younger ran out his room and to the door to his left. Considering they were roommates, taking care of his best friends would be easier. To no one’s surprise, the older boys were already awake, using the back of their hands to cover their nose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought Haknyeon’s heat was the last of the month,” Younghoon stated, gratefully accepting Chanhee’s hand to get up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon, almost unconsciously, moved closer and closer to his best friend, only removing his hand when he was close enough. Because they’d been sleeping for a few hours already, there was nothing containing the omega’s pheromones. Even if they weren’t slightly strong enough to do anything against the youngest’s, Juyeon sniffed strongly, filling his brain of the known and calming scent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Youngjae. You need to help me take the maknaes the fuck out of here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mood was getting more and more affected by the smell by the second, feeling his stomach tightening and his forehead starting to sweat. If it was having this much effect on him, he couldn’t imagine how the younger’s were dealing with it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Juyeon could handle with Hyunjun by himself, the other two bursted open the door to Sunwoo’s and Changmin’s room, waking the latter with the hard sound. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing could have prepared Chanhee for the look of utter hunger that had taken over the young alpha’s face. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sunwoo-ya, we’re getting out of here <b>now</b>,” Younghoon’s alpha tone made Chanhee’s legs shake a little but he bit his lower lip and waited. There was little he could do against the younger’s strength in their current situation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then, Sunwoo’s eyes flashed from hunger to anger to confusion to realisation and embarrassment, nodding at the older and getting up, throwing on a t-shirt and using its neck to cover his nose. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changmin, finally awake enough to understand what was going on, stud next to his roommate, grabbing the younger’s hand in comfort, helping ground him even more to reality.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the four of them walked towards the door, he caught sight of the rest of the occupants of the house. Hyunjun had made it out safely and Kevin was hovering over Haknyeon, whose legs seemed to be as bad as Chanhee’s, as he had collapsed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hee, where’s Cobbie?” Sangyeon, the only one outside of the betas keeping calm, rested his huge hand on the younger’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My room. I need to go get neutraliser, the keys hyung,” his voice wavered and the oldest’s face stiffened, nodding quickly and running back inside.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt a wave of calmness ran through his body and his legs finally stud still for the first time in what felt like hours but had been nothing more than minutes. Juyeon’s calm arms wrapped around him, confirming he was the source of the serene pheromones. With a smile, the taller boy placed a kiss on his neck, on the opposite side of his scent glad.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll take you there, you’re in no condition to drive right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee couldn’t do anything but nod, trying to absorb as much of his best friend’s smell as possible. However, Youngjae’s heat was still affecting him, as the place where the older had kissed him was burning, making the hotness travel all the way to his groin. He knew that explanation was bullshit but convincing himself of it made it a bit easier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a grumble, he detached his body from the taller when Sangyeon came back, throwing the keys their direction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The drive was short and so was his buying spree, grabbing the aerosols, towels and pills at the speed of light. Probably noticing his desperation, the cashier moved just as quickly as he did, not even asking if he wanted a bag and directly putting everything in one. With a quick thanks he was back out where Juyeon hadn’t even bother turning off the engine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sprint at the store had nothing against the one he pulled at home, spraying every single room with almost half a can of neutraliser, to the point he couldn’t even smell himself. Sweat purring from all his pores, he inhaled lots of air quickly before heading back to his room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scent hit him like a truck, making him lay against the doorframe for a few second. Locking the door, he dropped everything on the floor, knowing full well there was no use on spraying there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob was on the bed, wrapping a sobbing Youngjae in a hug. Even if he was the youngest, Chanhee had never seen him looking this small. His own smell brought the other’s two attention to him and he smiled softly, walking their way.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi bub, how are you feeling?” it was a stupid question but he needed to know how bad it was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob kept passing his fingers through the other’s light locks. “You’re allowed to curse because is your first heat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Youngjae snorted. “Are they always this bad? Because if they are, I’m going to curse on each one of them, hyung.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee chuckled. “Thankfully for you, the first is most likely the worse so, no, just this once.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde smiled at the same time Jacob detached himself, causing the other’s tall body to shift on Chanhee’s direction. “I’m going to tell the others the can come back already.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, the younger knew he needed a break from Youngjae’s pheromones and there was no better time to slip away than between waves. Chanhee nodded at his hyung, placing a hand on the youngest back and drawing circles with his long fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because that room was, unofficially, the omega’s dent, it was the only one directly connected to a bathroom. Some of the others had complained about it when the division was being done but Jacob had reminded them it was their right, as none of the rest leaked for four days every two months. That point had been enough to shut everyone up and, of course, the omegas really did need the attached bathroom because, God, the walls weren’t as thick as they’d liked them too. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For when Youngjae was awakened by his new wave, Jacob hadn’t come back but everyone was already inside. The strong leak of pheromones hit Chanhee directly on his dick but the older tried to control himself. His heat was next month and the last thing he needed was two consecutive months of going into heat. So, breathing through his mouth, he kept hugging the younger all the way until he stopped frantically shaking.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung, I’m dying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not, you’re just horny.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never being this horny in my entire fucking life.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I know bub, believe me. You should go to the bathroom and relieve yourself, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shame of being heard shown on the taller’s face but the need for release was way stronger so, with a quick nod, he disappeared into the smaller room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hadn’t been that long since Haknyeon first heat, only a few months, so maybe that had something to do with how <b>much</b> the maknae’s one was affecting him. When the first softmoan reached his ears, he tried to shut it off. It was his first time hearing such noises out of the other’s mouth and it hurt a bit knowing he wasn’t a baby anymore. Even if he’d been almost 100% sure Youngjae was going to an omega, that didn’t help the pain of knowing how his life was going to be from then on. Just like he’d done with Haknyeon, he promised to never let anything happen to his fellow omega. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The youngest must had been covering his mouth with something, maybe a towel, as the next sobs and groans came out way more muffled. His first in the house had almost left him with no lips, as the mortifying thought of being heard by the others had been stronger than his very difficult heat. As month went by, the shamed had slowly washed away but it never disappeared entirely, after all, he’d no intention of giving Jaehyun more reasons to tease him. Sangyeon probably had a <em>no jokes about the heats </em>policy because none of his other friends had ever made comments about hearing him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Around an hour later, Youngjae came back out, looking exhausted and defeated. Chanhee handled him a pair of clean boxers and turned around, giving him the chance to change. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is so weird,” the blonde dropped on Chanhee’s bed and scrunched his nose. Nest were very personal and Sunwoo’s scent wasn’t very prevalent in his.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You need to rest. I’ll go eat something but I’ll be back in a while, okay? ” kissing the other’s head, he smiled. “Sleep, we can chat after you’ve done so.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The living room was deserted, the couch devoted of blankets and pillows, so his best guess was that Sangyeon and Jacob had taken the younger omega to their room which, right now, was probably the safest spot for him. Dropping on the piece of furniture, he sighed, closing his eyes. Sometimes, if their luck sucked, their heats would be strong enough to trigger the other’s. However, because Jacob and him had been the only presented omegas for the past three years, it didn’t happen often. And when Jacob and Sangyeon officially matted last year, Chanhee had been the only one dealing with heats by himself. It had sucked a bit to lose his only companion and support but, of course, the older still kept him company when asked to. Around two heats ago, Chanhee had realised how fucked he was now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You’re in preheat,” Younghoon’s worlds were accompanied by soft stokes of his hair.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I am.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Hum,” his best friend stayed silent after that but Chanhee could tell there was more he wanted to say so he sighed.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“What is it?”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The older stopped the affection and moved to his side, making their eyes connect. It was weird, it felt intimate in a different way than usual, which probably had to do with how close to his heat he was and how his emotions were all the way up.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You’re wearing Juyeonnie’s hoodie.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Looking down he realised he, indeed, was wearing his other best friend’s hoodie, so he nodded.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“And you were wearing one of his t-shirts yesterday,” Younghoon dragged his stare for longer, as if waiting for the things to click into Chanhee’s mind.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Well, he’d done that yesterday, too. So what? Juyeon was two size bigger than him all all his clothes made him feel tiny and secure.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The realisation hit him as strong as his heat did, crawling from the bottom of his stomach to the rest of his body. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m nesting.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You’re nesting.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“On his clothes.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Chanhee,” the taller’s tone was careful, almost as if he was trying not to scare him with his words. “You’ve been nesting on his stuff for the past two heats. Doesn’t your nest have one of his blankets? And last month you asked for his pillow? Now’s the clothes.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“I-” there was no use denying it. Younghoon knew both him and his nesting habits too well for that. So, yeah, he’d been hoarding Juyeon’s shit and, on top of that, he’s been building a nest outside his nest by wearing the biggest stuff of the taller boy he could find. How had he </em>not <em>realised what was going on? He was an omega, he’d have known about it way better than his alpha friend. </em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“I’m not going to ask about your heat because that’s a moment only for you and but, Chanhee, if him, his smell, anything, come to you during or in between waves, I think you know what’s up.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And, of course, that heat had been <b>filled</b> with only Juyeon. Because everyone had been home, he’d moved his masturbation strictly to the bathroom, afraid his best friend could hear the moans of his name, the pleads for the taller to fuck him or to let Chanhee suck him off. He’d have preferred having to spent his whole heat without being able to touch himself than having the other heard a single one of his nasty remarks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, Juyeon showed no signed of knowing what had been going on through the younger’s mind during those three days. By the time his heat was over, his best friend had taken care of him like he always did, making him food, cuddling in the couch or the taller’s bed and basically fulfilling every single thing Chanhee wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The heat after that had been shorter but more intense, as Juyeon was going into rut closely and his scent was the strongest the shorter boy had felt it on <b>months.</b> When he’d taken one of his best friend’s shirt, the pre-rut pheromones had driven him crazy, turning him on like he’d not been since, probably, his first ever heat or the first one he spent close to the older alphas. Back then, Younghoon ands Sangyeon’s pheromones had made him mad. However, Juyeon’s scent was different and the effect it had on him was even worse than just normal alpha pheromones. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that scared the fuck out of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob dropped by his left, placing a hand on his tight. His skin was cold, which let the younger know he’d probably been outside until then.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hot and pretty bothered. How about you, hyung? Haknyeon’s first didn’t hit you like this. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older shock his head, passing his hand through his right brown hair. “Since I matted, no heat had hit me like this, not even Nyeonnie’s or yours last month. Jae’s pheromones are incredibly strong, that’s why I sprayed neutraliser again just now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, that explained the lack of smell since he’d left his room. Having in mind the stare Sunwoo had thrown at him, it was probably for the best.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, is affecting me just as bad. Also, I think Sunwoo should go to his parent’s tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hyung sighed but nodded. “We should probably send Hyunjun with him just so he doesn’t suspect we know about his feelings. I should get back inside now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee wanted to protest, be the better person and go back inside himself but he knew that if he did that right now, he’d be putting himself in danger. So, instead, he let Jacob take his turn. If the older’s heat hit, it would be easier for him to get reed of it that it would be for him, even if it sucked to have two heats the same month.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not wanting to feel useless, he decided to occupy his time by cooking for the three of them. If there was something universal about heats, it was how <b>hungry</b> they made you. Trying to be as quiet as possible, he walked towards the kitchen and focused on the task in hand. Boiling eggs, making noodles, sautéed green onions, garlic, ginger and carrots and then cooking some chicken. Cooking always helped but, right now, it helped even more, as the smell of everything assisted on getting his mind out of current situations. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once everything was done, he waited for a text from Jacob telling the wave was over before putting together three plates and taking them to the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Youngjae’s blonde hair was a mess, his eyes were incredibly tired, his body looked weak and it was the first time he’d been silent for so long. It hurt Chanhee’s soul to see him like this. Accepting the bowl without a single word, he started eating slowly, his hands surprisingly steady. The older took a sit by his side after telling Jacob his own plate was outside and allowing the latter some more time of clean air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Youngjae had taken some spoons, they both laid on Chanhee’s nest, the younger’s head resting on his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Horrible, I feel disgusting.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee nodded, even if the other couldn’t see him. His first had made him feel awful. “I still remember my first heat. I was in school feeling like shit all day and as soon as I arrived home, my dad could smell my pheromones, sending me to my room after telling me what was happening. I barely got to my bed before the first wave hit. Not sure what I should do, I simply touched myself and though that would be it. However, when the feeling didn’t disappear and I still didn’t really know what was going on, I panicked. As you know, there’s no way of <b>not</b> wanting to relieve yourself. My mum taught me about it when she got home. It lasted five day and, to date, it’s been my longer heat. So, what I’m trying to say is I’m here for you, okay? I get you”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Youngjae pressed himself even harder to the smaller boy, his way of saying <em>thank you.</em> “Please tell me is not going to be that long.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I doubt it. I’m not sure why but when you’re constantly surrounded by other omegas of your same gender, they tend to be way shorter so, in a way, you’re on a good position.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s good to hear because I don’t think I could go on like this for so long.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Petting the younger’s head, Chanhee chuckled. “Don’t worry, sweetie, not going to happen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Within seconds, Youngjae was snorting loudly and the older grinned. <em>Three universal things about heats: horniness, hunger, fatigue.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunwoo hadn’t been happy about being asked to leave, of course, so Sangyeon had to turn to his status as the main alpha in the house to let him know it wasn’t an option. With the youngers gone, the risk levels had gone down but Juyeon was still on edge. Even if Youngjae’s scent did nothing for him, and omega in heat was still an omega in heat. Keeping to his room seemed like the best option, as the mixture of the youngest’s pheromones and the nothingness of neutraliser that spread along the house was more than a bit sickening. Still, he was getting very tired of quarantining in there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Younghoon was laying on his own bed, reading a book. Usually, even if their room was silent, the rest of the house made up for the lack of noice but with half of the boys either gone or occupied, it was unnerving.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you think the guys doing, hyung?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Last I saw Chanhee, he seemed pretty okay, just exhausted? And Jacob is looking pretty affected for being matted, which would be particularly weird if Youngjae’s pheromones weren’t this strong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Totally,” Juyeon scratched the back of his head. “Do you think it’ll activate any of the other’s heats?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s affecting Haknyeon the most as he’s the most unused to dealing with them, not to mention he’s never have to go through one this strong outside his first one so I think is a good choice he’s been secluded to the oldest’s room.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger’s first heat had been pretty strong, or so he’d heard, but by far Youngjae took the cake of the strongest one for him, maybe because he was actually here this time. Well, he’d not been there for Chanhee’s first heat with them but he’d also hear it had been quite challenging for everyone involved, specially Younghoon.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Thinking about his best friend made his mind travel back to the night prior. Because he hadn’t taken his supplements, the younger’s scent had hit him full on. It was delicious as always, with his tint of mint and green tea. However, since his last heat a month ago, Juyeon had been noticing just how much it made him go mad. Maybe it had to do with the fact it was closer to his rut but seeing pre-heat Chanhee on his t-shirts had done something to his mind and stomach he in no way knew how to solve. Not to mention, his rut was arduous</span> <span class="s1">and having those images made the three days be nothing more than Chanhee and more Chanhee in his mind. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, he was fucked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They’d been pretty good friends since he’d moved to the house, growing even closer on the last year, but he was sure that was it. His roommate was as close to the younger, or even closer, than he himself and he’d seen Chanhee wearing as much of the other’s clothes. It meant nothing. While nesting, it was the younger’s choice to have all their scents with him and the fact that he’d had a preference for Juyeon’s last heat meant nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trying to get the whole thing out his mind, he got up and decided to take refuge on the garden. To his luck, of course, Chanhee was also there, sitting in the grass, looking severely underdressed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re going to catch a cold.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other opened his eyes and smiled on his direction, shrugging. “There’s no way I’m putting something else. You’ve no clue how <b>hot </b>I am right now. And I mean that. It’s been a very long time since it’s been this bad outside my own heat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ignoring the thoughts he’d been dealing with for the past hour, the taller boy dropped by his best friend, as close as he could manage without touching him, and focused on being as serene as possible.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee grinned, sighing and relaxing his shoulders, moving to rest his head on the other’s shoulder, absorbing as much of the calm pheromones as he could. The latter couldn’t remember when was the first time they’ve started doing stuff like this, probably since forever,but he didn’t really care, it feel intimate and special. Being able to help his best friend in such ways made him feel useful and good with himself, so there was no way he was going to stop doing it any time soon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They shared around an hour like that, talking about anything that didn’t have to do with the resent events. Juyeon loved hanging out with Chanhee like this, as both of them were on their most distended states.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the garden door called for both of their attentions, making their heads look up. Jacob, looking pretty sweaty and red, smiled at them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hee, I need a break.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting up, Chanhee squished the taller’s arm. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he stayed on the grass, his mind ran back a few years.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It was incredibly hot for a spring night and he sighed, hating the idea of a bar.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Come on, Juyeon-ah,” Sangyeon’s voice was deeper than his but the older smiled softly, even a bit teasing. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>So inside they went. If the weather was unbearable outside, the close space wasn’t helping at all. Juyeon started sweating even before they reached their table and he hated it, knowing his scent grew stronger that way. He didn’t want to scare any of his friend’s friends.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>In the table was Jacob, the only person he recognised due to having spent time on the older’s company prior to then. However, the rest were nothing but face to him. And there were a lot of faces. Still, his fucking nose made his eyes focus in one person only. His pink hair was gorgeous and his soft features automatically made him think </em>omega. <em>Punching himself mentally for being driven by stereotypes, he bowed to everyone, including the beautiful boy.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>As he sat and drink started arriving, he learned everyone’s name quite quickly. Kevin and him even shared some classes. The guy’s name was Chanhee and his voice did nothing but complement his looks. The amazing scent he’d smelled was even better up close, the mint helping him calm down pretty okay. That was when he released the other was trying his best to produce relaxing pheromones to make the atmosphere easier for everyone.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Thank you,” he mouthed as he made his way next to the smaller boy. As he did nothing but raise an eyebrow in question, he continued. “For the pheromones, they’re really helping.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Chanhee’s cheeks turned a bit pink but he nodded. “I thought we could use some; is the first time we’re all hanging out and Sangyeon hyung was freaking the fuck out.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>That made the taller laugh, entirely sure the other was telling the trust. His older friend was all big alpha and whatever but, in reality, he was nothing but a nervous reck. </em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Well, I think you’re great.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>That made the pink haired smile at him. “Thank you, I try my best.”</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Even if the purpose of this hang out was for the eight of them to get to know each other better, Juyeon spent most of it by Chanhee’s side, teasing him and being teased. Their personalities fit incredibly well and, yeah, he chatted with Changmin, who was also new, and Jaehyun for quite some time but, in the end, the two of them found their way back to each other every time. As more alcohol kept coming, his nose got even sharper or Chanhee’s suppressants starting washing away. It was almost magical, he’d never felt anything nearly as great as the other’s scent.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>When they decided most of them were already too drunk to keep going, Jacob called the night off, guiding his roommates home.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Juyeon and Chanhee said their respective goodbyes with huge smiles.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>When he arrived home, tipsy and a bit horny, he questioned if he should’ve asked for the pink haired’s number.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re in another world, hyung,” Haknyeon’s voice brought him back to reality.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Patting the spot where Chanhee had sat before, he invited the younger to keep him company.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are, Nyeonnie?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other sighed. “And I thought my heats were bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their eyes connected and Juyeon asked for permission silently. However, instead of answering, Haknyeon simply moved a bit closer, right into his hyung’s arms. While getting all cuddly with each other was the norm, during someone’s heat everyone was a bit more nervous and snappy, which had lead to the alphas to start asking before initiating any contact. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob had say this would probably be the worse heat for Haknyeon outside his own. They had predicted as much when Youngjae started nesting but his pheromones were even worse than any of them had imagined.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His last day is more than likely tomorrow, so don’t worry, just another night on the older’s. Still, I doubt you’re having that much of a bad time over there.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think is unfair Sangyeon hyung can barely smell Jae while Jacob hyung is almost getting triggered.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nature sucks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t even get me started.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if he wasn’t as prejudice as he’d been years ago, Juyeon was still sure the youngest was going to present as an omega, even before he started showing very obvious signs of it. Both Chanhee and Younghoon had felt the same. On the other hand, no one was sure how Haknyeon was going to present. Not even when he did could they believe it. His nesting had been minimal, not even the older omegas had realised he was doing it. And that day, when Haknyeon ran into Chanhee’s room, incredibly sweaty and bothered, it had been a huge shock for all of them. Considering Sunwoo had presented not a month before, they took a huge precaution and took every alpha out the house for how long the heat lasted. Hyunjun presented not even a week after they came back and that left only Youngjae.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stud up after Juyeon complained of his ass starting to go flat and ran back inside. The nothingness was infuriating, his nose looking for mint and green tea on every room he was more than used to smelling it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he made it to the kitchen, he spotted Sangyeon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung,” the oldest alpha smiled his direction, offering him some chips. He accepted gratefully. “Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Was it okay to just send the youngers away? Last month we all went to not hurt Sunwoo’s feelings so maybe Hyunjun is going through the same thoughts?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think so. You know Sunwoo, he’s prideful and stubborn, Hyunjun gives way less of a crap. Still, our second youngest wasn’t what I was worried about this time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were all more than aware about Sunwoo’s crush, even if he himself didn’t seem keen on admitting it. He was a lot of stuff, but subtle wasn’t one of those.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sound of the door opening would have caught his attention if the scent hadn’t done it first. The maknae smelled like really strong vanilla, which matched almost incredibly to Sunwoo’s coffee scent, as if they were meant for each other. The person standing outside the door wasn’t Youngjae. Chanhee looked even more sweaty that Jacob and Haknyeon. His eyes were opened very big and his hair was messy. He was breathing heavily and bitting his lower lip.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Images flashed through Juyeon’s head, inappropriate and dirty. His rut was a whole month away so how on Earth did his best friend have this king of effect on him? Were his feelings even worse than he feared? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they eyes met, he knew the answer to that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Time to have a chat with Younghoon. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mattress buying and mating chatting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello there! i was so happy with the good comments my friends gave me about the fic i decided to post another chapter today, hurray 🥳 (this is something very special tho, plis don't get use to it lol)<br/>i decided to make a <a href="https://galaxhyun.tumblr.com/highlightcalendar">calendar</a> so both you and i can keep track of all the dates in the mating cycles! i found it very useful so i hope you do as well.<br/>now, the chapter 🌿</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Plummeted on the bed, Youngjae shivered, probably feeling cold for the first time in three days. His strong vanilla scent was still everywhere, of course, but as Chanhee got closer and closer, he noticed it was fading. Inhaling heavily, a sense of relief washed over him. The heat was over and it had, indeed, lasted only 72 hours.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jae,” his voice was low. As soon as his heats were over, everything was simply too much. Voices were too loud, sheets were too rough, smells overwhelmed him, food tasted like nothing. If the days were he was leaking out his ass and constantly horny were annoying and kind of painful, the day after was actual hell. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger did nothing but groan, stretching his neck just enough to be able to make eye contact. He was wrecked and still shivering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding that losing his bed another day was the lesser of all bads, the older took a blanket, threw it on the taller body and went back out to fill a glass of water. Youngjae was fast asleep already and he smiled softly to himself. Their youngest was an energy machine, always moving around and talking none stop. It was annoying sometimes, even more when the omegas were close to their heat and when the alphas were rutting, but they all loved him no matter what. In the year they’d known each other, Chanhee had never spent so many time with Jae without wanting to pull his ears off at some time or another. Listening to the younger was more than fine but, at time, it was just a bit too much for an introverted like himself. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wrote <em>please take this</em> on a random piece of paper he found on his drawer, leaving the pills on top of it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His own body lost all his strength as he reached the couch, simply letting itself fall on top. Younghoon, who was already on his usual seat, chuckled, hands automatically finding their way in between his long brown locks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You sure sound like it. How’s Jae?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just as dead.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could feel movement, probably his best friend shaking his head. Because he felt asleep not long after, he missed the smile Jaehyun threw at them after questioning the older on everyone’s state.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When his eyes opened once again, the sun was barely visible from his spot on the sofa. Rays entered from a window but they were weak, letting him know his nap had been very long. Younghoon wasn’t there, which surprised him deeply. He was, by no means, a deep sleeper and even the tiniest of movements usually woke him up. He must have been ever more tired than he’d thought. By his feet, Kevin was watching TV. Oh, he’d been <b>really</b> tired.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, sleepy beauty,” his friend said, passing his hand over his legs. Chanhee kicked playfully. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally okay, thanks Kev.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The red haired nodded. “Honnie hyung had to go to the store, he asked me to apologise on his behave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries, I was way to exhausted to even noticed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The beta’s eyes got bigger with surprise. “So was our baby’s heat that bad?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette rolled his eyes, getting into a sitting position slowly. His head finally felt calm and his protective instinct was calmer. Maybe spending so many nights without proper sleep was making the whole thing even worse than it actually was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just strong. For his own good, I hope they get a bit softer with time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding, his friend opened his arms, receiving the brunette in them. Everyone in the house gave different hugs and Chanhee loved Kevin’s the best. They’ve moved in almost at the same time and, being the same age and having the same stupid humour, it was an immediate click. Back then, the two of them and Jaehyun roomed together, which gave the 98 liners even more time to get even closer. A sting of nostalgia hit the brunette’s heart and he nuzzled even more into his friend’s chest, making the latter giggle. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I miss you,” his voice was small.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course Kevin was aware of what the slightly younger boy meant. As more and more people started moving in, they’d somehow grown apart little by little. After Jacob had quite a bad heat and Hyunjun arrived, the decision to redistribute the body happened. Which, on the end, implied him and the betas shared rooms for less than a month. So why did he miss it so deeply? He knew that, as the oldest unmated omega, it was his duty to take care of the youngers. It was tiring, of course, but he loved both of them deeply. Since Haknyeon had presented, their bond had automatically strengthen, that was how nature worked. And even now, only three days after Jae’s first heat, his instinct to go back to the youngest’s side was like it had never been.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And he really had no problem with it, by all means, he felt more than happy to be a protective and helpful figure on the younger’s lives. Still, that didn’t mean he didn’t miss the relationship he used to have with the betas.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thanks to nature, again, his relationship with all the alphas hadn’t change that much, making those the only ones that were still the same, as even the bond he shared with Jacob shifted once the older matted. He’d been the youngest omega in their little “pack” for three years. Sangyeon was, by fair, the most protective when it came to him. As the main alpha, it indeed made a lot of sense. Still, his incredibly close friendship with the other alphas older than him also was, to him, thanks to that. Yes, their connection had always been strong, since he’d crossed path with Younghoon on campus and that night at the bar with Juyeon, but the fact he was the youngest omega they spent most of their time with for a long time had influenced everything. Even when they were at school, they both found their way to him. It had taken a very long chat with Jacob to convinced him their friendship was still genuine and wanted despite of their instincts, yet the feelings of insecurity rumbled through the brunette’s mind from time to time even today. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re trapped in your own mind,” Kevin said, tapping his back. “Talk to me, Hee.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know, just… I miss rooming with you guys.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The red haired sighed, pressing him even harder. “I miss it too but I know you’d hate having your dent invaded by someone other than omegas during your heat, you’ve told me as much,” his hands started drawing circles, moving from the low of his back to almost his shoulders. “That doesn’t mean we can’t share time in other spaces as well. If I’m honest, I’m quite jealous of both Honnie and Yeonnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you?” Chanhee didn’t mean to sound so surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course! You used to come to me when something was wrong.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t apologise, I used to go to you too but now, I don’t know, we’re not the same,” he sighed. “I’d want to though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette beamed. “Me too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, for the next half an hour, Kevin vented about his classes to him, telling him that even in fourth year, the spontaneous <em>I want to drop out </em>feeling was still as prevalent as when they were in first year. That having to think about his thesis was already starting to freak him out and he felt useless, like he couldn’t do it. That some of his professors were dicks and considered that, the older they got, the less help they needed when, in reality, classes had gotten more and more difficult, which also meant they needed ever <b>more </b>help.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On his end, Chanhee also complained about university. His fourth years had been all about choosing his speciality and it had been way too much. He wasn’t sure what field he’d have liked to be in and, even now, he had the constant idea he’d chosen wrong, that he was going to ruin all his progress and have to go back to retake courses. That he couldn’t believe he still had another year to go before having to start working on his final project and that numbers were starting to blend inside his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to tell his friend about his past two heats, about the feelings he’d been having towards Juyeon, about how disappointed he’d been that night, two years ago, when the other hadn’t asked for his number. He wanted to cry, to tell him he didn’t know how to handle the situation, that he was scared. However, he did none of that. Even if they had never stopped being friends, the distance that had grown between the two was very much there, making such talk still way too intimate and complicated. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the red haired excused himself to go work on a project, Chanhee sighed, inhaling like that all his worries, and went back to his nest, not ready to have this conversation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Youngjae was awake, finally looking as bright as ever, doing something on his phone. The noice of the door called his attention to the brunette, who grinned at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Welcome back.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi hyung!! I feel so much better but I’m so hungry! Please tell me you made something? Please pleeeeease.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaking his head, the older chuckled. Yeah, their baby was back to normal.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did, is on the fridge but,” he remarked before the other could get up, “I think we should chat a bit before that, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Blood started climbing onto Youngjae’s cheeks but he nodded. He was young, not stupid.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, you’ve officially presented as an omega Jae, welcome to our little clique. This time we weren’t sure when your heat was going to come, even if we noticed you nesting. Everyone’s nesting periods are different, they don’t even last the same from month to month, but we can have a talk about nesting later. Now, today you’re in no condition to go out, as I’m sure there’s no part of your body that feels comfortable, and that’s okay, I get you, but tomorrow we have to register you, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The ABO Registry reminded Chanhee of the Werewolf Registry in Harry Potter. After presenting, everyone needed to go to the closer police station and legally register their secondary gender. Chanhee could still remember the look of destain he’d gotten from the officer typing him in as an omega.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Registration is obligatory, I know,” Jae answered but of course he knew, literally everyone knew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly. After that, we’re hopping into the car and taking you to the nearest shopping centre. As much as I love you, my nest is still mine and you need yours. Picking the mattress is the most important, you can ask the boys for their scents when we come back,” Chanhee tried to word the next few points carefully. “If some of theirs makes you feel calmer, I recommend putting more of it on your nest, it’ll help you even when you’re out of heat. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And lastly, Youngi, you need to move to our room. Your safety comes first and sharing a room with an alpha, regardless how good of a friend, is dangerous. Alpha’s ruts can end up triggering an unschedule heat and vice versa. We were lucky you told Jacob you weren’t feeling okay and the two of you slept on the living room three nights ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The oldest omega had told him as so when Chanhee question how had Sunwoo been able to hold back to such pheromones. The attraction they felt for each other was almost palpable and adding how strong Jae had smelled, it sounded impossible on the brunette’s mind. The fact they hand’t been close to each other the whole night explain everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The youngest rested his head on the wall, closing his eyes before nodding. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew what moving meant to him. But they weren’t mates and the older would kill himself before exposing the blonde to such menace. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moving slowly, he squished his arm in between the wall and the youngest’s back, hugging him but still giving him the freedom to pull away. However, the taller didn’t, finding refuge on the warmth of the affection. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The female officer smiled at the three of them, looking quite awake for 7 in the morning. Chanhee wished he could’ve borrowed half her energy because, right now, he felt like dying. He hated morning with a passion and every year regretted the fact his best friends convinced him to sign up from morning classes. His eyes were heavy and his body was practically on top of Sangyeon, which the oldest didn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, Son Youngjae, December 22, 2001, 18 years old. Your presentation happened March 23, 2020. It lasted 3 days? Do you know why it was so little?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee stepped in. “We’re 3 omegas in the house, his pheromones synced with ours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The woman smiled and nodded at his direction, going back to her computer. A man passed by them, bowing. They did the same but the alpha had to grab him so no face to floor smack happened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’ll go print this, you have to sign it and we’ll be done, Youngjae-ssi.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And indeed, that was it. After thanking her very loudly, the youngest bowed one last time and the three went back to the car. The thing with the vehicles was as follows: Sangyeon had two, one his, one theirs. His could be used if permission was given and the other one had a schedule, only available by arranging it beforehand. Chanhee didn’t have a driving license nor the intention of getting one, so for him, the fights for the car were nothing but entertainment. Still, when any of the university students won, it was a win for him too, as they all offered to drop him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“One done, one to go,” Sangyeon singed-song as they pulled away from the station’s parking lot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought it was going to be worse?” Youngjae’s head peaked from in between the seats. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad it wasn’t but, I don’t know, I had this idea they were going to be mean because I’m an omega.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was still weird to hearJae saying it but Chanhee was proud his friend felt no shame towards his secondary gender, something that had took him years to even como close to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not everyone’s a dick, Youngi, don’t worry. And if they are, send them to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sangyeon was their main alpha but that didn’t stop the brunette from snorting. Their oldest was also, probably, their softest and he wouldn’t hurt a fly if not entirely necessary. In the three years they’d lived together, Chanhee could count in one hand the amount of times he’d used his alpha tone on any of them. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that went for all the alphas in the house: power unfairness wasn’t allowed. Betas and omegas themselves weren’t some weak beings, by no means, but their friends never abused the natural advantages. Not even when a discussion started getting heated would the alphas use something against them they had no capability of fighting against, it was the basic coexistence rule on their home.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I sure will hyung,”not even Youngjae believe what he had just said but nobody commented on it, Sangyeon looking satisfied. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The department store opened at 8 so, instead, they all sat down to have a coffee together. The girl’s scent got very strong when Sangyeon smiled at her and Chanhee felt a little bad. The eldest mating mark was hidden under his turtle neck and, even in normal days, it wasn’t very visible, as Jacob had decided to mark in where his neck met his collarbone. Well, the brunette didn’t know if it had been a conscious decision, so he asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he chose the place himself. You know Cobbie isn’t big on the whole <em>marking you as mine</em> thing when the finality is outside the relationship. He wanted it to be for us, so he went for a place we could both see but others couldn’t as easily.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s very cool, hyung,” Youngjae put his phone down and, after what seemed like a bit of wondering, kept going. “What does it feel like?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Being bitten or mating in general.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Both.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, bitting is driven by both love and passion so is as hot as is life changing, at least when you do it with someone you’re in love with. I don’t really know how to put it into words, but I could practically <b>feel</b> Cobbie’s feelings in my heart when he bit me. It was like the rush of horniness you feel while you’re in rut or in heat, but instead of wanting to fuck, it was the most pure and beautiful feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And being matted, for me, isn’t much different to not being matted. Your pheromones do nothing for me now though. Like, the other day, I could perfectly smell them and I knew how strong they were but, even then, I didn’t feel a thing. Is pretty relaxing, maybe I can help more when you go into heat. The strongest change is on Cobbie, he smells matted, his pheromones scream <em>get away from me if you don’t want to piss off my alpha. </em>We usually scent marked each other before we matted, but is a bit different. His body produces a smelled that would let others know he’s matted. I wish mine did the same.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled awkwardly at the waitress again, whose eyes were burning all their backs. “I have to share his heat every month since we matted for his body to keep producing them. If we don’t, is gone until we do. None of us really care, as the bite is still in place. For some, mating is about keeping other alphas away but us is about commitment.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The youngest smiled at this, sighing in a romantic way. Chanhee awkwardly shifted on his chair, thanking the girl when she brought their coffees. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the rest of their stay, their conversation, thankfully shifted away from mating. The youngest hadn’t lost a single day of work during his first heat, as that Monday had been a holiday. Chanhee let him know he had missed an entire week on his first, he had needed two full days to go back to normal. Sangyeon confessed to them that during his first rut, his instincts had been so strong, he’d locked himself on his room for 4 days without telling anymore. His father almost called the police. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they decided to leave, the oldest insisted on paying for them, which had earned him a very uncomfortable chat with the waitress. The other two saw him moving his turtleneck down, shrugging apologetically as he showed his mating mark. She seemed more than embarrassed, bowing at the tall boy again and again. He came out after what felt like an eternity and both of them stayed silent, knowing it was better to say nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mattress store was pretty big and, thankfully, it had an specific omega section. If there was something Chanhee hated, was having to browse through tenths of solid ones. Even if each nest was personal, all of them were on the softer side because no one was fond of having to spent 3-5 days on a rock. The assistant gave Youngjae permission to lay on everything, telling him he needed to be sure about it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the youngest went from bed to bed, Sangyeon grabbed the shorter boy’s sleeve, calling him a bit behind.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sunwoo is coming back today.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung, no-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“His rut moved a few days,” Sangyeon pointed at the maknae with his head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Oh,”</em> Chanhee opened his mouth. How long had the alpha been exposed to the omega’s pheromones? Less than 10 minutes? Given, Sunwoo hadn’t presented that long ago and Youngjae’s heat had almost triggered his own this time but, wow, this crush was bigger than any of them believe it to be, umh? “Okay, sure, we need help moving Jae’s stuff.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you told him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger shook his head. “Jacob hyung is going to as soon as he gets back. He’s better at calming pheromones than me and his already very serene personality will help with it too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to be there, just in case,” Sangyeon’s eyes flashed with worry and Chanhee placed his hand on one of his shoulders, like the older had done for him a few nights ago.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t worry, Yeonnie and Kev said they’d help.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No matter how unconventional of an alpha Sangyeon was, he still was an alpha. Chanhee could see the jealousy in his eyes at the mention of the other alpha, the feeling of being beaten. However, it lasted nothing but a second, being immediately overthrown by the shamebrought by such feelings. The younger smiled softly at him before turning towards Youngjae and the beds, knowing his friend needed to be alone for a few moments.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde had scattered on a mattress and Chanhee sat on the end, watching him move around.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did you manage to chose one, hyung? They all feel the same to me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I just thought <em>I have to spend three days almost entirely on it every two months, better look for the most comfortable one. </em>Not even joking, I just kind of knew.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Very useful,” Youngjae rolled his eyes before getting up and dropping on the bed next to them. “When is your next heat?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Next month, on the 14th, why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger shrugged. “Just curious. Is it going to feel different?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knowing that if he got too into the talking, they’d be there all the day, the brunette dropped on another bed, the younger on his tail. “Yeah, you’ll have to say very far from me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What!? Why!?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, don’t scream, Jae.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry hyung.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can trigger yours. Not even a month would’ve passed since your first heat and you have to be careful. There’s a calendar on the fridge, you’ll have to start paying attention. Next month is going to the the worse but, with time, is going to start getting better.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Youngjae sat crosslegged. “So, I’ll have to avoid Jacob and Sangyeon hyung?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee nodded. “Alpha’s ruts, even matted ones, can trigger our heats too, so away from both Juyeonnie and Younghonnie as well, okay?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do you remember everyone’s schedule?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Years of practice. Now, that one looks very comfy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde skipped to his left and he remembered the first few months in the house. Jacob’s heat was almost always on the same months as his so it was easier to remember at first. However, he’d never had to know when alpha’s rut were happening, which proved to be very, <b>very </b>bad back then. Younghoon’s second rut with him there had trigger his heat and Sangyeon was forced to intervene before something went really wrong. Younghoon hadn’t been happy of being strapped away from an omega more than happy to let him fuck him and the oldest had had no option but to use his strongest alpha tone. It had been anything but pleasant. Since then, the brunette had started learning everyone’s mating cycles. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung!” Jae was beaming just two mattresses from him. “Found it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, their room was huge.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For when they got back, the others had already had <em>the </em>chat with Sunwoo, who look very unamused at them for as long as he helped with the moving. They’d purchased the double bed but they’d take until next week to send it (and that was after fast shipping). Until then, Youngjae had to do with what he already had. Luckily, Jacob didn’t room with them anymore or they wouldn’t have fitted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Omega’s nest were, 99% of the time, big. They needed space to help with the feeling of safety and comfort. If space was scarce, twin size was the minimum they could handle before starting feeling trapped. Sangyeon and Jacob owned aa King, which Chanhee envied them about very deeply, and the other two omegas had Queens. The youngest had picked on of those two, incredibly similar to the one he’d spent his first heat in, which didn’t surprise the owner very much. His mattress was one of the softest in the house and the attachment one formed with the first nest they made contact with was usually pretty strong. Back on his parents home, the same twin size where he’d spent his first heat was still in place and, if things were a bit to intense at home, he went back for those few days. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jae owned a lot of shit but, thankfully, he was the cleanest and most tidy of the 12 of them. Even if he hadn’t been, after presenting, omegas usually turned clearer. Honestly, who’d want to have a messy nest?Just the thought gave Chanhee chills.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Unsurprisingly, the blonde asked all of his hyungs for something of theirs to have on his new nest. Chanhee gifted him a plushy and Sunwoo practically emptied his closet at the other’s request but, probably, after noticing how obvious he’d look, he limited himself to giving his crush a hoodie. Knowing them, Chanhee knew that two months from now, their room would smell so much of Sunwoo that he’d have to spray some neutraliser to keep himself sane. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Haknyeon, very surprisingly, liked Changmin’s scent the best. Betas’ pheromones were barely present, not even close to alphas or omegas, but they were there and, to the younger’s defence,their friend smelled like fresh lemons. Chanhee, of course, had way too many Juyeon’s tees but none of the other’s noticed and Younghoon’s scent was also incredibly prevalent on his nest since he’d moved.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All done,” Haknyeon sighed before dropping on his nest, opposite the other two. “How the fuck did you accumulated so much stuff, Jae?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no clue,” the youngest explained, looking around. Chanhee’s nest was a decent distance from the other but if they sat down and extended their arms, they could touch each other. “Hyung, can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette nodded, patting both sides of his bed. The younger omegas listen, sitting automatically. He’d never felt so much responsibility on his life. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it normal that I don’t feel very comfortable around Sunwoo and Hyunjun right now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I felt the same during my first few months,” Haknyeon answered instead. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee nodded. “Is totally normal for the first month or two. Now that you’ve presented, alphas are possible partners and their pheromones are a bit threatening to your just awakened side. Maybe you notice theirs more because they haven’t been alphas for long, which made their scent more unstable, and you spend most of your time on their companies. However, every alpha who isn’t Sangyeon is going to make you feel like that, even Younghoon and Juyeon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sangyeon no because he’s matted?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly. He’s our main alpha, so our pheromones act different when it comes to him. Thankfully, he matted before your first heat or you’d have found yourself all over him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh, that’s not an idea I wanted in my head.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette chuckled, pushing his shoulder. “Ask Kevin how I acted on the first few heats I was here. He was highly scared I was going to throw myself at him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Haknyeon face showed disgust and Chanhee smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re telling me you haven’t been hanging around all the alphas more since around February, Nyeonnie?” at the other’s slight blush, his hand patted his back. “Is in our nature, we want to mate and alphas’ pheromones are almost magical for us. Betas also make perfect partners but because their scent is way more subtle, or nature intuitively lead us to alphas.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The two of them nodded once more before getting up and back to tidying. Watching the youngest putting everything away was almost hypnotic but not wanting to waste his entire afternoon, the older grabbed his bag and claimed the dinner table to the work from the morning classes he’d missed that day.</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Some time after that, Sunwoo came out of his room to grab something to eat. Chanhee wanted to ask about his rut and if it had been bad but the younger entirely ignored him, pretending not to see him right there. The brunette bit his lower lip, maybe the whole thing was going to be a tiny bit more difficult than what he’d initially thought. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked it 💛 ao3 is struggling thanks to the pandemic so i'd love it if you could leave some kudos and a comment! also, here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/galaxhyun">twitter</a> if you want to chat, i have a junew au going on there too. hopefully i'll see you soon〜</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Drinking and truths</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is a little shorter than the previous two but i wanted to celebrate 200 hits 🥳 thank you guys so much, i really appreciate that you decide to take time off your day to read my stuff.<br/>also, i need to change the tags after this hehe and this is unbeta'd as always hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The class had become so long, Juyeon wasn’t even sure he was on the same one anymore. The white noise that where all the voices didn’t help and the fact that Kevin wasn’t around to take him out his own mind made it even worse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It had been a week since Youngjae’s first heat and, since then, the alpha didn’t feel comfortable on his own body and identity, too lose on how nature worked. Where his feelings towards Chanhee sincere or were their compatible second genders guiding him into believing there was more than platonic love there? In the past week, he’d felt the urge to scent mark his best friend for the first time since they’d known each other and it scared the fuck out of him. Yes, Chanhee was an omega but Juyeon had left old abo believes in high school, Sangyeon had made sure he did. He wasn’t the brunettes mate, he had no right to mark him on any level, not even scent. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still, the desire didn’t left him and with his best friend using more and more of Younghoon’s clothes, it was getting worse. They were best friends just like the two of them were and Chanhee could use whoever’s clothes he liked, he was a single man.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The corner of his eyes caught movement so he tried his best to escape his thoughts. The class was over and he needed to get back home.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And finally talk with his roommate.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d deliberated on the idea since it had popped on his mind. The three of them were best friends, which meant that if something involved Chanhee or him, Younghoon would want to know about it, just like he’d if it was the other way around. At the same time, could he really lay all those thoughts he’d been having about the shorter boy to the person that cared about him the most? He wasn’t sure it wasn’t going to be that nice for the older to hear him all lustful about his baby. On the other hand, Younghoon was his closer friend too. The taller boy had always helped him with his feeling and he was a huge part of why, nowadays, Juyeoncould actually express what was on his heart and mind. Also, he was an alpha as well, so maybe he could let the younger know where the feeling were coming from, helping him sort out the nature and the real attraction, help him go about it on the best way possible to not ruin any friendship or the house dynamic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bus was full and with his rut only two weeks away, every smell was way too much. Well, anything that wasn’t green tea and mint. Yup, he was fucked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, the stop was only five blocks from their house, making it the perfect thinking distance while, at the same time, close enough rain was never really an issue. The location was dreamy, which was exactly the reason he’d thought the oldest alpha had been trolling when he’d invited him to move in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You’re going to shallow something, Juyeonnie.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>His friend sounded mildly amused, treating him to a teasing stare. Still, the taller boy couldn’t help it. In front of his eyes was what he could only describe as a tiny mansion. Victorian style, perfectly painted, garden taken cared of, two floors. Turning around to try an spot cameras behind bushes that were going to jump on top of him and scream “SIKE”, he analysed the neighbourhood. He’d never been there before but of course he hadn’t, it felt like he couldn’t even afford to breathe this air. It was probably the most fancy street he’d walked down in his entire life, all the surrounding places just as luxurious. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The inside, of course, didn’t disappoint. There was a hall with a door directly to the living room/kitchen open area, a dinning room, what he guessed were bedrooms and bathrooms and a sliding glass door to a very lengthy backward.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Hyung, you’re rich,” he exclaimed, more than a little impressed.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“He likes to say he’s not.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He’d known Kevin for a whole year now, he’d actually been the one introducing the other two to each other. His brown hair had grown a little on the week they hadn’t seen each other. Almost automatically, he found the beta between his arms. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I missed you too,” he giggled, smelling his friend. “How was home?”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Snowless.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Is April.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Canada is boring without snow and I miss your official presentation.”</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“It wasn’t that exciting,” it wasn’t really a lie. The fact he couldn’t keep Chanhee out his mind since then didn’t make the actual hang out more than what it was: a night out to meet some new people.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The three males sat down on the couch (so much space and only one? didn’t make a lot of sense) to have a chat about nothing in particular. As time flew by, people came and went, visually disappearing behind the doors or up the stairs. It was a nice talk, his friend was rambling about his motherland and Sangyeon, like always, seemed more than pleased to listen to whatever someone else needed to say. His brain, however, didn’t seem too interested, instead ganging with his nose to try and find a known scent.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And he did, somehow.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Chanhee’s green tea and mint came to him, almost making his ass jump off the comfortable piece of furniture. His light hair looked just as soft as the last time they’d seen each other, probably even a bit less pink. They weren’t that different went it came to height but right there, engulfed in a huge hoodie and sweatpants, he seemed tiny. As he was about to open his mouth, his nose started working against him. Yes, the omega’s scent was there like’d smelled before but it was buried in layers offirewood. He was scent marked and his heart dropped to his stomach. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Oh, hey Juyeon-ya,” his voice was beautiful, soothing almost, and it hurt even more. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Hi, Chanhee-ssi,” it hadn’t been his intention to sound so cold and formal but the alpha in him was trying to draw a line and stay on his side while pushing the slightly younger boy to the other.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Kevin shot him a funny look but he ignored it, trying not to crawl on himself. How had he not noticed such an alpha presence last time they’d seen each other? Maybe they’d matted after that, which’d make a lot of sense, as no partner would feel comfortable with the light flirting the two of them had took part on during those hours. </em>That’s what happen when you don’t ask for phone numbers, Juyeon, you asshole. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>To his distress, the shorter boy took a sit on one of the armchairs, joining the conversation for longer than a simple greeting, and the firewood on him was almost making Juyeon’s eyes water. His insect was telling him to get up and bite him, claim what was his. His functional brain, however, knew that was utter bullshit. He’d seen the younger </em>once<em> before and none of them had really shown anything more than a friendly actitud with hints of something more that maybe were nothing but teasing. Chanhee didn’t really know him and he was nothing more than another alpha in the bunch and, more precisely, not his alpha. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And maybe if it had been just the four of them, he’d had been able to cope just fine. But of course not.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Chanhee’s alpha introduced himself as Younghoon and the younger alpha almost growled at him. He was older and taller than him, caring a mixed of relaxed and strong aura, almost as if he was irradiating </em>everything’s fine but take a wrong step and i won’t hesitate.<em> He was intimidated, which made easier to the alpha in him to recognise the other as being above him. The couple was now sitting on the chair Chanhee had claimed, with the pink haired on the other’s lap. It was infuriating and a bit heart crashing. They weren’t shit, they didn’t even know each other, really, but knowing there was no place for anything but a friendship between them crushed him a little.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re 20 year old, Lee Juyeon, get over it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It hadn’t been until he moved in that he’d found out Chanhee wore everyone’s clothes with a preference for Younghoon’s and that no, they weren’t mates. The older alpha had laughed at him when he’d asked when they’d gotten together. However, by then, it was already to late to do something. And his feeling went away not long after, allowing their friendship to blossom. Or so he’d thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he arrived, Changmin was spread on the sofa watching tv. As soon as his ass touched the pillows, the other’s head found its way into his lap. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You smell tense.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if beta’s abilities to sense their pheromones weren’t as good, they were still there and his friend was really good at doing so.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My class sucked,” he hoped the other didn’t asked which one because, honestly, he couldn’t even remember that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Luckily for you, the guy decided we’re having a party tonight, to celebrate Jae’s presentation and all that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, well, maybe he could take advantage of the situation. Speak about if with his best friend before the event and then use the actual thing to get closer to Chanhee, maybe find out if the other felt the same towards him (if he, indeed, felt something for him). Passing his fingers threw the other’s wine locks, he started formulation the conversation on his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you think he’s going to listen to you, hyung, you’re dreaming,” Chanhee remarked with a hand gesture before placing an arm around his older friend’s shoulders. “He’s of age, you can’t forbid him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m with Hee on this one, Cobbie,” Younghoon placed three bags of chips on the cart. “Youngjae has the right to drink all he want as so do the rest of the boys. We all know they’re going to, so I think is way better they do it under out supervision.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The oldest omega pouted before opening his mouth for a few seconds and closing it again. He knew they were right. Legally, everyone in the house was allowed to drink, as they were all over 19 in Korean age. The 2001 babies weren’t really anymore and they were on their right to do whatever they wanted and he’d to agree with his best friend, it was better that, if they got drunk, they were all around to prevent any disasters.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sangyeon came back with two bottles of vodka and his boyfriend flinched but said nothing. They’d always had drinking parties with everyone that was allowed to do so and, even if the brunette wasn’t big on having to care for 4 first timers, he liked drinking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Younghoon passed a hand over his shoulder before realising pheromones that made the younger clinch to him, a bit scare. Once the initial intoxication passed, he shot the taller an annoyed look. The other, however, had his eyes on a woman, around 30 or even more, who was watching them intensely. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>Oh. </em>They were territorial pheromones, daring the other alpha to come close. The shorter boy wasn’t the big fan of this attitude but he knew that if his best friend had appealed to such methods, he must have felt the need to do so.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their trip to the store was over fairly quickly and with most of the boys already back, packing wasn’t that complicated either. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon was on the shower, Changmin had informed him, so Chanhee could use the time he spent putting bottles on the fridge going through his own mind. Secretly, when Sangyeon had brought up the idea to celebrate, his mind had instantly travel to his best friend and their situation. Even if he was sure his feelings were one sided (no matter who many times Younghoon tried to convince him they weren’t), maybe he could use the bravery impulse alcohol gave him to try and talk with the other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Younghoon was tasked to picking up Youngjae from work and him and Jacob started putting snacks on bowls while Sangyeon and Jaehyun went to buy pizzas. For the older guys, nights like this weren’t rare, they used to have them all the time before minors started moving in and controlling who got alcohol got more difficult. It wasn’t fair so, instead, they’ve opted to have movie nights with fast food and sodas. It wasn’t the same but none of them really cared. Still, the feeling of being able to share moments like this as 12 was thrilling, proving how far they’d come in 3 years and how much everyone’d grown. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took Sunwoo and Hyunjun exactly 7 seconds to down their first glass of beer, much to Jaehyun’s amusement. Not even Sangyeon could do it that quickly and he had 6 years of drinking in him. Chanhee chuckled, sure the maknaes wouldn’t make it to midnight sober. On his end, however, Youngjae stuck to juice and pizza slices. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette took a seat next to him, wrapping him into a bear hug. Just a month ago, the youngest would have pretended to be annoyed by the fact but, right now, he didn’t even flinch, instead folding himself into his friend’s warmth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You calm me down,” his voice was muffled by Chanhee’s own neck. It tickled, the breathing against his skin, but he said nothing, instead focusing like he had times and times before to produce relaxed pheromones. The blonde sighed. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too,” he said, passing his fingers through the light locks. “You’re not going to drink?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I felt bad enough for a year during my first heat, the last thing I want is waking up hangover.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made sense but, softly, he detached the younger, who at this point was clinging to him not far from a koala, and raised a finger, indicating him to wait up. Walking to the kitchen, he shared a smile with Sunwoo who, thanks to how drunk he look, smiled back. Putting a shot of vodka, he filled the rest of the glass with orange juice and ice before going back to Youngjae and offering the drink to him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is not that strong and, if you drink with moderation, nothing bad is going to happen.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde took a sip, tasted it for a second before smiling to his hyung and sipping again. “Is good.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know how many high school partied I have on me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Never saw you as an underage drinker,” Kevin shook his head, dropping on Chanhee’s space.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a man of many secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I know,” the red haired poked his nose, helping the other ignore that, in fact, he was keeping a huge secret for him. “We should play serious question.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes,” Jacob said in English. Somehow, alcohol made him lose his Korean abilities. “SERIOUS QUESTION TIME.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The three boys on the floor winced at the scream. Their hyung wasn’t big on drinking but he didn’t dislike it either. Having Sangyeon to take care of him allowed him to not have to really worry about it. Their oldest knew his limit well enough, always caring the responsibility of not letting them made a fool of themselves, or worse.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s serious question?” Hyunjun was undoubtably intoxicated but he seemed more conscious than his fellow young alpha.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some people call it Truth or Truth, I think. We tend to only play it when we’re drunk, is more fun,” Sangyeon had reached their side as well, back hugging Kevin on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ooooh, sound dangerous,” Haknyeon bit his lower lip, by far the most sober outside of Youngjae.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you have that much to hide, Hak?” Jaehyun demanded, giggling his eyebrows. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger blushed deeply and Chanhee intertwined their fingers, showing him a soft smile. “Okay, let’s set our own limits, okay? Nothing that can hurt another person, embarrassment is allowed like always though.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chanhee!” Changmin puffed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We all know there’s no fun if we just cut out all the questions.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sangyeon hyung,” Younghoon was sitting next to Juyeon or, well, practically on top of his, eyes shinny.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The oldest always had the first question, it was a tradition. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jaehyunnie, what was the last thing you searched for on your phone?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The light haired grabbed his phone from his pocket, unlocked it and clicked on the google chrome app. “<em>Exo Baekhyun heart meme.”</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Predictable,” Youngjae chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun stuck his tongue out at him but directed his eyes at Kevin, making the younger recoil. “My dear roommate, did you or did you not break my last phone charger?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin tried to say he didn’t understand Korean but the oldest squished him, reminding him to play a clean game. Sighing, the red haired bit his lower lip. “I did, sorry hyung.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew it! You own me, moose.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raising his hand in surrender, Kevin scanned the room, stopping at Haknyeon, not far from him. “Nyeonnie, who’s the most attractive alpha in this house?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee’s eyes grew big but, to his side, the younger simply bit his nail, deliberating. “Younghoon hyung?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taller blew him a kiss. “Thanks bub.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Some one take the alcohol away from him,” Sangyeon chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have one for Kevin hyung too,” the red haired said <em>for fuck sake </em>in between the other’s words. “Who was your first kiss?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette knew this answer, eyes travelling to his right. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jacob hyung,” his friend’s voice was filled with fake calmness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What!? When!?” Changmin inquired.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Three yeas ago,” the older answered, eyes meeting Kevin’s before the two of them looked somewhere else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t expect that one,” Juyeon talked, showing Chanhee how sober he was, which wasn’t really that weird. He thought back to his own first kiss, on the back of the school backwards. It had been awkward and way too wet. How had Juyeon’s one been? He maybe should ask about it later. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The red haired asked a more light question to his other roommate, trying to bring the tension down a little. To this day, the brunette still remembered how that conversation had gone, or better said, those conversation. The beta had cried a lot about it, feeling guilt and remorse, telling him there was no way of fixing things now. Jacob, on the other hand, had felt hopeless, ranting about it for almost an hour, not really asking for advice, pretty sure on what to do about it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Youngjae, how’s the sexiest person on this room?” Hyunjun was definitely either more drunk or more mean than they thought. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On his left, the blonde bit his lower lip, looking at Chanhee before turning around, eyes flickering over his best friend for only a second before his voice came out particularly tiny. “S-sunwoo.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The young alpha chocked on his drink, eyes flashing towards the other fast. Feeling as an intruder, the brunette looked away. Maybe this game would help them move things a bit faster between the two young boys. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Em-m, Younghoon hyung,” the maknae was trying his best to not lose his composure. “Have you kissed someone on this room?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” his best friend shrugged at Jaehyun’s wondering stare. “Just one question.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sunwoo-ya, what’s your favourite scent?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Low blow, Honnie.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Vanilla,” the younger answered nonchalantly. “I have one for you, Chanhee hyung,” he shallowed, not wanting to know. “The month after I moved in, Jacob and Sangyeon hyung went on vacation, which left you alone for your heat. Younghoon kicked all of us out then, telling us you needed your space because hyung wasn’t around. But when we came back, you looked pretty okay for a lonely heat. You didn’t spent it by yourself, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His palms started to sweat and his eyes opened bigger and bigger as the question went on,gasping for air once the younger was done. How had they noticed? They’d hid it well, he was sure. Looking up, his sight found his best friend’s, who seemed even more scare than him. Of course he was, Sangyeon was going to kill him. He needed to formulate his answer delicately or they’d know he was lying. Instead, he went with us much trust as possible. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I remember. It was January, right? The guys had gone to Sangyeon hyung’s cabin and my body started annoying me even days before my heat started, it was unbearable. So, to answer your question, yes, Honnie shared it with me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silence was almost palpable and his best friend snorted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You liar!” Changmin squeaked. “You told me nothing had happened when I asked why Chanhee smelled like so much like you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon removed himself from his best friend before his eyes found Chanhee’s. He was hurt, very much so, but the shorter couldn’t blame him. If his two best friends had lied to him, he’d be too. However, he couldn’t find to strength to explain everything to the other, embarrassment still as palpable as back then. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To his side, Kevin rose an eyebrow, wondering why, after all those year, the brunette hadn’t told him. He knew the other enough to know what he was thinking. <em>I told you everything back then, Hee, everything. So why didn’t you trust me enough to do the same?</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By far, the worse of all the looks was Jacob, the only one who finally started to click pieces together. Chanhee shook his head at him, pleading with his dark eyes for him to not say anything. The oldest omega rolled his eyes, nodding unamused. Chanhee mouthed a <em>thank you.</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Fuck you, Kim Sunwoo.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The game kept going but there was nothing anyone could say that would bring Juyeon back to reality. His heart was hammering on his ears and just the sight of his roommate made him growl. So, after years, he finally had an answer of why the two of them have always been closer than expected. Sharing a heat wasn’t something you did with anyone, less than less if feelings weren’t involved. He’s smelled Chanhee during his heats for a long time now, there was no way Younghoon had been able to resist, no way on Earth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why had they lied to them? To him? Weren’t they best friends? The uncertainty on his belly didn’t leave him no matter how much alcohol he ingested and the only thing he could fathom was that, thank God, he hand’t been able to talk with his best friend like he’d planned, of everything would’ve gone to shit. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so, what do you think? i promised it'll all make sense. here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/galaxhyun">twitter</a> in case you want to scream at me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>deep talks and heats</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello!! i'm sorry this took me so long, i really tried my best to write it quicker but i ended up deleting everything i wrote when i wasn't inspired, i don't want to write just to publish and not be happy about it so, yes, thank you for the patience. </p>
<p>this chapter was difficult because it has a lot of emotions, smut and feelings thinking. it also has a younghoon that took me quite a while to get right without him coming out as a complete asshole.</p>
<p>anyway, i hope quarantine is being as okay as it can to everyone. i had to drop all my classes because i wasn't being taught correctly and it really was useless so i'm pretty bumped by it.</p>
<p>okay waw this was so unnecessarily long?</p>
<p>vote for tbz on road to kingdom!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the week since the party, Chanhee had seen Juyeon a total of 3 times. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first of those was right after, the morning half the house couldn’t even talk because their heads hurt a bit too much. Considering they’ve been the ones with the most self control, the both of them and Youngjae were the only ones up and preparing homemade medicines for their roommates. During that 2 hours, his best friend has talked with him as if nothing had happened but they knew each other too well. Even with the faking, Chanhee could see right though him. His voice wasn’t relaxed as usual, with tints of anger very visible. The hugs were completely gone, reducing their physical contact to when only necessary, very scarces. However, the worse of all was the taller’s smell. In the years they’ve lived under the same roof, Chanhee had never felt so away from his best friend. Which were usually calming and inviting pheromones had been replaced by caution, the ones he usually realised around sketchy strangers to keep the away. It hurt, he felt disgusting and rejected. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second had been at university. Him and Kevin were having lunch when Juyeon dropped by, sitting next to him. The conversation had been mostly him and Kevin, with Chanhee trying his best not to stand up and make distance between him and that smell. As soon as his eyes started to tear up, he made up some shit excuse and got out of there. Kevin, no matter how mad he still was at him, came to find it afterwards, inviting him to a café. The other tried his best to keep up the conversation away from both Younghoon and Juyeon and Chanhee really appreciated it. Still, the distance between them didn’t help with his feelings of rejections. Even if the red haired was trying, the tension was almost palpable. As they arrived back home, it had been almost a relief to be alone with his thought again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The third time was the day before, when Jacob’s heat and Sangyeon’s rut struck. With their oldest boys gone, Jaehyun and Younghoon were in charge, which meant the 98 liner had to help. Their responsibilities started days before the actual cycle though, as Jacob nested for almost a week and Sangyeon started being snappy and annoying just a few days after that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Having their cycles aligned was easier for them and, in the long run, for everyone else. That didn’t mean it wasn’t annoying. Because they were the oldest in the house, losing both of them at the same time implied way more job than usual. With Hyunjun’s rut not that long before, the youngest alpha was very versatile, in a perfect mood one second and completely unbearable at the other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This month seemed to want them all dead. Juyeon’s rut had apparently moved forwards because he was presenting his pre-rut behavior by the times the oldest when into their cycles. Which meant, of course, Chanhee himself was going insane. In the last few months, he’d tried his best to keep away from his best friend when his rut was about to hit, as the scent was enough to trigger his own heat. Right then, he also was merely a week away and, with the combination of anything, he couldn’t escape the taller’s company. They had to cover for the oldest shift of cooking and cleaning, take care of the younger boys and the house, while still focusing on their university work and cycles. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee was sure he was going to snap.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somehow, he felt that his best friend’s anger was useful. Because he’d been straying away from the brunette even days before all this started, his behaviour didn’t change, just increased. Yes, they had shit to do together but, outside of that, Juyeon avoided him like the plague. He would’ve been way more hurt if he wasn’t so glad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The day before, their last actual encounter, it had been their time for cleaning the kitchen. Juyeon hadn’t look at all thrilled but Chanhee couldn’t blame him. They chatted as they had done for days, pretending everything was alright but not believing it for a second. After half an hour, the conversation died down and they each focused on what they were doing. Chanhee used way too much floor detergent to try and cover up the taller’s pheromones. His nose was crying and he was sure he’d probably fucked it up forever but, right then, he didn’t care. Anything was better than Juyeon smelling like sex. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“-hee, CHANHEE!” his best friend shook him by the shoulders, making the tears escape the corner of his eyes. “You’re going to drown us on this smell.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Indeed, the taller had the hand that wasn’t on the brunette underneath his nose, looking pained. And he almost felt bad. Until he didn’t. Because he was so close, there was no detergent on the floor that could’t cover up his alpha pheromones. Juyeon’s usual thyme was barely there, Chanhee had never smelled him like this. It was alluring, yes, but it was dangerous, as if saying <em>try me, I’ll make you scream. </em>His best friend had always draw him into, he noticed, but this was a first. He bit his lower lip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ju-juyeon,” his voice sounded pathetic but, honestly, he couldn’t care less. He was hard, very, very hard, and he needed out. “You-r pheromones.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sightly older boy squinted his eyes, not taking them away from his friend. Maybe he hadn’t been able to make it understandable? His voice was sloppy because pleasure was taking over. The tip of Juyeon’s tongue escape from between his teeth, his signature “I’m thinking” gesture. Chanhee’s own lip left a low moan out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His best friend’s eye grew big and he left go of the other’s shoulder. The brunette poured intuitively, not waiting the warmth to go. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry!” the taller was backing out fast, panic visible. “Sorry Chanhee.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The cleaning liquid invited his nostrils once again and he groaned, knowing full well there was no way his boner was going anywhere.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thankfully, the young omegas weren’t on their shared room so he dropped on his nest and shoved his right hand down his pants, thankful morning-him had decided to wear joggers. The pleased sigh that left his lips was probably audible by anyone that passed by his door but, at this point, Chanhee was so gone, he didn’t even care if Juyeon himself found him jerking off to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The image rolled into his head and now there was no turning back. What would the taller boy think? Chanhee’s pheromones were full out at this point. Would he find them alluring? Would he offer his help?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sure hoped so.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon would surely use his low, dark, alpha voice. Another load and pained moan escaped him. What would he said? <em>Hands off, </em>maybe. It was no secret to himself Chanhee loved being bossed around when he was all hot and bothered but coming from his best friend’s usual nice persona would fuck him up highly. <em>Do you want me to touch you? </em>The brunette could almost hear himself begging for it, pleading Juyeon to put his big hands around his cock. Fuck, they’d feel so good, his large fingers over his length. Even with the demanding actitud, he wouldn’t tease, it was still him after all. He would surely place kissed all over his body, nibble on his neck like he usually did on a platonic affectionate way but adding little bites and sucking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice got caught on his throat, his imagination being complimented by his real movements. His thumb caressed the head, smearing the precum and he’d to bite down on his bottom lip, <b>hard</b>, to not scream loudly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took him second to cum, Juyeon’s presence strong on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If the past few months have been bad, there was no world that could describe how he was feeling right now. His nesting had started 4 days ago and, at the beginning, it had been normal, making him feel a bit more anxious than usual, his clingy levels all the way up. But yesterday, when Juyeon had started his rut, it had all gone south.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Considering they weren’t even on speaking terms and the avoiding had gotten worse since that afternoon on the kitchen, Chanhee was feeling so bad, his body started physically hurting, not related to leaking at all. It was horrible, he felt so incredibly lonely his heart was like its own entity with his whole mind, who did nothing but scream for the alpha to embrace him, to hug him, to scent him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For the first time since he’d moved, his nest didn’t feel comfortable.With Juyeon’s smell entirely missing, it didn’t feel like a nest at all. The mattress wasn’t hugging, his pillows were too hard and everyone else’s present was a bit too much. So, he went a little mad, putting everything away from his safe space, trying with all his might to make it his again. The obvious answer, of course, was to ask for the taller’s scent but he couldn’t, as this heat seemed to have brought over something else: anger.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What had happened between Younghoon and him during his shared heat was theirs. They had their reasons and they didn’t own those to anyone but the both of them. Yes, being lied to was frustrated, he got that, he got how angry it made their friends, the people they were the closest with, their chosen family, but they weren’t entitled to an explanation. They had things they decided to keep to themselves because it was a choice, no one was forced to share everything, no matter their bond. So the fact that none of them seemed to understand that had snapped something in the brunette during this pre-heat and that something was rage. Caring and bonding with others was about respect and love and if they couldn’t respect obvious boundaries, they needed to reassess how much their friendship meant. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Groaning, he launched a pillow across the room, hitting the wall in front of him with no force what so ever, which only helped to make his frustration arose. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another sting on his chest made him tear up, the clinching feeling was too much, he needed it to stop. And before he noticed, he was sobbing, his checks, neck, tee, everything wet, his throat sore and his head killing him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When the door opened, he glared at its direction, not wanting to see anyone or anyone to see him like this, destroyed, broken. However, as soon as Younghoon’s gentle features peaked, his face concerned, he crumbled even more, practically whining the older’s name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He waited for permission to invade his space but Chanhee couldn’t but nod, by this point the tears glossing his sight so much he didn’t even perceive how close the older was before he slide into the nest. His firewood scent wasn’t thyme but the younger didn’t care. It was familiar, it was trusted, it was his best friend. The hug that engulfed him felt like home and his heart ached for the final time before settling down. Of course, his best friend was realising such a high amount of calming pheromones, it was surprising Chanhee hadn’t fallen sleep yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His long finger found their way into the other’s straight locks, reinforcing the calming atmosphere. “Talk to me, please.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t easy finding his voice after what felt like hours of nothing but whimpers and screeching but he tried his best. “I’m so angry and lonely.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re all here for you sweetheart.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older had turned on his full <em>heat </em>mode, in which his voice turned down quite a bit, it softened and it was filled with compliments and sweet nicknames. He appreciated it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you’re here but the others don’t seem to.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They’re just a bit confused, they feel betrayed, give them some time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do they feel betrayed about, hyung? About the fact that we had the audacity to keep something incredibly private to ourselves?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shifting a little so he was resting completely on top of the older’s chest, he didn’t stop either the movement of his hand or his pheromones, trying to help Chanhee stay on himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“About the fact that we lied to them about something important.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We didn’t lie, we chose not to tell them. Younghoon hyung, that night was ours on no one else’s. We did it for a reason, even if we’ve grown to learn it wasn’t a good reason at all to begging with. Maybe we aren’t mates, but it brought us closer on ways nothing else could have. You were there for me when I needed you the most, when I was so low I couldn’t even have the strength to keep myself a float. And I don’t regret keeping that to myself or, better said, ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby, I would never regret that night and if I could go back and do it again, I would. Even if we were wrong, we did it with good intentions, not hurting anyone on the process, not even ourselves. We love each other, we did before sharing your heat and we do after. You’re my partner in many ways, even if romantic is not one of those,” he felt the older’s smile. “I don’t blame you for thinking about it that way because I do the same. Even if the fear of disappointing Sangyeon is prevalent, that’s not the reason why I chose to not tell anyone. However, that doesn’t mean I don’t understand the other’s feelings, think how you’d feel.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Chanhee knew, under the layers of his pre-heat emotions, that he wasn’t really angry either, that he could see the things from his friends’ perspective and that they were justify. Still, he also knew that his point was right and that they needed to respect not just his boundaries but his decisions. And most important, they needed to sit down, talk with him and ask why he’d chosen what he did. 15 days had passed and not one of them had done so, not even Juyeon, who’s distance had not only gotten worse, but he also didn’t really seemed interesting on being on even the same space as him most of the time.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thinking about the other made his pain reappear and Younghoon panicked, trying his best to realise even more pheromones and to keep the smaller body closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung, how am I going to survive this heat without his smell?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chanhee, ask for it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’ll solve it, okay? Trust me.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“With my life.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn’t sure how long after that he drifted into sleep but the last thing he remembered was his best friend’s sweet humming of a song to help him get some of that very needed rest. To his dismay as well as his gratitude, his dreams were filled with dark hair and thyme scent, with nights at bars, sofa cuddles, big hoodies. It felt normal, like he was back two weeks ago and his best friend hadn’t started shattering his heart little by little.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Younghoon entered their room, he looked way beyond pissed. His hair was messy, his clothes were messy and his face was tinted with a mixture of annoyance and utter rage. Juyeon’s stomach clenched. Not only did the other barely got to that point but he was also the second oldest alpha on their pack, making his respect towards him even stronger than just the one he gave him as a friend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without a world but with extensive eye contact, the tallest walked towards their closet, practically ransacked it and came out holding one of his hoodies. Juyeon wanted to ask what did the older needed his clothes for but he was way too intimidated to talk first.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You,” his voice was strangely calm and devoid of feelings, “are a fucking asshole. I get you’re mad at us for lying to you but if you don’t talk with Chanhee as soon as his heat is over, I swear to fucking god I’m going to kill you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, the tall body was out of his sight before he could even assimilate what had been said but as the words started to sink in, he could feel the guilt raise from within his stomach. He so wished it was the lying the only think that had kept him from his best friend so far but the jealousy and the plain pain he was feeling were way stronger than any sense of betrayal. Yes, of course he was hurt by the fact that none of his best friends had decided to informed him about this but, of course, he knew perfectly well they didn’t have to. Chanhee wasn’t his mate and, even if he was, they still didn’t need to tell him shit. It was obviously an event very personal to the both of them and he’d not been acting very sympathetic.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not to mention, that afternoon on the kitchen a week ago had scared him, with Chanhee’s voice still hunting his nightmare. How could he be stupid enough to let his pheromones go rampant that close to an omega? He’d have easily triggered the slightly younger boy’s heat without noticing if his pleading tone and his lustful eyes had been any indicator. That, of course, didn’t mean the interaction he’d not effect on him, as he’d had to seek refuge on the nearest bathroom to get reed of the boner he’d popped off as soon as his friend had mumbled his name.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was it true that he was being completely irrational? Yes, of course. Was he letting his brain be driven by his alpha way too much? Also yes, and that one annoyed him the most. They were not animals, the were humans able to control his feelings and impulses. The attraction he felt towards the brunette gave him no claim over him, he was a person, a friend and someone Juyeon cared about deeply.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeonnie,” it was Changmin’s voice that brought him back to reality. The beta was standing by his door, smiling. “Younghoon hyung wants to talk to us about something.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Swallowing, still highly intimidated by his friend’s state, he got up and followed the shorter boy to the living room. His rut had calmed down today but the second day was always the best for him, as he felt in the most control. The third and last was the worse and he was sure that with how fucked up his feelings had been lately, it was going to suck ass.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up, Younghonnie?” Sangyeon was sitting on the couch, his boyfriend on his lap. Jacob had been acting pretty unlike him lately, avoiding Chanhee even more than him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tall alpha stud straight and Juyeon could tell by his eyes he was letting his usual calm and caring self go a little, embracing his nature. This wasn’t going to be nice. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chanhee and I owe you nothing,” the strong first words sucked the air out of the room. “The only one in a position to demand an explanation is Sangyeon hyung but he’s still not entitle to one. And I’m not going to give it, to any of you,” his voice was the lowest he’d ever heard it and Juyeon shivered. “We didn’t intend on you to know we’d fucked and even now, I don’t feel comfortable with you knowing. That night was ours and ours only and I don’t want any of you pocking your noses where they don’t belong. Sunwoo, I know you didn’t do it intentionally but I’m still waiting for an apology.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger alpha retrieved in himself a little, feeling threatened by the older’s dominance. Younghoon looked around, not backing up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You feel betrayed? I’m sorry but we don’t share literally everything that happens to us and I’m sure you all have thing you prefer to not talk about. And I respect that because I respect you. I also respect you feelings but they don’t give you an excuse to act like assholes. Chanhee is going through one his worse heats, alone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The last words hit all of them like a brick, specially the oldest. Sangyeon sighed heavily, his eyes becoming glossing. On top of him, Jacob bit his lower lip, closing his hands and resting them on his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So feel what you want to feel, but stop being entitled, you didn’t even talk to us about it. None of you came to ask me or him why we’d decided not to tell you, you just got mad and ignored us most of the time,” his eyes stayed in Juyeon for a bit longer than everyone else. “I can give you even a bigger explanation about the whole thing if you want one, I’m here to talk, we’re friends. But you need to act you age and communicate because one of the omegas in our pack is feeling lonely and none of you notice.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that closed the deal, making Youngjae actually sob slightly. The youngest omega hadn’t exactly been ignoring his older roommate, Juyeon knew, he was way too obsessed with him lately to allow himself to act like that. However, that didn’t mean he hadn’t kept his distance a little, the older guessed he was just a little confused about the whole ordeal, having his own problems to deal with. On the other hand, Sunwoo was practically shaking by Sangyeon. This whole thing wasn’t exactly his fault but he’d asked so the guilt must have been eating him alive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well,” Sangyeon’s voice wasn’t really his, as it was soft but energetic, almost always tender and caring but always with that air his main alpha status gave him. Right there, it sounded like someone was trying to imitate their leader more than him himself talking. “I think you could’ve worded all that a little nicer, Younghoon, but I agree. You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to and is none of our business, not even mine. Even if I’m your main alpha, you owe me nothing, you said it yourself. We all have been pretty immature lately, on different levels, of course, but still. I’m sorry and I’m sorry to Chanhee too, I’ve failed as his recognised alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Younghoon’s strong exterior cracked, his alpha going back into himself. It was amazing to see, his face dropping and his heart showing. “N-no, I didn’t want to say that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changmin patted his back, smiling at him. “We get you, Honnie hyung. I apologise, I’ve been a bit of a dick. And we know you didn’t mean that,” he shoot his sight to their alpha, his expression softening. “The fact that you’re our leader doesn’t mean you’re perfect, hyung. You sometimes make mistakes in your judgement or act guided by your emotions. You’re a person before you’re our main alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The words hit him just as hard and they must have the oldest. He couldn’t let him stupid jealousy over an omega his alpha thought belonged to him ruin one of the best friendships he’d ever had. The confusing feeling over the younger lately had resulted in nothing good and even if he knew he couldn’t really know exactly what he was feeling by himself, he needed to get back their friendship before thinking anything above that. No matter the nature of it, he’d always cared about Chanhee because he loved him, he was his best friend, his partner in jokes and cuddles, his horror hater companion, his coffee goer. They were so much more than whatever was happing to him lately and he needed to get his shit together soon. He had all of the younger’s heat to learn how to control his alpha and separate his attraction for the youngers as a person and his attraction to him as an alpha.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, scratch not asking for help. Even if he didn’t exactly feel comfortable talking about it with Younghoon after what he’d learn, and even worse because he didn’t exactly knew his feelings towards the omega, Sangyeon was still there. And yes, he knew he needed to talk with both his best friends and ask about their relationship (if they wanted to tell) but that wasn’t an option at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that, they all dispersed, going their separate ways. Juyeon nodded at his roommate and the two of them disappeared into their shared bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re right, I was being an asshole. I’m sorry, you’re my best friend and I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older alpha’s pheromones hit him and his eyes almost watered at the intensity of his feelings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I shouldn’t have called you an asshole.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made the younger laugh. “Lying is bad for your skin hyung, we both know you were right.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Taking a sit on his bed, the older sighed loudly. He was tired but he couldn’t really blame him. He’d been Chanhee practically almost exclusive support for two weeks. Yes, Kevin had been there for him but he wasn’t exactly there, as even him could read the tension between the two.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll talk with him after his heat. Tomorrow is the last day of my rut and I’m going to be insufferable, I don’t want to go to him like that. I owe him an actual and genuine apology and if I look annoyed, the credibility is going to drop for him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taller boy nodded. “That’s probably a good idea, you’re a bitch on your third. Also, his heat starts tomorrow so putting you two alone on a room is forbidden.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Images flashed on his mind and he cursed mentally, it wasn’t the time to be thinking about that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for telling me, well, us and for standing up for Chanhee.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That gained him a nod from the other. “He can do that for himself but he’s feeling way too shitty and that’s making him unreasonable, I don’t want him to have to deal with all that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Putting a hand on his hyung’s shoulder, Juyeon gifted him a caring smile. “Thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of answering, the taller threw them both down, resting his head on the other’s chest and they laid like that until dinner, playing with their phones. Still, the younger’s head was running at 100 km per hour, coming up with a list to follow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">
    <span class="s2">Juyeon’s list to getting his shit together:</span>
  </span>
</p>
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1"><span class="s1"><em>learning to separate feelings: my alpha is part of me, not me, we feel different. talk with sangyeon.</em></span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1"><em>call the doctor about irregulars ruts. </em></span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1"><em>apologise to chanhee after his heat is over and i have my ideas clearer in my head. be honest. let him know you acted like a shithead. </em></span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1"><em>what are my feeling for him? apart from sexual desire? also talk with sangyeon</em></span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1"><em>take chanhee out for coffee, he deserves to be spoiled </em></span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1"><em>ask about bbangnyu feelings for each other. remember to ask if they want to share them with me. is their choice!!!!!</em></span></li>
<li class="li1"><span class="s1"><em>talk with chanhee about my feelings once i have those clearer on my mind.</em></span></li>
</ul>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After their chat, Chanhee’s heat had indeed started and no matter how many time Juyeon told himself he needed to clean his head, only a single moaning reaching his ears when he walked a bit too close to the other’s bedroom door (totally not intentional), his brain went fussy. With his rut so close before, it was even worse than the month prior.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d been attending school normally, trying to get back to date thanks to the two days he’d lost over his rut, which had been just as miserable as he’d predicting. His inner alpha was desperate to run towards the omega’s nest and scent Chanhee, had him scent him, bite him, claim him, fuck him. The rational part of him, very absent during those days, was trying its best to fight such thoughts, reminded him Chanhee wasn’t him mate and he had no right to do all that.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It didn’t exactly worked. Blonde hair filled his mind for those devilish 20 hours, making him harder and harder as time passed by. Once he couldn’t resist anymore, he simply gave up, shushed his roommate away and had the best wank of his life, with his brain picturing Chanhee’s eyes on his and that precious mouth on his dick.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d felt like utter shit after it but also incredibly pleased. His mind really was fucking him over.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was the third day on the younger’s heat when Juyeon couldn’t take the uncertainty anymore. Was this really only his alpha? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Knocking, he waited a few seconds before being allowed in. The oldest shared nest wasn’t that different to the one Jacob used to have down on the omega’s room. The matters was the same but it had way less pillows and clothing had been replaced by duvets and all type of bedspread. Somehow, it felt like the couple and not just Cob’s but, again, Juyeon guessed that was the idea.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up Yeonnie?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His main alpha was sat on the desk, hovering over some papers. To his surprise, the oldest omega was sat on the floor, trying to put together a pretty big jigsaw. His expression was filled with amusement but he reminded himself he was there for a reason.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we talk?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to leave?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head, winning one of Jacob’s calming smiles. The other two got up from their respective places and invited him to take a sit on their nest. His eyes opened big. It was important to let someone else into such a personal space and the young alpha felt touched, which must have reflected on his scent, as the oldest boys gave him caring expressions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I don’t know where to start really.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why don’t you tell us what this has to do with?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nature?” he tried before scrunching his nose. “Our secondary genders.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m all ears,” Sangyeon crossed his legs, looking way younger than usual.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just, I wanted to know who do we divide our alpha’s feelings from ours? Or like,” he coughed, uncomfortable. “Its desire from our own.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Biting his lower lip, the oldest listened to him carefully, moving the gears on his brain. “Well, first, I think we <b>are</b> our alpha. Yes, sometimes we’re driven by impulses that come from nature but they’re always founded on our own feelings. Can I ask why exactly are you having trouble distinguishing?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, for example, how did you know your attraction for Jacob hyung came from you and not from the alpha part of you that felt a push to his omega?” he said it very hesitantly, worried to offend.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That time, the omega answer. “Do you feel attracted to me, Ju?” He shook his head. “And did you before I mated?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, what about Haknyeon? or Youngjae?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head again. “Jae’s sent did call to me but I knew it was just that.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob smiled softly. “What about Chanhee, then?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, he shrugged, knowing he was blushing. “I don’t know? I mean, I think is me but what if it’s just my alpha?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think that was the point of Cobbie’s questions,” Sangyeon counted the omegas with his fingers. “Nor Hak or Jae do something for you. Yes, their pheromones call for your instant but you’re sure is just that, instinct. But is not like that with Hee, right? You feel attraction, even when he’s not in heat?” he nodded at that. “Well, I’m no expert but that doesn’t sound like just alpha want to me. And, yes, our natures work for us to mate but, Juyeon, we’re our alpha. If yours is calling for Chanhee, is because you want him.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He processed the information. It was obvious if he thought about it that way. Nature was what he felt towards the other omegas and his pheromones but it had nothing to do with his feelings for the brunette, which were way beyond that. And it also made sense that his alpha would call for what he wanted because, evidently, his alpha was him and he wasn’t driven by nothing but his desire to sick his dick on omegas.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, so, I like Chanhee?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob giggled. “I think you do, Juyeonnie. The alpha in you is doing nothing but replicate you heart’s desires.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great,” he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I ask what’s wrong?” Sangyeon rested a hand on his leg.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“For starters, I don’t know if he feels the same. Second, I don’t know what’s going on between him and Younghoon and, if I’m honest, I’m a little scared to ask about it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The oldest nodded, patting his leg to show support. “I understand. I-“ he exhaled. “I think something else happened that night.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Staring at the couple, he bit his lower lip. The air was suddenly tons heavier than before. “Something else?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob shrugged then. “Even if it did, that was age ago. Don’t you think that if there was something between them, they’ve mated by now?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He considered it for a second. Their shared heat had been well over a year prior, which meant Chanhee had had another 6 until now. And because he shared his room with Younghoon, he knew the older had been in there for most of them. Yes, until just months ago Chanhee roomed by himself, which gave him the change to sneak the other in but he doubted any of them could’ve miss the sound of them having sex. And there was no way they’d have matted without telling Sangyeon. Recognising the older as their platonic alpha had been their choice and Juyeon knew the feelings that brought. He trusted him and he knew that if he mated, he’d like for Sangyeon to know. In the case he mated with someone on their pack, he’d also ask for his permission. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you’re right but I still have to think about it a little more.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob hugged him. “We’re always here if you want to chat.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you hyung, I mean it. Right now, I’ll wait for Hee’s heat to be over so I can apologise to him for being a complete idiot.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made the other two’s expressions drop. “I wanted to do the same but I also have to wait.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did apologise when I was taking care of him yesterday but I’m going to do it again once he’s more conscious.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">And with that, he excused himself to his room, ready to spent hours staring at the roof and analysing his own feelings. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>so, what do you think? what does sangcob mean? is junew's chat going to go well? will sunwoo apologise? </p>
<p>come chat with me in <a href="https://twitter.com/galaxhyun">tw</a> and also read my au, it fucks 😪</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Heats, problem solving and honesty</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm publishing this to celebrate tbz's second win on rtk!! i was going to make it longer but i really wanted to give deobis something too!!</p><p>this chapter made my heart melt into sugar but it starts very smutty, no apologises.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything was warm and Chanhee could feel the heat moving all over his body, flowing with his blood. By this point he wasn’t sure what the wet spots were but he didn’t care about it. His dick hurt and his ass leaked and he wanted to die but he also wanted to fuck, any of the two would do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was 18 when he learned his fingers were useful for more than touching and, since then, his heats were barely focused on his members, liking the feeling of something rubbing agains his prostate to make his body shiver. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lying on his nest, with the room entirely for himself, of course, he slide two fingers in without trouble. It was the fourth day of his heat and he was way beyond stretched by now. Moaning on a needy tone, he pushed even further, drool dropping from his lips. It was probably disgusting but he didn’t care, his brain couldn’t focus on anything that wasn’t Juyeon’s scent. It was so pure, so beautiful, he wanted to other to devour him whole, to make him know how hard he could fuck him, how loud he could make him scream, how deep he could go, how good it could feel.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other’s name left his mouth louder than he had intended but he was way too gone to give a shit, his heat making his head go fuzzy and his awareness of consequences blend into his desire. Putting third finger in, he groaned even louder, inhaling as the tip brushed against the knot of muscles. It was incredible how much feeling his heat gave him, how much pleasure and want. Inhaling deeply, he left his omega guide him through it, sure that part of him would know what he wanted better. He couldn’t exactly explain it, he just followed the flow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Aware it’d be way more comfortable to lay on his stomach and lift his hips, he did so, the other’s hoodie resting on his pillow and the pheromones hitting him directly on the cock. Thankfully, Younghoon had take one his roommate hadn’t wore since his rut started because, if not, the whole thing would had been so much worse and Chanhee knew he wouldn’t have been able to contain the extreme want that overtook him, the need for the alpha to dick him down until he could think only of him. In reality, Juyeon was already everything the brunette could think about during his heat, it had been like that for months. He would start to worry about it when he wasn’t so horny.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Making his fingers move again, he choked on a moan, the sensation too incredible to bare. Juyeon’s hands were bigger then his and they would feel incredible inside of him, making him squirm and beg. God, would Chanhee love to beg him, again and again. He would love to see him smirk, telling him he couldn’t hear him, that he needed to plea louder. He would probably tease him, taking his fingers out. Even if Chanhee liked being bossed around, he knew the alpha would do anything he asked him to. The though along with his movements made him come untouched, spilling all over the bedsheets. Fuck, he needed to change them again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The air entered and exited his lungs fast as he panted, his eyes closing shut. His high was finally coming down after an entire hour. Thank God it was the last day of his heat because he couldn’t fathom the idea of having to go through all of that for another 24 hours. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he was finally calmer, the shame and guilt kicked in. Yes, he like Juyeon but that didn’t gave him the right to use his as his wanking material, it was pretty unfair towards his friend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Swallowing, he dropped the piece of clothing to the floor and, gathering all his strength, he started undoing his nest. It wasn’t very difficult, everything he’d launched across the room before his cycle was still there on the floor. His roommates hadn’t come back after that but it made sense, Chanhee’s heat was strong and the last thing he needed was triggering theirs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Surprisingly, Kevin joined Jacob on the intervals between his waves. The first time he’d asked for his permission but the brunette was so tired, he couldn’t do more than nodding. After that, the beta had been there for him, bringing food, helping him tidy and clean and, more importantly, trying his best to produce calming pheromones. It was incredible, as Chanhee knew how difficult it was for him to do so, he felt deeply touched. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After some more minutes of panting, he picked up his phone to text Jacob. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Younghoon: how are you feeling? too hot? need my help? ;)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Jacob: need me?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Youngjae: hyung, are you okay? I miss you</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Kevin: do you want some tea?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon: how are you Hee? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His laughter at Younghoon’s text died as soon as he saw Juyeon’s, the warmth of the alpha’s affection reaching him again after days of nothing both coldness. It felt incredible but also pathetic, how much did his happiness depended on the other’s fondness? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Me: next time ;)</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Me: yes plis</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Me: me too baby, you can come with the others</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Me: omg plis</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Me: i’m okay, just tired, thanks for asking Ju</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How much he missed Juyeon was way outside of his crush. Yes, he craved for his hugs, his cuddles, his scent but his laugh, his smile, his tender voice, that’s what Chanhee needed the most. Juyeon was, before anything else, his best friend. He’d the feeling Younghoon had talked to the guys about his feelings and that’s because his companions had both apologised to him. Sangyeon had done the same through text, promising to do it properly after his heat was done. However, the most surprising was Sunwoo’s. Truthfully, it wasn’t more than a plain ‘I’m sorry hyung’ but they were talking about Sunwoo here, who still owed him apologises from years and years ago. The younger’s pride was bigger than his guilt most of the times but Chanhee had learned to live with it. He’d his own ways of making it up to them: giving affection, making meals and coffee, watching a movie together, those were Sunwoo’s sorries. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door made him leave his phone back on its place by the bed and he left out a low ‘come in’. His voice was wrecked and the idea of how loud he’d been and Juyeon catching his name in between all the groans hit him like a freezing bucket of water. Being an omega sucked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey baby,” Jacob smiled, standing by his right before Chanhee nodded and allowed him to sit by his side. Because the older knew him too well, he laid by him, resting his back against the headboard. The younger crawled towards him, putting his head on his lap. The other’s fingers moved towards his locks almost immediately, simultaneously to his pheromones starting to fill Chanhee’s body with contentment. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Apart from that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m okay, just grateful is my last day.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob nodded, his fingers still moving. “It was bad, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s been a long time since one of your heats was this strong.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed, shrugging. “I guess.” The older understood the message: <em>I don’t want to talk about it. </em>“Where’s Jae? I told him he could come.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s making tea with Kev, I need to spray in here before he comes, we don’t want to trigger his heat.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah. Waw, I’m really out of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob chuckled. “Let me do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing the can of neutraliser by the bed, the oldest omega moved away, spraying it all over the room. Chanhee poured, needing the warmth of his body after such a heat but he stopped himself for whining, he’d be back. Once he was done, Jacob poked his head out the door, calling for the others. Kevin had no problems coming in but Youngjae flinched even to the amount of nothingness that was on the air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Jae, maybe you should stay out?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made the youngest pouted. “No, I can do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rolling his eyes but smiling anyways, Chanhee opened his arms big, receiving the maknae on them. His vanilla felt nostalgic and the brunette realised exactly <b>how much</b> he’d missed his roommate. Did Jacob felt like that towards him too?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eric nuzzled his head on his chest. “I missed you hyung.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Passing his hand over his light hair, Chanhee smiled softly. “Me too, very much.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You too are so cute, my chest is going to burst.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin was wearing pyjamas and Chanhee wondered for the first time what the time was. During heats, he lost the consistency of his days, falling in and out of sleep after he was done jerking off, not matter the hour it is. It was highly confusing but he managed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The four of them sat down, Youngjae so close to him, he could barely lift his arm to have his tea. Honestly, Chanhee didn’t care, as the youngest’s presence made him feel calmer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve grown very close,” Jacob noted over his cup.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette nodded, smiling at Youngjae. “Is this an omega thing, hyung?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think Youngjae has found refuge in you, so your omegas feel safer around each other. Is kind of a strange connection, it normally happened between omegas and alphas, but is not impossible. I think is very beautiful.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, so maybe Sunwoo had felt it and that’s why he was so angry at him? He wasn’t about to ask that with the blonde on the room so he simply nodded again, hugging the other closer. “We’re special.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the keep drinking their tea, their chat shifted towards other topics, from school to hobbies and Chanhee breathed for the first time in weeks. He wasn’t feeling lonely anymore and that made him realise how much it had actually hurt; the feeling very strong. Now that his pre-heat emotions were gone, he knew it wasn’t as bad as he’d made it to be and that his friends just felt betrayed but, still, the core of the problem was real: he didn’t want to share something so personal and it’d hurt his friends ignored him for such decision. He was aware they knew about it (Younghoon, obviously) and they’d apologised. He also knew people made mistakes and feelings sometimes make one act a little stupid but he couldn’t forget the feeling of abandonment by his pack that had infected him. Chanhee really hoped he never got to feel that again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It took him half an hour to start yawning and Jacob shushed the other’s out, even with Youngjae’s complaints. It made the brunette feel another kind of warmth, very different from his heat’s one. It was love, he knew.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, can we talk a little before you sail to dreamland?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee chuckled, nodding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob sat by him again but, this time, there was a small distance between them, as if the older wanted to say this with his head clear. The brunette bit his tongue, expectantly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to start by apologising again. It wasn’t my place to decide you should’ve told me. However, that wasn’t what hurt me the most. It was the lying. A year ago, I noticed the change, of course I did. We were the only presented omegas back then and we spent most of our time together. I knew your cycle as well as I did mine and I’d your habits internalised, to this day, I don’t even have to think about what you want, I just know it. When I asked you that next heat, you told me nothing had happened, but it was so different, I thought it was someone else’s heat, not the person I’ve shared my last 12 cycles with. Now it makes sense but I felt like you didn’t trust me enough to tell me what you’ve done.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette’s expression dropped. He understood Jacob’s feelings because he still remembered the first time his heat had came and he’s locked himself on his new room with his new roommate. Omegas had special connections; sharing some much of one’s most vulnerable time with some did that. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was scared you’d think less of me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby,” Jacob’s expression had also dropped, his eyes so glossy Chanhee doubted he could ever see him. Scooting over, the older hugged him, his body shaking from the sobbing he hadn’t even noticed had started. “I’ll never think less of you. I know what you did and I don’t judge you. It was your call and I’m sure you had your reasons.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette moved away a little, staring at his friend on the eyes. <em>Oh, he really knows.</em> It was as if a rock had been lifted from his shoulders, knowing he hadn’t disappointed someone so important to him with his important decision.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does Sangyeon hyung know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob nodded. “I think he realised by himself but we talked about it. Sorry, I know it wasn’t my place.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is he angry with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course no, sweetheart. He thinks the same I do. He’s a bit annoyed with Younghoon but that’s just the alpha in him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was my idea,” his voice sounded desperate but he didn’t care. “Please, tell him that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jacob’s scent changed and Chanhee’s shoulders relaxed. “Don’t worry, okay? He understands, I mean it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re not going to tell anyone, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course not, that’s yours and Hoonie’s call to make.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sure his hyung wouldn’t lie to him, Chanhee cuddled the older’s body, needing to feel acceptance at a moment like this. Jacob passed his open palm on his back, helping deliver the message he really wasn’t either angry nor disappointed. It was hard, Chanhee wasn’t ready to talk about it with someone that wasn’t Younghoon, but just the knowledge that his hyungs wouldn’t judge him, that his alpha, the head of their pack, wasn’t angry was enough to help him fall asleep. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that Jacob was gone, as both his bed and theside of his body were cold, which meant that the second thing he noticed was that his heat was officially over. The third thing he noticed was how intensely bad he felt, with his whole body making him believe he had been torn apart and then put back together without much effort. The fourth thing he noticed was Juyeon’s smell all overt the place, making him groan softly. Jesus, he was going insane.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hee?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or maybe not. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His best friend was sitting on the floor by his bed, wearing his pyjamas and with black bags under his eyes. He looked tired and Chanhee’s heart tightened on his chest, making his entirely discomfort even worse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juyeon?” his voice was small, throat still fucked by his heat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy stood there, away enough from his nest to not invade the omega’s space, which made him roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to hug me or what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could see the light coming back to the taller’s eyes as he dropped by his side, engulfing the smaller boy on his long arms. For the first time in three weeks, Chanhee felt completely at home, knowing perfectly well he never wanted to be away from the alpha’s affection again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m so sorry, I’m such an asshole,” Juyeon placed a kiss on the top of his head. “Never let me act like that again, please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The brunette giggled. “Please don’t, I felt like fucking shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me too baby. I’m so, so sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pet name landed right on his heart and Chanhee curled inside the hug, wanting to feel the other entirely. “Couldn’t we’ve done this before my heat? It was horrible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt his best friend tensing. “Shit, I’m really am the worse. When Younghoon helped me come back to my senses, it was already to late to talk with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’d have come anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taller chuckled. “And have Sangyeon kill me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good point,” he moved even closer, knowing Juyeon probably thought he was acting extremely weird but at this point, he didn’t give a single fuck. His best friend was back and he wasn’t letting him go. Also, he was about to think he was weirder. “Ju?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you scent me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If the alpha’s pheromones were anything to go by, Chanhee knew he’s struck right on his pride. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thyme filled his nostrils and the brunette felt no shame pouring out loud, absorbing the other’s smell. It was drowning in the best way possible and he shivered. He needed that and his post-heat state made the consequences of such a request fly out the window. Still, Juyeon had scented him before so he probably wouldn’t think it was that strange. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everything’s better when you’re around.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I love post-heat Chanhee the most,” Juyeon joked, moving his legs up the nest, kicking his slippers off. “You always shower me with compliments.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee moved his nose to the taller’s scent gland, smelling directly into it. “Is because I love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon was about to lose his fucking mind. He really was trying his best but having the brunette <b>right</b> on his scent glad, mumbling sweet nothing to him was a little to much.However, he didn’t move even an inch, knowing the omega needed him. Yes, the few hours after his heat Chanhee was always like that, all touchy and needy, but the alpha had never seen him reach such point. He’d never directly asked for him to scent him, at most implying it and at least triggering it with rubbing his wrist. Blunt Chanhee was a new Chanhee and he was sure he didn’t want him gone ever again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The whole room smelt of nothingness, as Jacob had spread about two cans of neutraliser before letting him put a single feet in but Juyeon didn’t complain, as it had been the only condition the oldest omega had given him. And, anyways, he knew that as soon as he got closer to the omega, he would start scenting the place again. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You smell nice,” left his lips before he could even consider it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee poured<b> again </b>and Juyeon melted. “That’s something coming from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The shorter move even closer, placing the top of his nose on his glad, making Juyeon gasp. “Baby, that tickles.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not buts, here,” he pulled the brunette’s head away slowly, moving his hands up and resting his wrist against him. Chanhee inhaled deeply, very erotically. Fuck, he should’ve just waited until tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hee, are you sure your heat is over?” it was a stupid question, as he knew perfectly he wouldn’t have been able to keep his hand out of the younger if that wasn’t the case.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just missed you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding, Juyeon moved his other hand to the younger’s neck, moving them up and down. After a few more deep breaths, he focused the best he could, relaxing first his body and then his mind, producing the pheromones that could help his best friend the best.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God,” Chanhee mumbled, dropping his arm and going back to cuddle on his chest, burring his head in the room between his shoulders and his neck. Juyeon knew he simple wanted to smell him from the source so he said nothing this time. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come here.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The smaller boy let himself be manhandled easily and Juyeon got him on his lap in no time, making the access to his gland even easier. He could also pass his open palm all over the younger’s body, he knew how much he liked it. Unconsciously, he found himself on the same position the younger was, resting his face on that small space, trying his best to absorb all the green tea and mint he could. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If you ghost me again, I’m going to choke you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon abstained himself from saying he wouldn’t mind, instead going for “never.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just a week after Chanhee’s heat, the situation inside the house was back to normal. They were eating on the dinning room and it was incredible how much thing could change and how quickly they could do so. They had gone from one of the most tension filled times to one of the lightest, with everyone at good terms with each other. Yes, it was true Sunwoo was still annoyed by the new relationship the two omegas had formed but he kept it to himself, trying his best to be as civil to Chanhee as possible. It was a bit childish but Juyeon was no now to talk to, considering just 15 days ago he wanted to rip Younghoon’s head off. Thankfully, such urges had disappeared as soon as him and the brunette patched everything up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Chanhee’s time to do the dishes so Juyeon sneaked on the kitchen, back hugging the shorter boy as he worked. His body pressed to his bigger one, his head tilting a little to the side. He looked almost etherial, with his soft hair and even softer smile, the most relaxed his best friend had even seen him. Almost unconsciously, he leaned down, his lips resting just bellow the others scent gland and he inhaled, making Chanhee shiver a little. It had became habit between them, the scenting. It wasn’t like they’d never done it but it sure felt like it, as the sincerely and intimacy with which they did so was totally new. It made the taller feelthe closest to the omega he’d ever felt, knowing it was a mutual bonding moment. Just then, Chanhee lifted one of the other’s hand from his stomach to his nose, breathing his wrists deeply. It was magical.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit, sorry,” Changmin stopped by the door, his eyes shifting between the two.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee shocked his head. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I just thought- You know what? Nevermind,” he kept walking his intended path towards the kitchen, taking a carton of orange juice and pouring himself a glass.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I have some?” Juyeon questioned, still attached to the brunette.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The beta nodded before tiptoeing to get another glass. Knowing he should probably help, the taller boy placed a kiss on the top of his best friend’s head (this was also something new they’d normalised) and moved towards Changmin. The latter had his mouth slightly opened, stare glued to Juyeon. Raising his brows, he asked a silent <em>what’s up?</em> Apparently, the beta had an epiphany, his eyes slowly filling with realisation. Juyeon raised his brows again but this time his friend simply rolled his eyes before handling him the glass and disappearing with a small <em>idiots.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha was lost but simply shrugged it off, if the younger had something to say, he would eventually. Drinking some of the juice, he moved back towards the brunette but this time he rested his hips on the counter and looked as the younger worked. Smiling, Chanhee asked for a sip Juyeon gave him gladly. His puffy lips wrapped agains the border, taking a little before slicing back off of it. It was something Juyeon watched him do everyday but, for some reason, it turned him on very much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh god had mercy on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few minuted of pretending he wasn’t imagining Chanhee’s mouth somewhere else, he excused himself, telling the other he needed a shower.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t drown.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No worries.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding to make the best out of the situation, he actually chose to shower, grabbing whatever from his room and claiming the bathroom, sure his head wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about Chanhee sucking his dick when he put his hand on it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee was having a crisis and that could mean only one thing: time to have a coffee with Younghoon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His best friend was laying on his bed but the brunette’s eyes immediately shifted towards the other mattress where Juyeon was playing with his phone. Smiling at each other, he tried his best to stay focus.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hoonie hyung,” he dropped by the taller, resting his head on his stomach. It made Younghoon groan in fake annoyance but he immediately left his own phone on the bedside table, focusing his undivided attention on the younger. “Coffee?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Locking is stare on him for a second, Younghoon nodded. He looked tired but Chanhee wasn’t surprised. It was almost exam season and his best friend had always been an overachiever, studying for hours after the rest of the light in the house were off. Passing one of his fingers below the other’s eyes, Chanhee tsked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And after using Juyeon as their informant if someone asked where they’d disappeared to, they walked a few blocks to the closest café. It was a small house owned by a man and his family. It had been there since before they all moved, which was a blessing. Leaving outside your parents home was exciting but sharing a house with other 11 boys could be a bit much sometimes, mostly when it came to noise. The cafeteria had turned into their refuge for times like those, when they needed to be alone or just some silence. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The owner’s husband greeted them with a big smile and they reciprocated, giving one back each. Considering it was a Saturday evening, the room was surprisingly empty, with just two tables taken. As they chose one next to the garden’s window, Chanhee tried his best to sort his thoughts. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Younghoon’s voice was nice. “Take your time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There really was no need for the menu and everyone that worked there knew so. The waitress was part of the family, his daughter maybe? She said hello on a polite tone before asking for their order. The two of them went for lattes and while Chanhee asked for cake, Younghoon wanted a sandwich. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is about Juyeon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course it is, I have eyes, you know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee sighed, looking down with the conversation before it even started. In reality, he knew everyone had notice, if not by watching, at least by smelling. At this point, their smells were mixed more time than not. Their new, more direct scenting combined with their usual methods like clothe sharing was starting to make them seem even more mated than Sangcob and they weren’t even dating. Shit, the omega didn’t even know if the taller liked him back, even if he had his suspicions.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t know what to do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their food arrived and his best friend sipped on his mug before eyeing him. “Just ask him out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if he says no?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you really think he would? Chanhee, he’s been scent marking you so much, I think someone on the other table flinched away.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made the brunette blush. “We’ve always been like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not exactly like that though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It was 4am and Chanhee was finally over his high. He was sticky, hot and he wanted to die just so he could sleep. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>After a shower that took all his energy, he realised how hungry he was. His roommate was already sleeping and he refused to wake him up, knowing he must have been as tired as he was. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Trying his best to not fall, he walked outside, hoping to reach the kitchen before collapsing. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sadly, he didn’t even make it to the couch. However, the impact with the floor never came. Juyeon was standing there, grabbing him by the waist and moving him to the sofa.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Are you alright?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It had been less than 3 months since the other had moved in, which meant it was his first Chanhee heat. It was bit uncomfortable but it always was with new people. The two of them clicked very well but that didn’t mean they’ve known each other for longer than they actually had.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“I’m just hungry.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“You should’ve asked Jacob hyung for help.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The omega shocked his head. “He’s been taking care of me since pre-heat, he needs to sleep.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Juyeon started at him for a second. There were books and papers on the coffee table so the brunette assumed he was studying.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> “What do you want?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Uhm?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“To eat.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Oh,” the shorter boy left his shoulders fall, resting against the pillows. “Anything sweet.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The alpha disappeared into the kitchen then, coming back with a pot of häagen dazs. “Is strawberry okay?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“More than okay,” taking the ice cream from the other, he smiled. “Thank you, Juyeon.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“No worried.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And maybe that could’ve been it. The taller would have gone back to his room and Chanhee would’ve slept on the couch. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Do you want some?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The question made Juyeon blink and stay quiet for a second. “Sure.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And the second he sat down, Chanhee relaxed even more, finding peace on his mind for the first time in a week. It was overwhelming to reach such a point so fast but he definitely needed it, his thoughts going berserk on his brain for months now. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this okay with himself.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Your scent.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The alpha blushed, the feeling slipping from the brunette. “Sorry, I though you could use some of my calming pheromones.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> “I could, is very nice.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nodding, Juyeon closed his eyes, concentrating on secreting such pheromones again. Chanhee used the chance to move closer, absorbing all the smell he could, inhaling slowly and focusing on nothing but it. It was breathtaking, he’s never felt something like it. Yes, Jacob and Younghoon did the same for him sometimes but it had nothing against the alpha’s scent, it was asphyxiating in the best type of way. At that, the taller moved his wrist up, placing them closer to Chanhee’s nose. He was scenting him. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Thank you.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The other smiled softly at him, going back to his ice cream spoon with his free hand. A different feeling travelled through Chanhee’s veins but he ignored it, trying to concentrate only on the calmness. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He was on you scent gland yesterday. We’ve known each other for 3 years and I haven’t even once been close to it with my mouth, let alone rested my nose right on it, and we had sex.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess but that doesn’t mean he likes me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hee,” Younghoon changed his tone to that he used with the maknae when they didn’t understand things he was trying to convey, it made the omega feel younger.“Juyeon looks for you scent as much as you look for his and you’re really trying to tell me he doesn’t have feelings for you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a good point. “Maybe he does.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe should be enough for you to try. You can be happier, trying isn’t going to lose you anything. In the extremely impossible case he doesn’t feel the same, he’d still be your best friend and you’ll find another alpha.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thought stank and Chanhee could feel it on his heart, the wish to mate with the one he liked. However, he knew his best friend was right. If there was once in his life he should take the risk, this one was definitely it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s1">Rolling his eyes, Younghoon bit down on his sandwich, knowing that was the best he’d get out of his best friend. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hmu on <a href="https://twitter.com/starrynyu">twitter</a> and stream the Danger cover, love ya</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hair dying and shouting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys!! i want to say i've had this chapter ready for a while but considering what's happening on the world, i didn't want to be disrespectful by publishing it. however, i think that it can help some of you be on a better mood.</p><p>the Black Lives Matter movement is important today, yesterday and tomorrow. in case you haven't come across it yet, here's a <a href="https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/">carrd</a> with all the important links, including donation and petitions to sign. even if you're not from the US (like me), signing the petitions can help towards change. if you're from the US and going to protests, please be careful and read about how you can protect yourself.</p><p>BLM is a universal movement and police brutality happens in all countries, including yours and mine. please keep yourself informed about what's going on on your own country and how you can help,</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Final season was kicking everyone’s ass and Juyeon felt as if he was drowning in all the studying he needed to do. It could be worse, considering Younghoon was going to his rut at the same time but he was a bit too worried about his mental health to help his roommate. Then again, the older was pretty insufferable during those 3 days.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun and him had claimed the couch as their study nest, much to the rest of the housemates’s dismay. They were taking the same elective and could help each other by sharing notes and dividing who read which text. A big part of university was time management and they’d had that down since second year. Because their majors shared so many classes, even with the older a year above him, they managed to end up together time and time again. It was nice, knowing they were there to push each other up when everything was a bit too much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it,” the light haired exclaimed, launching his notebook all the way to the other end of the living room. Juyeon sighed, understanding what he meant. They’ve been sitting there for three hours, trying their best to summarise the last two chapters but, at this point, their brains had gotten so exhausted, he’d found himself reading the same sentence for 10 minutes. “I’m fried.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We made it very far this time,” and it was true; usually, they lasted around 2 hours of consecutive reading before breaking. “Let me make some coffee.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, all Juyeon wanted was to sleep away his stresses and insecurities but, sadly, the world didn’t work like that. Instead, he waited on the kitchen until the coffee maker was done. His shoulders were so tense, he was almost sure not even a whole year of massages would help getting them back to normal. Everything hurt, including his head, mostly his head, but he was almost done with the first semester of the academic year. Right now it seemed like an impossible goal but the knowledge that only a week from then he’d be allowed to sleep in as much as he wanted helped to keep his head on the game.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With two cups in hand, he sat back down on the sofa next to his friend. There were black bags under his eyes, hair greasy, mismatched clothing and lose shoulders; Juyeon knew that the pressure of having to be done with his subjects this year to start working on his thesis was weighing his hyung out. In the two years they’ve known each other, he’d never seen him this lifeless, not even when he got his heart broken by his ex girlfriend last year. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somehow, such thought mixed with his lack of brain activity turned a lightbulb on his brained and he asked before wondering if he really should, his mind way too gone to consider consequences.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung, can I ask you something?” the older only nodded. “Do you ever think less of me for being an alpha?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was no secret the older’s distain for the second gender world they were trapped in but it had gotten better with the years. He himself knew it had never been that bad, otherwise, Sangyeon would have never allowed him to live in the house.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” he shocked his head, leaving his beverage on the coffee table. “As I grew older I realised there’s no use on being discontented about what I can’t control. I can fight for better rights but just mopping about it is useless; if I want a change, I have to fight for it. My mum being a dick doesn’t justify hating all alphas, I understood as much when Sangyeon kept bugging me about being friends. And then there’s you, Honnie and the other two mini pups. You are alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course this was the light haired’s way of showing his affection so Juyeon rolled his eyes, finishing his own coffee before going back to his book. His brain was still not cooperating but he didn’t have to read every single paragraph 20 times anymore so he considered it progress. On his end, Jaehyun hadn’t gotten up to retrieve his own material, instead sitting there, looking at him. His eyes were intense and the younger knew he was being analysed, which didn’t help his lack of focus very much. It took him only 3 minutes to snap.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged. “Just wondering were you balls went.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made the dark haired blink, not knowing what he had expected but it definitely wasn’t that. Looking over his body, he shot the other a look. “Were they have always been?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? the tone of actual surprise offended Juyeon. “So, tell me, why doesn’t Chanhee have your teeth on his neck, then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha chocked on his own spit, his brain running 100 km per hour. What the hell? The oldest boys knew about his feelings for the omega but he hadn’t talked them out with anyone else, specially not with Jaehyun, who was well known for his lack of subtlety.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juyeon, come on!” he raised his arms over his head, sounding like he wasn’t that far away from losing all his patience. “You’ve been doing everything but fucking lately and you want me to believe you don’t like him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The comment made him visibly cringe but not because it was a lie. Since Chanhee’s last heat, scenting wasn’t the only new thing between them. They’ve always been close, closer than others, but even he knew these was getting out of hand. If they weren’t cuddling on the couch, they were in one of their beds, mostly Juyeon’s because Younghoon wasn’t around much. They found an excuse to touch on a way or another all the time, from hand grabbing to back hugs and sitting on the other’s lap. The nights they didn’t sleep on the omega’s nest were less than the ones they did and, on the past week, their relationship had started taking an even bigger turn.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The evening was just starting and, thanks to classes, jobs, family visits and other things, they had the house almost entirely for themselves. None of the other omegas were around so they were lounging on Chanhee’s nest. Because the winter had just started, they were buried in quite a lot of blankets. Maybe it was an omega thing but the brunette was always colder than him. They weren’t doing anything, not even pretending to watch a movie. Instead, Juyeon was laying on his back with the younger clinging to his side, with his nose right on the alpha’s scent glad. Even if this was a given for them now, he couldn’t help the lust that filled him every time Chanhee decided to do it. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The first movement was subtle, barely shifting on the brunette’s part. But it was followed by a bigger one, him pulling himself up so his lips rested on that spot instead of his nose. Juyeon wasn’t breathing at this point, not really, because having the other’s mouth </em>
    <b>
      <em>right there</em>
    </b>
    <em> was a bit much for his horny mind to really process. Oh, if only that would have been all. Feeling brave, he guessed, the other’s tongue barely touched his skin, nothing but the ghost of a real feeling.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>And it made the alpha go nuts. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He could feel his dick responding, wanting more of whatever that had been. And he agreed. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Nor him not his best friend had exactly commented about the shift on their dynamics but he knew they both had noticed, intentionally pushing the limits, unconsciously looking for more. It was torture but he was too scared to voice it all and make it real. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Chanhee’s left leg was on top of his, his groin resting against the older’s tight, leaving nothing for the imagination. The omega was hard, very much so, maybe as much as he was. It was intoxicating, knowing they were both on the same page for once. Collecting all his energy, the alpha place a hand on the lower of the other’s back, pushing his further against his body. Chanhee actually whined at the feeling and they both exhaled quickly before the latter went for another lick, way more obvious this time.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>It was the first time someone was doing this to him and it felt as good as he thought it would. The combination of his best friend’s wetness and the bit of cold air that escaped his mouth for time to time made him fell drunk with desire. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He was about to grab the other hips to move him and and make the younger sit on his lap when the door opened, Youngjae back, screaming for his fellow omega. The both of them practically jumped away from each other, burning, the moment gone.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">None had brought it up when they hanged out after and it didn’t happen again, making the alpha even more confused. Chanhee didn’t change his actitud towards him but they sometimes shared looks he couldn’t exactly describe. Their relationship was evolving somehow but he didn’t know where and, again, he was scared of bringing it up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I do, I just,” he passed his fingers over his dark locks, frustrated. “It’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Biting his lower lip before sighing, Jaehyun turned his body 90º degrees, now directly staring at him. “How?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m a bitch who’s to scared to break whatever spell we’re sharing and Chanhee doesn’t seem that keen on talking about it either. I guess I’m just waiting to see what happens?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juyeon, why are you like this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wish I knew.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Listen, I can’t tell you what to do, that’s not my place, is your decision. It’s just… is infuriating us to catch you eye fucking knowing you’re not actually fucking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Us?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jaehyun shrugged. “Changmin and I.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He also knows?” How many of his roommates did?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juyeon, I think we all know.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Groaning, he threw his head back, making it hang over the back of the couch. Great.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In all honesty, Chanhee knew Younghoon wouldn’t be proud of him but it was okay because they’d not touched the Juyeon topic since that time on the café. His best friend had gone into rut no long after that and, apparently, he’d decided to leave the whole thing on his hands. Realistically, he was doing something, even if it was not what his best friend had proposed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d wanted to actually talk it out with Juyeon but every time he put his feet down and told himself <em>now,</em> he chickened out, all the negative possibilities overthrowing the positive ones on his brain and, in the end, they were right back where they started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, he discovered maybe talking wasn’t the only option. Considering the two of them were spending 80% of their days together, their physical contact going up by a lot lately, the omega took another route. His hands were more honest than his words and he’d escalated things without even noticing at first. The shift the relationship had taken lately helped pump up his courage and that time on his nest happened. It was, somehow, confirmation that at least the sexual tension wasn’t his imagination. Juyeon seemed as into it as he was. The problem? That didn’t exactly answered the main question: did the alpha liked him like he did?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing loudly, Chanhee passed a hand through his brunette hair. Why was it so complicated for him to just open his fucking mouth and talk things through? They’ve been best friends for so long, their communication had never been this bad, right? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Except he knew it probably hadn’t been much different before their relationship evolved to the mess it was now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At first, Juyeon was a very closer book. They felt comfortable on each other’s company, they joked, they had fun and shared moments but it wasn’t anything deep. On his end, Chanhee still wasn’t comfortable with himself and his identity, sticking to Younghoon like a magnate, his feelings all over the place. Only when both of them started growing individually and their personalities started to really show who they were did they clicked as well as they did now, deeming their friendship. But even to this day, there were stuff they didn’t talk about, like his past insecurities or Juyeon’s childhood. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The realisation made him a little sad but he knew it wasn’t exactly the end of the world, he just needed to get the bravery to bring such topics up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not right now though, right now his head was a bit too messy to do anything.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung?” Youngjae was staring at him from his nest, eyes drowning in concern. Since they’ve learned about their connection, the older omega had noticed a change on their dynamic, almost as if they could read each other’s feelings. In reality, they were just more aware of the other and it was easier for them to understand what they were going through.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry Youngie, I’m a bit out of it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The youngest climbed into his bed, sitting directly in front of him, smiling. “I was thinking, hadn’t your hair been dark for too long?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raising his eyebrows, Chanhee smirked, getting what the other meant immediately. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The barber shop on their neighbourhood had been a staple on their lives since the first bodies started moving into the house. No one remembered who went in first but since then, anything hair related was always done there.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Youngjae and him had asked for simultaneous appointments and were now waiting, Chanhee’s scalp already itching a bit thanks to the bleach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To his right, the youngest was flipping through the colour menu, looking very undecided. Bitting his bottom lip he looked cute and Chanhee couldn’t but ruffle his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyungggggg,” he complained. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you doing?” since yesterday he’d realised he’d been so caught on his own problems that he’d forgotten to ask his roommate about his. With his second heat around the corner already, the maknae of their pack had gotten to live almost two months as a presented omega.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m okay, is just, I don’t know,” he shrugged, “weird?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Weird how?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not even sure, maybe just different is a better word? My parents weren’t exactly thrilled when I called to informed them even though we all knew I was going to present as an omega. I get my dad, he isn’t exactly very progressive and he wanted a strong alpha for a son but my mum? She’s a beta, she could have shown a little more of support. Is not like I care that much either, I have you hyungs, you’re my family, but I guess I always have that small inch of hope they’re going to be better parents than they actually are.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moving his hand from his head to his back, Chanhee started passing it all over in a reassuring way. “Is totally understandable Jae. At the end of the day they’re still your parents. You know them way better than I do but I would still recommend you wait a few weeks. No matter how progressive we are, we live in this world where omegas aren’t looked upon very highly. My dad was supportive but yet to this days I know he’s not as comfortable with it as he wants me to believe but he’s trying.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding, the younger want back to the slim book and he sighed, wishing they lived in a world where being who they were wasn’t a disadvantage. Sometimes he lost touch with reality, as the situation on their house and their pack was different from the norm. They were all equals, no matter their secondary gender, and they all deserved the same level of respect. <em>Humans before omegas</em>, Sangyeon had said to them once. It should be like that everywhere, he wished, but he knew it wasn’t. He’d been fighting for omega rights for the past year but, sadly, changes were slow. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once the two of them were done selecting the colours, the next hour passed quickly, not being able to speak with each other that much, focused on staying still. Youngjae was over before he was and Chanhee used the chance to stare at the younger for a little. He was taller than him for a few centimetres, his legs long, his posture very straight. It had taken him a year to notice how imposing he was even with his young age. He didn’t fit the image of the typical omega like he himself did, smaller and not as muscular. It was a stereotype, the older knew, but it had always been part of his insecurities, to be that perfect image of a weak omega. Younghoon had assured him time and time again he was the strongest person he knew and there wasn’t even a weak hair on his head but Chanhee had grown up being conditioned to believe such things. It wasn’t as bad as it used to be but from time to time, the feeling crawled back into his brain. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am I that handsome?” the now light brown haired asked, making the shorter boy laugh.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought it was a given.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After paying, they crossed the street, got some pastries and started heading home. Because it was their neighbourhood, they’d gotten there by foot. Given, none of them drove but the bus was always an option. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were chatting about nothing in particular when the hair on his nape rose, making him shiver and turn around. A man on his 30s was staring at them, his pheromones screaming both <em>alpha </em>and<em> danger. </em>Chanhee knew the best option was to keep walking but he refused to give in. Instead, he stood still, staring back and asking with his own eyes <em>do you need something?</em> He wasn’t sure if he looked as intimidating as he had wanted to but only a few second later, the man turned around, leaving them alone to reach their front door.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re amazing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t really do anything, Youngie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But you did!” the youngest left the bag on the kitchen island, now using his hands to emphasise his words. “You were looking at him like you were about to bite his head of, even I shivered a little.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made the older chuckled. “Shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I did!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You did what?” It was Sunwoo’d voice. His hair was wet and he’d a towel over his shoulders. With the corner of his eyes, Chanhee caught Youngjae’s knees wiggling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was intimidated! There was a man looking at us and Chanhee hyung stood his ground so well, he’s incredible.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah?” the tone on the alpha’s voice was anything but amused and the older decided enough was enough. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Youngjae, go to our room for a sec, would you? I want to talk something out with Sunwoo.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger boys share a confused stare before the omega did as he was asked. On his end, the other was still trying to maintain his unamused posture but they’ve know each other long enough for Chanhee to know the uneasiness under the act.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean, hyung?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sunwoo, I’m not stupid. Even since Youngjae presented you’ve been either ignoring me or acting passive aggressive and I’m not having it. I know you like him but this is excessive. I don’t see him like that and the bond we share has to do with us being omegas, not with something romantic. So I know you’re not good speaking your mind but stop acting like this because is useless.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger swallowed and he could see the fight in him, the alpha trying to tell him<em> how do you dare to talk to me like that </em>and the normal him, trying to keep up his fake facade. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not,” was the only thing he said and, granted, Chanhee was patient, but not <b>this</b> patient.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And again, I’m not stupid. I know you and I’m begging you to stop acting like you’re 10 years old, Sunwoo. You’re 18 already and I’m not going to stand here and watch you treat me like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not treating you like anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sunwoo!” his tone had gone up but he couldn’t help it, the frustration eating him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not!” Sunwoo’s tone was also raising. “I didn’t say or do anything?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn’t!? So you’re not been looking at me like I’m the second coming of Satan for the past two months? You haven’t been ignoring every chance you have to talk to me? When was the last time you said good morning? Or good night? When was the last time you came asking for my help with your math problems? When was the last time you invited me to watch a movie with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me!? When was the last time you approached me!? Ah!? When was it!?” the young alpha was losing his chill but so was Chanhee, so the older didn’t exactly noticed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would I? I tried to talk to you and you pretended I wasn’t there, Sunwoo!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That was ages ago! You’ve been ignoring me as much as I’ve been ignoring you! All you do is spend time with Juyeon, Younghoon and Youngjae!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So this is about jealousy then?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is not! I can spend as much time with Youngjae as I want!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what is it, Sunwoo?” his voice was beyond screaming by then.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is not about anything!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger was visibly angry, his sight so filled with annoyance Chanhee thought there must be something more to this jealousy, some of the other’s deeper insecurities. Exhaling loudly to calm down his own fury, he took a step towards the younger. And then another. And then-</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“STOP!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His feet were glued to the ground and he collapsed on his knees, shivering. It was unbearable, the two parts of him fighting for dominance. He knew he needed to give up, to stay still exactly were he was and the feeling wouldn’t be as bad but Chanhee wasn’t a weak omega Sunwoo could boss around. So he fought. There was no use, he couldn’t disobey the alpha command from an alpha he’d recognised, his omega wouldn’t let him. He could feel his eyes tearing up, the utter frustration of not being able to move.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he looked up, he could see the anger washing away from the younger, almost immediately replaced with guilt and regret. In seconds he was also crying, dropping to the floor in front of him. “Hyung, hyung I’m so sorry, hyung please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But there was no used. Sunwoo hadn’t learned how to use his alpha tone because Sangyeon refused to teach them so now that he wasn’t angry anymore, there was nothing he could do or say to undo it. Chanhee couldn’t exactly see him, his eyes glossy and blurry. It was almost as if he couldn’t breathe, it was disgusting. Sunwoo was still talking, begging, trying his best to repair his mistake. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Changmin’s voice but the older couldn’t see him, his eyes fixed to the ground, shame taking over. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung, place, get Sangyeon, please,” the youngest alpha was desperate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He isn’t home.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“An alpha,” Chanhee mumbled with all the strength he had left. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Get an alpha hyung, now! Please!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The omega heard the steps running away and he hoped with all his hear it was Younghoon who came to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changmin sounded so desperate, Juyeon jumped off his bed automatically, letting himself be dragged out of the room. He’d headed muffled shouts but he knew they were all adults able to solved their own problems. Given, if something was really wrong, Sangyeon would help. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they reached the kitchen, his heart dropped on his chest. It was Chanhee’s scent but he’d never smelled him like this: he was terrified. He could feel his throat closing, the fear taking over and he run in, not even listening to the beta. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His best friend was on the floor, his now blue hair sticking to his scalps thanks to the sweat. He looked tiny and the image was unbearable. In front of him was Sunwoo, who smelled even more terrified than the omega, his eyes puffy and his cheeks wet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dropping by the other alpha, he looked at his friends. “Chanhee?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes shut and Juyeon knew exactly what that was. Shame. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ju-juyeon,” his voice was horsed. “Tell me to get up, pl-please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made the alpha blink, trying to understand what the fuck was going on? Tell him to get up? Why would he need to do that. But then Sunwoo pleaded and the gears clicked on his brain, filling him with rage. He’d never done this before and he would be happy to live his entire life without having to but Chanhee came first than anything else.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chanhee,” his voice didn’t sound like itself and he hated it so, so much. “Get up.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He followed his friend until they were both on their feet, the blue haired dropping all his weight on him. The weakness extended all over his body and he tried his best not to lose his mind. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they reached the omegas’ nest, Chanhee made himself a ball on his own, sobbing and hiding between his pillows. It was heart wrenching but Juyeon knew that the last thing his best friend needed right then was an alpha. The shower was running, helping him notice their maknae was probably on the bathroom. Turning to Changmin, he tasked the beta with taking care of the other, assuring him there was nothing he could do, the frustration at his uselessness making him shiver with fury.That and Sunwoo, of course. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger alpha was sitting on the couch, sobbing. The sight made his anger go down a notch. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sunwoo,” his tone was cold.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is not me you have to apologise to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. I’ll wait until he wants to see me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dropping by the other, he passed a hand over his back. No matter his feelings, he was the oldest alpha present right now and he needed to help, not make things worse. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were fighting about Youngjae and it just, I don’t know. We were both angry and screaming and he tried to come closer and I ordered him to stop. I’ve never used my alpha tone with anyone and I didn’t mean to, it came out on the heat of the moment,” it was a bit hard to understand his words because of all the sniffing and crying but Juyeon tried his best. “Please, I never want to do that again.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, the older moved even closer, engulfing the other into a hug and letting him cry on his shoulder. He was feeling the same, the complete horror of having used it on his best friend as well. Even if the situations were different, nothing could get rid of the guilt that was eating him alive. Their alpha tone and using alpha commands had been forbidden for a reason and the sensation of having taken advantage of his best friends was enough to make him go mad. It made him want to throw up and hide himself on a bathroom forever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sunwoo, it wasn’t exactly your fault, you got out of control. I’m going to teach you how to alpha command so this doesn’t happened again, okay? Let’s wait to talk it out with Sangyeon, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger shivered. “He’s going to hate me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey, he’s an alpha too, okay? He will understand.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” he whimpered again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon pressed him harder, trying to protect him. This wasn’t going to be a pleasant conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sangyeon’s screams were perfectly audible from the omega’s room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not sure if it had been their strange connection of just good timing but Youngjae had been out the shower seconds after Juyeon left, looking highly concerned for his hyung. He’d attempted to ask about it but Changmin had simply shook his head, as if saying <em>not now. </em>The omega had sat down next to Chanhee and patted his hair for around half an hour when their main alpha’s voice bounced off the walls. At least he didn’t have to explain it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In all honesty, he wasn’t mad with Sunwoo, he knew they’d both lost their grip on the situation but the deep shame of being alpha commanded not once but <b>twice</b> on the same day was eating him inside. Of course the younger hadn’t been intentional and Juyeon had been forced into a corner because if he hadn’t done as asked, he’d still be kneeling on the kitchen floor.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nature sucked and the omega sighed loudly, making the other two shift their attention from the scolding downstairs back to him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry, Hee, this sucks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It does but it wasn’t Sunwoo’s fault.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?” Youngjae’s disappointment was almost palpable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were fighting and we both got out of control. The second he realised what he’d done, he crumble to the floor, sobbing; I can still feel his guilt. I hope this works as a lesson and Sangyeon hyung teach both him and Hyunjun to alpha command.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wouldn’t that be worse?” Changmin was a bit lost and it hit Chanhee for the first time how much the betas were left out of stuff like this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really. They’re nice people and knowing how to control it would stop something like this to ever happen again. Sunwoo didn’t present that long ago and both his body and his mind are trying to get used to anything. Tell me, Youngie, don’t you still randomly feel uncomfortable around them?” the youngest nodded. “It will go away, don’t worry. But Sunwoo didn’t even know he was at his breaking point when he scream and the fact he’s no idea how to control his new abilities played against him this time. I’m sure Ju is going to talk some sense into Sangyeon after this though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other two didn’t say anything, processing all the information the blue haired had just given them. ABO dynamics reminded a mystery to him sometimes but after years of sharing his life with the guys, he’d gotten to understand them way better than before. The new generation was different, more openminded, and it was them who started shooting down what used to be taboo but it was only day to day experiences. His father had never alpha commanded him nor his mother before but he knew their grandparents couldn’t say the same.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock on the door was followed by their main alpha’s head peeking into their room. Rolling his eyes, the omega beckoned him in.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m okay, really,” he added when the older frowned. “It was an accident but it passed.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sangyeon didn’t looked convinced, probably thinking Chanhee was trying his best to protect Sunwoo. In reality, the omega wasn’t being entirely honest, the feeling was gone after crying it out a little but it hadn’t disappeared. The shame was also mostly gone but that wasn’t something exactly new nor brought up by Sunwoo.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine but if you need anything, please don’t doubt in talking about it with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course,” the blue haired smiled before looking at him on the eyes. “Are you going to teach them?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made the oldest sight. “You and Juyeon are the most soulmates of everyone I’ve ever met. Yes, Chanhee, I’m going to teach them. It was foolish of me not to do it before, I know now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding, he turned to Changmin. “Talking about Juyeon, would you call him? I think he feels worse about this than me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, and you,” the beta grabbed the youngest by the shoulder, “should have a little chat with your best friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they were gone, the blue haired deflated, laying on his bed even more horizontally than before. This day had been 500 hours long, he wished it could just be over.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hee?” Juyeon also peeked his head into his room, testing the waters of how okay his best friend felt about being around an alpha again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ju.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taller body dropped to his sight, bigger hand quickly finding his way onto his check, caressing him. “Better?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Better… Can you come lay with me for a bit? I can really use your hugs right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon laughed and his expression went all soft before doing as he was asked. The omega rested his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, it always helped getting his breathing back to normal. The crumps of what happened still ached on his chest and his best friend was always his biggest support. Juyeon must have been felling as shit as he was so it was a win-win situation, really. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It looks incredible,” the older said, passing his fingers through the now blue locks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks but I should probably get up to not stain your shirt.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could feel him shaking his head. “I have more shirts.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were silent for a while, nothing but their breathing on the air. It was normal and at the same time so incredibly new. The caressing continue and the shorter’s remaining discomfort disappeared almost immediately (but not completely, it never did). Juyeon was this too him, his support.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re my safe space, Juyeonnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">“And you’re mine, baby.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks you for reading! again, here's the <a href="https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/">carrd</a></p><p>use your voice, use your platform, use you privilege.</p><p>pd: sunwoo, baby, ily and i'm sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>talking and a lot more</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>guys, thank you so much for 2k hits and +100 kudos, i'm actually so happy, i have no words to express a big old thank you!! this is not corrected (at least half of it) because i wanted to post already, is been waaaay to long since my last update.</p><p>a few thingies!</p><p>!! the first half of this is pure and utter FLITH, and i mean it, you have been warned and the E rating has finally been won</p><p> this is a bit shorter than usual but writing smut eats me alive because i suck at it (who told me to write an ABO, honestly?)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung,” Youngjae whimpered, sweating and panting. Chanhee scrunched his nose, trying his best to not show the younger just how <b>much</b> he was feeling his heat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay baby,” placing a hand on his back, the brown haired almost purred, moving even closer to the older</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Please.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee cringed at the desperation on the other’s request just because, if it wasn’t his heat, Youngjae would have never even fathom asking for something like that. The blue haired wasn’t exactly sure <b>what</b> he was asking for but he couldn’t give it to him anyways.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Youngie, you know I can’t do that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But-” the response got lost on a groan and the younger couldn’t take it anymore, tearing up and kicking Chanhee out the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as the door closed, his legs gave up, his knees making a strong impact against the wooden floor. If his first heat two months ago had been bad, none of them were ready for this one. Sunwoo had sent himself home the second he smelled the maknae’s pheromones, telling them without a hit of shame that he couldn’t handle it. Considering his apology to Chanhee had come with a confession of how deeply in love he was with Youngjae and how his alpha had been making him see things that weren’t there, none of them were exactly surprised by his sincerity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hee?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His nose inhale firewood like his life depended on it and first year Chanhee was suddenly back, drawn to the alpha almost instinctively. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m fucked.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could feel Younghoon’s worry on the air, probably because he hadn’t exactly moved his head from the ground at this point, not sure he needed his best friend’s gorgeous features in such a messed up situation. Given, he was probably about to hit his own heat so any alpha would do, it wasn’t about Younghoon in particular, but his past crush on him had a lot to do with his sculptured beauty. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come with me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older’s room was empty so the blue haired left his weight fall into Juyeon’s bed without doubt to shame, the need for his desired alpha burning down on his stomach. The smell hit his dick before it did his mind and Chanhee moaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to text Jacob and let him know Jae probably just triggered your heat, is that okay?” with all his mind power, the omega nodded. “And I’m going to leave because you smell too good right now, okay? Love you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door closed and Chanhee moaned again, knowing full well there was no way he would manage to keep his hand off his pants. What time was it? Juyeon was probably in class, right? No wait, what day was it? Was it a weekend? God, why wasn’t his mind able to focus on something other thank Juyeon’s smell? Maybe laying on his bed was a bad idea.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door sound invaded the room again and he wondered why the hell Younghoon was back if it wasn’t to fuck the horniness out of him. That was until he notice his nose was catching the scent outside the bed now. As he turned, he found the alpha standing close, mouth opened, inhale caught on his throat. He was probably more than able to smell his lust from where he was.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C-chanhee?” his voice wiggled and the omega whined unintentionally. “Your heat i-is next m-month.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee bit his lower lip hard, trying to get his braincells to work. “Youngjae.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Okay, not exactly an explanation but the alpha seemed to get it because he nodded, looking anyway but at the body on his bed. “I-i’m sorry baby but y-you have to leave.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pain that shot into his heart was almost palpable and the blue haired felt his eyer watering. “Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His tone made the taller boy look at him before taking a deep breath, walking and sitting by his hips. The moment he placed a hand on his cheek, Chanhee knew it was all over. “Because you’re driving me crazy and I don’t want to do something bad again, specially after what happened last time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shocked his head, regaining some of his composure. “I asked you to do it, Ju, I needed you to do it or I’d still be on the kitchen floor, you did nothing wrong,” he leaned into the other’s hand, purring just like Youngjae had. “And about that, I would love your help right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The loud swallow sent chills down his spine. “You can’t think clearly right now, Hee, I’m not going to do anything without your consent.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Please,</em> I am consenting, Juyeon,” looking at the other on the eyes, he made a strategic decision. “I’ve been thinking about you dick in my mouth for months.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The alpha sighed, his lips trembling with the amount of force he was using to keep himself in check. “Chanhee-”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want me to go look for Younghoon hyung, then?” it wasn’t exactly him talking, his omega trying to get Juyeon’s alpha out.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And it worked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older’s eyes slowly lost control, the possessiveness over his best friend showing. Chanhee had seen it before but never in such a context and he was sure he’d have come just by that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you mean that, kitten?” they both knew he didn’t but he’d trigger this on Juyeon and if it came with some teasing, be it. “Don’t you want me to fuck the sense out of you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The moan Chanhee left out then was, probably, the most pathetic sound he’d even produced but, at this point, he gave exactly zero fucks, the images forming on his brain way too hot to conjure any other thought. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juyeon,” it was a beg.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please what?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The taller licked his lips. “No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” it was more of a whimpered than a world.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not going to fuck you when you’re this gone, baby, is unfair. But I can still help you, tell me something else you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This he could think about. Given, he’d for the past few months during his 3 to 4 days heats but this was different because this was real, he could ask for something and Juyeon would let him do it. And as much as he needed to be touched, he needed to touch even more.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to suck you off.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon nodded slowly, control totally gone from his eyes, it was the hottest sight Chanhee had ever had the pleasure of seeing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where do you want me?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of voicing his thoughts, Chanhee used his hands, exchanging their positions, with Juyeon sat on the side of the bed and him on his knees in front. It was one of his wettest dreams coming to life and he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to be feeling apart from soul-ripping lust. He wasn’t sure if Juyeon was doing this because he wanted to help him, if it was because the alpha in him pushed him to or what, but he decided to worry about such things later.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smoothly (or at least he thought so) he placed his face right in front of the older’s stomach, reminding his omega they needed to takes this a little slower if they didn’t want it to be over in seconds.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As his right hand pulled the fabric up, his left started travelling up, savouring the soft skin his finger could now actually touch without feeling guilty. With such context it felt even better, the hotness agains his fingertips that made him almost drool.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When his lips made contact with the other’s body, he could feel them both shuddering with the final break to months of anticipation. Chanhee wasn’t stupid, he’d caught Juyeon looking at his body with less than innocent intentions since before that incident on his nest so he knew the desire was mutual. Why none of them dared to say it? Who knew, the blue haired only sure that he didn’t want the rest of his feelings to start spilling once he opened his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Delicately, his tongue followed the other’s happy trail down to his jeans that, he noticed, weren’t just still on but also closed. Knowing he needed to change that quickly, the omega moved his hands, working both the button and the sipped open in seconds and leaving his mouth feel the other over his briefs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck,” Juyeon half whispered, half shouted, precum leaking from the head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Alphas were always bigger but Juyeon was <b>big</b>, which made it all even better. Playing with the him a little, the younger started licking his groin, underwear still in place, causing luscious moans to leave his open mouth for a while before he started getting impatient. Chanhee wanted that, wanted to see what the other would do once he was pushed to the edge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To his surprise, one of Juyeon’s hands travelled to his blue locks, tugging gently at first, trying to get the omega to look up. But Chanhee didn’t care about gentleness right now and he kept going, trying to push the other towards a rougher path.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon seemed to take the hint after a few tries, tugging harder and forcing the blue haired to look up. The action alone made Chanhee leak so much, he wasn’t going to be able to sit with our staining his pants.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His head was slightly tilted backwards, his mouth still opened and drool falling to his neck. It was probably a bit disgusting but it was way too hot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chanhee.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you please get to it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh no, nothing of <em>pleases. </em>The blue haired shock his head, making eye contact and licking his lower lip. His stare, however, was threatening, saying <em>make me</em>. The older also seemed to take the hit to that, pulling at his hair again, harder this time, before bending over and talking at the other’s ear.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is not a request, baby, get to it. Now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Never on his whole fucking life had Chanhee been more turned on. Usually, the older was very nice and patient, even when he was angry, he tried his best to keep his composure, he barely ever rose his voice and he never really ordered anyone around. The realisation that he could turn Juyeon so much was delightful.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because he’d gotten what he wanted, the blue haired pulled the other’s boxers down, his length even more impressive now that it was bare. At this point, his thyme pheromones where so all over the place, Chanhee was kind of immune.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He went back to licking the sides first and the head last, tasting the other’s bitter cum. It wasn’t bad, he’s tasted worse. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another hard tug. “Chanhee,” his voice was threatening and the younger moaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because he was a piece of shit, he started slowly, putting nothing but the head inside his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, making Juyeon groan loudly. It was incredible how much power he felt right then and how much more he wanted to make him scream.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could have kept a calm pace and drive the older crazy but because this was their first time doing this, the younger decided to use all his strategies. He didn’t exactly had much of a gag reflex and he was sure the other would appreciate that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without a single warning, he lowered his head quickly, deep throating Juyeon before he could even realise what was going on. His big dick made the younger chock a little but it wasn’t that bad. With his nose resting against the other’s lower stomach, he could hear the surprised gasped followed by a deep groan he was sure will follow him for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he pulled up, they made eye contact, Juyeon so gone he could have probably come right then and there. “Chanhee, baby, how?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shrugged. “I have a few talents.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older bit his bottom lip. “I’m sure you do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The second time he went a little slower, sliding his mouth in and out Juyeon’s groin, moaning around it from time to time. It was kind of surreal, the whole thing, but Chanhee was enjoying it, maybe, a little to much. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he went all the way back down, he felt the older almost bucking up, keeping himself together at the last second and leaving out a curse. The blue haired left go with a pop.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do it,” Juyeon tried to focus on his words but squinted his eyes, not getting it. “Fuck my mouth.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Baby, God,” he sighed. “Is fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you sure?” he didn’t sound very convinced.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger smiled. “I am, really.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a nod, Juyeon took over all control, making Chanhee, if possible, even harder. With the hand on his hair, he guided the younger back to his dick, mouth open to take it. He started moving slowly, testing the waters and how much pressure to put on the blue haired’s head. It was satisfying for him so Chanhee didn’t complain.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After just a few thrusts, Juyeon picked up his pace, keeping the younger steady around half way through his length and pushing in, still carefully. It was aphrodisiac and Chanhee moaned again, wanting to tell the other just how much he was enjoying it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck Hee, you so wet and warm,” he mumbled before his first hared thrust and how did Juyeon guessed the younger loved being praised? He didn’t care he just wanted him to do it again so he slid his tongue out to joint his mouth’s movements, hopping that gave his kink away.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It did. Juyeon started babbling complements away every few thrusts, joined by even more obscene sounds and curses. At this point he was deep throating and Chanhee already knew he didn’t need to touch himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With nothing but a pinch on the other’s tight and a deep moan that sent vibrations over the other’s groin, Chanhee came untouched, the sensations way too much for him not to. That seemed to be the last straw for the alpha, as he came as well, spilling inside his mouth, the younger’s name on his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t exactly swallow that much spunk so Chanhee pulled away, making it all spill back out and into the older’s dick, the view so hot he could have gotten hard again if he wasn’t so tired.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’d been taking care of Youngjae for two full days, he could barely move enough for his best friend to pick him up and throw him on the bed before disappearing from his line of sight for a few seconds. When he came back, he had tissues, had changed underwear and started taking Chanhee’s clothes off. As he cleaned him, he did it with such care, the younger almost screamed in frustration because, really, what was going on between them at this point?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Discarding both pieces of fabric, Juyeon slid him into a way too big pair of his sweatpants before getting back to his side, looking at him</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So,” Chanhee repeated, voice hoarse. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No problem,” Juyeon placed a hand on his cheek. “Whenever you want, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? that picked the blue haired’s interest. Could he really just go to Juyeon when he was feeling horny?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re so sexy,” was the other’s only response, never breaking eye contact. “Did you mean that?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee bit his lower lip, thinking. “What?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That you’ve been thinking about sucking me off for a long time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh that,” he blushed a little, now that the horniness was gone, he did fell a lot of shame. “I did, sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon shook his head. “No need to apologise Hee, I’ve been thinking the same thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you think my ruts are filled with?” he placed a finger over the other’s lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good to know is mutual, then.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chuckling, Juyeon took him into his arms, hugging him tightly before drifting into sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee couldn't do that so quickly. Okay, so they’ve been actually lusting for each other for a very long time, it really wasn’t just his delulu brain making him think things. Juyeon said they could do this again, which he would definitely want. Did this mean they were… friends with benefits? Sex buddies? He didn’t know but the fact that their physical attraction was mutual didn’t mean it went beyond that. He liked Juyeon in more ways than one but, for know, he guessed this was enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon didn’t need to open his eyes, his nose was enough to tell him Chanhee was just he’d been before they drifted to sleep. Given, it was no way as nearly as intense than it had been hours ago. The memories flooded back flack, making him shudder. What on Earth had that been? Yes, none of them had been thinking very clearly, their second genders doing it for them, but even after cumming, Chanhee had assured him he’d been wanting it for a while.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After that time on the omega’s nest, nothing remotely sexual had taken place between them and Juyeon had decided to just think of it as hormones, loneliness and lack of sex and oh how wrong had he been. Jaehyun kept insisting he was stupid but, in all honesty, the alpha didn’t want to get his hopes up over nothing, no matter obvious the tension was between them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But, apparently, Chanhee had decided enough was enough. Just the images going through his head right now were enough to get him rilled up all over again; those beautiful pink lips around his cock, the younger’s eye teary, his smirks, he was dangerous. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Trying to keep his brain in check, he shock the blue haired a little before pinching his cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Juuuuu,” </em>his voice wasn’t just sleepy, it was heavy like only sex could leave it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He swallowed. “Kitten, we need to eat something.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The other groaned in annoyance, making him chuckled. His phone screen read 2.31 and it was now his time to groan, their sleep schedule was going to be very fucked up for the next few days. Chanhee’s, of course, had been for a while already, thanks to Youngjae’s heat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made him blink and inhale deeply again. The blue haired, now a bit more awake, crocked his head to the side.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your scent, is back to normal, is always like this?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee smelled his own shirt before frowning. “No. If Jae triggered my heat, I should still be on it, it lasts as much as my normal ones,”at that, he moved forwards, smelling Juyeon as well. “Apart from the obvious lingering smell if sex, you’re also no different, should I’ve trigged your rut?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bitting his lower lip, he shrugged. He’d never shared an omega’s heat before, all his sexual encounters outside of such days. Chanhee knew better than him how this worked, he’d done this before. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh, that.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes travelled to the other bed, surprisingly empty, making him even more confused. If it was 2am, Younghoon should be back. Unlocking his phone once more, he noticed the texts. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Younghoon: hee’s on our room, jae trigged his heat, i think</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Younghoon: tf are you?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Younghoon: nevermind </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Younghoon: juyeon omg we live with other people, are you always this loud?</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Younghoon: don’t tell chanhee i could hear him, he’s going to die</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Younghoon: have the room to yourself, i have no intention on going in there</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1">Younghoon: be careful or istg i’m going to kill you </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His cheeks were burning and he chocked a little at the texts on the middle, so invested in reading, he didn’t noticed the shorter was doing the same over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great,” he mumbled, embarrassed. Juyeon kissed the top of his head as a sign of comfort and it worked, Chanhee melting into him and laughing. “Well, at least we don’t have to explain him what happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">What had happened? Juyeon would love to know. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I ask?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a shrug, the younger sighed. “Is okay if my answer is ‘I don’t know’?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course baby. I just want to know-” he licked his bottom lick, considering the best way he could word this. “I just wanted to know if you did it because you wanted to and, well, if you wanted it to be me or if it was a coincidence.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At his insecure tone, Chanhee grabbed his chin, making him look straight into those gorgeous eyes of his. “Of course I wanted it to be you, Ju, didn’t I tell you that? I have, umh, wanted you company during my heats for a while, actually.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shaking his head, the dark haired smiled. “And you didn’t tell me because…?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger raised his hands in surrender. “Not everyone’s up to fucking their best friend!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, because that best friend isn’t you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rolling his eyes, Chanhee nodded slowly, not very secure himself. Looking at the action, Juyeon realised they hadn’t kissed. He didn’t know why but he preferred they hadn’t, it would have been a little to intimate for a quick blow job, right? God, he was bad at this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about this? I’ll make us dinner and you google what’s up with your scent?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the other’s nod, Juyeon walked to the kitchen to heat up some water and make some simple soup. Younghoon wasn’t on the couch so he guessed his roommate had invaded some of the other’s rooms, probably Kevin’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his hips resting on the counter and the electric kettle doing its job, he finally had time to stop and think. So, Chanhee had sucked him off, which had been great. But now what? The blue haired admitted to wanting it for a while but what exactly did he mean by that? Juyeon had told them he could come to him with such… problems when he wanted to but, did he wanted to? Doing it once versus multiple times meant a big change on their dynamics. Where they fuck buddies now?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head, deciding to stop torturing himself like this and just talk it out with Chanhee. He wasn’t comfortable bringing his other nonsexual feelings into such conversation but he guessed he could dodge them okay.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once both plates were done, he put them on a tray and walked back to his rooms. On the moonlight, Chanhee’s hair had a tint of grey, his soft skin and his bare chest making him look like a fairy. As he passed the bowl to him, the younger smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good news, my heat wasn’t exactly triggered. I was closed to it but thanks to your magic dick, I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The chose of worlds made the older choke on a laugh, not use to Chanhee talking about sex this openly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure, is like you stopped it before it could get completely out of control.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding, he made a sign with his hand for them to start eating before it went cold. He’d guessed their relationship would be awkward or, at least, different now that a line had been crossed but, to his surprise, it wasn’t. He felt just as comfortable as he had always felt, the palpable tension between finally not there for the first time in months.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I ask you something?” Juyeon nodded. “What now?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was going to ask you the same thing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made the blue haired chuckled. “Sangyeon wasn’t joking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The phrase intrigued him but instead of asking about that, he went straight to the point. “Do you want this to be a one-time thing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee shook his head quickly. “I don’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great because me either.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sighing, the blue haired left his now empty bowl on the floor, scooting closer to the bigger body. The bed wasn’t exactly big so they weren’t that far away to begin with.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It doesn’t have to be during my heats only, I- uhm, I like this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon didn’t know much he needed to hear that until he did. “I like it too baby, you weren’t the only one fantasising about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re idiots.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nodded. “We are indeed,” placing a hand on top of his best friend’s, he squished reassuringly. “How dod you want to handle this publicly?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, no one needs to know? This is between us. But knowing them, they’d pock their noses where they’re not called so, we are not telling but we’re not not telling either?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That sounded right with him. His chat with the oldest boys hadn’t been that long ago and he wasn’t ready to explain to them his train of thought right then.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So, they were, like he’d predicted, nothing but friends with benefits, which didn’t exactly annoy him. He liked Chanhee, of course, but he guessed this new dynamic could actually help him figure out both his heart and mind. He had never been on a relationship, nothing serious at least, and getting to know his best friend he may or may not be in love with in even another way, it was a win-win.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just hoped this worked well for both of them until he was sure he could start spilling feelings at Chanhee.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked... that!! we're finally moving on from friendship and it only took me 7 chapters and more than 30k words..</p><p>anyway, come chat with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/starrynyu">twitter</a>, istg i'm friendly</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Swings and bowling</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there are no words to express how <b>sorry</b> i am for how <b>long</b> this took me, i wasn't having the best time.</p><p>i'd like to thank <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/momochannie">s</a> for giving me the bowling idea and for being my inspiration to keep going when i want to give up.</p><p>palo said <i>kevin rights</i> and here's a part of the well deserved bbangnyu backstory</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee’s hands were unsurprisingly sweating and, as he cleaned them on his jeans, he stood by the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin wasn’t watching the movie that was playing with Changmin, instead playing with his phone. His red hair was wet, sticking to his forehead, and he looked relaxed. The blue haired almost felt like he should leave this for another time but kicked himself mentally, <em>go.</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kev?” his friend looked his direction, smiling patiently. “Do you want to go to the park with me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure thing!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said park wasn’t that far away from their place, just a few blocks. It wasn’t the nicest place and the local teenagers surely went there to get high but it gave Chanhee a nostalgic feelings of the nights they used to spend there when he moved in, drinking and fooling around. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because July was more done than just beginning, the cold air sneaked inside his sweater, making him shiver a little. Maybe he should’ve chosen a place inside. Well, too late.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Almost unconsciously the two of them walked in the direction of the empty swings. There were two sets of three but most of the wooden pieces were broken some way or another, making almost half of them unusable. He always guessed that, with it being an expensive and quite luxurious neighbourhood, things like those wouldn’t happened but he’d been proven wrong very early into living there. He couldn’t exactly remember if the place had been in good shape when he moved but, if it had, it hadn’t exactly made a strong impression on him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they sat down, another wave of nostalgia hit the omega but, this time, it was the memories on the park near his parent’s house, in which he’d spent most of his afternoons during childhood. He still remembered being completely in love with one of the other kids on the street, who turned out to be a shit beta that stopped caring about their friendship the second Chanhee started showing lean towards presenting as an omega.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin swinged sideways, hitting the plaque in which he was sat on, smiling again. Under the winter light, he looked even more pretty than usual.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m lost.” His words made the other frown for a second before he nodded, turning his body sideways so he could stare at the omega directly. He, however, did not move, still staring in front of him and just spearing the red haired a few side glances. “I don’t know what to do with my feelings.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does anyone?” the beta sighed. “Is this about Younghoon hyung?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, Juyeon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kevin nodded at that, shrugging afterwards. “It’s been a year but I can still read you very well.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee didn’t need to ask a year since when.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t have to apologise.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Except I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We grew farther apart from each other but I just think that’s how life works? And maybe nature too,” he shrugged at that. “The alphas make you feel safer and I would never be able to understand that, physically, I mean. Didn’t I tell you this last time? We never stopped being friends, we area just, you know, not as close.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know but I’m not actually apologising for that,” now, he was the one turning around, grabbing the chain of his swing before looking directly at the other’s eyes. “I’m apologising for making you believe I didn’t trust you. Back then you use to tell me everything and I wanted to do the same.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee exhaled loudly, bitting his lower lip. “Because I was ashamed. I was ashamed of being an omega, I was ashamed of wanting to be anything but an omega, I was ashamed of my smell and my heats and, mostly, I was ashamed of my feelings towards Younghoon.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The red haired’s hand was on his shoulder before he could even finish his sentence, squishing a little. It felt warm and familiar.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just because I was comfortable discussing my insecurities and crush with you, doesn’t mean you had to do the same. Of course I thought you didn’t trust me but I get you now, I really do. Now that you feel better about yourself, you can tell me if you want, and you can not tell me if you want.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding slowly, Chanhee looked to the floor. “I’ve like Juyeon for a long time, I think since I met him would be a good starting point but I couldn’t, or didn’t want to, see it thanks to my feelings for Younghoon.After sharing my heat, he left me know he didn’t exactly feel anything romantic towards me. I hadn’t gotten the courage to tell him how I felt so I lied, saying I didn’t either and my reasons had been others. But I did, I think I was a bit in love with him, or maybe I wasn’t, I don’t know, but I had some type of feelings for him way beyond physical attraction. It broke me a little but I don’t blame him, he didn’t know any of that and I approach him with nothing but a sex proposition, it was my bad. Now, however, I’m repeating my mistakes.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I knew you liked him, I was your best friend, you didn’t have to tell me for me to see it, and I’m sorry it didn’t work out. Can I ask you something?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you think maybe what you felt for him was just admiration? I mean, you’ve always looked up to alphas and hyung was the first one to you <b>this</b> close. Of course, Sangyeon was there but the bond you share with him isn’t like the one you share with Hoon. Maybe your brain mixed up romantic affection with admiration a little? I could be wrong though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee opened his mouth before closing it just as fast, actually processing what Kevin had said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Come on! You don’t actually have to sleep with him, hyung, you just have to answer my question!” </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Kevin was way beyond tipsy, screaming his questions and pushing the limit into more and more uncomfortable territory. Honestly, the rest of them were just as intoxicated so Chanhee laughed very loudly, dropping a bit of his vodka mix to the floor. Jacob was surely going to kill him but he had few hours of hangover to escape from the screaming.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Beneath him Younghoon hiccuped, bitting his lower lip right after. Of course, the omega, even on his current state, was way beyond excited by his answer, his messy brain not really contemplating how much it would hurt to not hear his name leaving his best friend’s lips. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Chanhee, I guess.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Kevin </em>
    <b>
      <em>aha! </em>
    </b>
    <em>very loudly, almost falling off of Sangyeon’s legs, making the oldest blink fast. A warmth invaded his chest and he turned around, sticking his tongue out at Younghoon before getting up and walking towards the kitchen, ready for another drink to help his heart go back to normal beats. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>“Don’t run away from me,” the alpha backlogged him, making Chanhee giggle. “Did I make you that uncomfortable?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Sighing, Chanhee licked his lips before turning around, raising his eyebrows. “Take your guess.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Of course, the taller boy’s eyes immediately dropped to his wet lips, licking slowly, either because of the alcohol of because he was just as turned on as the other was. Were they really about to do this? As soon as Younghoon’s hand was on his cheek, the younger moved forwards, connecting their lips on a messy kiss. It tasted like strong alcohol and orange juice, which shouldn’t have been as pleasant as it had been. Younghoon’s tongue found its way inside his mouth and it made the omega moan low from the back of his throat, the smell of firewood invading his nostrils and his body, travelling straight to his dick.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Just as fast as it started, it had finished, with the older pulling away. “I just kissed you.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Their foreheads were resting against each other and Chanhee giggled again. “You just kissed me.”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that he could think about it without a horrible sting on his heart, the blue haired noticed how unromantic their first kiss had been. Younghoon had woke up the next day and slipped into his nest, the both of them spending around five hours there, cuddling, in and out of sleep. It had felt great at the time, to believe his feelings were being returned but after knowing Younghoon’s were but those of friendship, Chanhee could never think about that drunken night again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The kiss? Yes, it had been very good. The cuddle afterwards? Even better. But he’d always liked kissing and they cuddled all the time, before and after that. Had the kiss felt magical like he’d imagine? Well, he couldn’t exactly remember that well, the alcohol and time playing a role in that, but that made him think that it didn’t, consider he still remember the night he met Juyeon almost perfectly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, that didn’t prove what his feelings for Younghoon had been but now that Kevin had planted the seed of doubt in him, he really should give it more thought.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe you’re right.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The red haired shrugged. “Is just a thought though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I know, but think you struck gold with it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Huffing, the beta smiled again. “This doesn’t have anything to do with Juyeonnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, that. Let’s say I kind of slept with him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Choi Chanhee, you need to learn from your mistake.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t tell me,” passing a hand though his locks, the omega bit his lower lip, his shoulders falling. “I think I’m in love with him but I’m not sure? And Youngjae almost triggered my heat so I went to take refuge on his bed, he showed up and my hormones took over. I wanted to do it, of course, but I let myself go, not thinking the consequences of this thing. Even if is totally not the same that happened with Younghoon, it kind of feels like it is.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t exactly know the reasons that push you and hyung to share your heat and you don’t have to tell me, but for how you talk about it, I don’t think so? You make it sound like that shared heat was something closer to a necessity, while, even if driven by being so close to your heat, you recognise how much you wanted Juyeon. I would tell you to be honest but that would be a bit hypocritical of me,” shrugging, the red haired looked at the sky. “I don’t think there’s something wrong with testing the waters before being open with him. If my opinion counts at all, I don’t think you have anything to be worrying about, I’ve seen the way he looks at you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks Kev.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like helping you and, even if is not the norm, I like being the one hearing you out instead of the other way around,” the beta pushed his swing sideways once more, making Chanhee’s shake a little. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve always been amazing at listening, I was just a bit too stupid to see that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Joining his hands and resting his elbows on his knees, Kevin sighed, nodding. “Maybe I’m a bit too good at listening.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, Chanhee was the one placing a hand on the other’s back. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You always say that as if it was your fault. Just like you, my Jacob craze is gone, I think. You were there for me when he mated with Sangyeon but, let me tell you, I stopped talking to you about it because I was done with mopping over him like an idiot. Is being a year since then and I’m really over both him and feeling bad about myself. He didn’t like me back, big deal, I moved on.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How fucked up is that we were going through the exact same thing and I was too much of as asshole to just tell you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You weren’t an ass, Hee. Your insecurities were and still are valid.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, well, it would have been so much easier to deal with it if I had you stupid joke.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I take great offence to that,” the red haired ruffled his hair, “I’ll always be here for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Smiling, the omega nodded. “I know that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even with the happy expression on his face, the other shivered, making Chanhee chuckle before getting up and extended a hand towards him. “Come, let me buy you a coffee to make up from making you freeze.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With university back, Juyeon and Chanhee discovered the other two omegas had chosen afternoon classes for the majority of the week while they went instead for morning ones. This, of course, meant the nest was empty except for its oldest occupant from 2 to 6 pm three days a week.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of those days were Thursdays, which were also the only days of the week both of them decided to leave empty of homework, working on everything either before or during the weekend.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today was one of such Thursdays and they were laying down on Chanhee’s nest, which smelled almost as much of Juyeon as his own bed did, watching something on the iPad. It had been half an hour but the alpha had completely lost the plot around ten minutes ago thanks to the omega, who, consciously or unconsciously, was right on his scent gland, inhaling loudly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Biting his lower lip to keep himself in check, Juyeon’s mind was flooded with very unholy images from their last encounter, which didn’t exactly help with the issue in hand. However, when the younger pressed his nose against that spot and sighed, he knew these was exactly what Chanhee wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His scent was surely giving him away, even he could smell how strong it was, but the omega didn’t say a word, instead just pressing his lips right beneath the glad. Juyeon’s breath got shaky and he swallowed a moan, not knowing what game the blue haired was playing but not trying to ruin it either. With another little shove, Chanhee’s whole body was pressed against his side, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Feeling the other’s hard cock pressing on his leg made the alpha inside of him almost roar out-loud, the pleasure of knowing he was the sole reason for it bubbling on his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, after that initial movement, the omega made no attempt at moving things forwards, instead nibbling small kissed on his scent gland and visibly containing his hip from thrusting strongly. The alpha was justifiably confused, as both of them were way beyond hard by now. And then he remembered. His best friend had made it more than clear last time that he liked to be treated roughly, being told what to do.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chanhee,” he tried to make his tone demanding but considering how turned on he was, it came out just a little shaky.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes?” as he spoke, the air leaving the smaller boy’s lip hit his neck, making him shiver.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he swallowed, Juyeon analysed what exactly he should do. How come they hadn’t discussed these before hand? They’d had a whole week to talk thinks though, to put likes, dislikes and kinks on the table. Now that he was on the spot, his mind was pretty blank, his alpha just screaming for him to take what he was offered and his most rational self saying he needs Chanhee’s full consent. Listening to a bit of both, his hand travelled right over to the blue haired’s ass, squishing him quite hard but nor hard enough to leave any marks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee’s response was immediate, moaning loudly and <em>finally</em> licking on the other’s scent glad. They had skipped this part last time for obvious reasons but now that he could, Juyeon was going to take advantage of it. The tongue felt perfect against his skin, wet and warm and god was he thankful Chanhee was the first person doing these to him because it was almost unreal, the incredible amount of heat the simple action sent all over his veins, stopping all the blood on his very hard and painful member.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Grabbing the younger by the hips, he picked him up easily, dropping him on his laps and making his mouth part from his neck at the same time. The strong grip caused another groan from the back of his throat and this time Juyeon answered with one of his own, his alpha showing his satisfaction over these development. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blue haired’s eyes were glossy with pleasure and he licked his lower lip. It was a habit of him, unconscious, the older guessed, but such a situation gave the little gesture a totally different meaning, making his chest yearn for air. It was probably the hottest view and he knew there was no way of living without it now that he had seen it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His alpha was screaming for him to just dig his teeth on the other’s neck, to mark him as his, to make him come from the utter lust it would give him but, instead, Juyeon pressed his grip even harder before moving and attacking right bellow the other’s jaw, nibbling, licking and kissing, no bitting involved. No matter how much they liked each other’s sexual company, that was a line the taller wasn’t about to cross.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without a dick on his mouth these time, the alpha realised just how vocal Chanhee was, the first of such demonstrations coming on the sort of a very loud whimper accompanied by a whole body shake. When Chanhee started talking though, that’s when he knew he was fucked.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Juyeon, <em>please,” </em>it was a tone he’d only heard once, that time on the kitchen, but, at the same time, it wasn’t. The pleading did make it sound similar but the complete desire leaking from underneath it made it oh so much different. “<em>Alpha, please, please</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It made Juyeon froze. Not even once on over a year had Chanhee referred to him as his alpha or as an alpha in general, not with such words, no. Of course, he’d talked about him being an alpha or about his second gender’s tendencies and needs, but he’d never heard the younger refer to him like that and he instantly loved it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it, kitten?” his tone was a bit more confident now, less shaky, maybe because his alpha was coming out even stronger now that he’d been addressed directly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you to touch me,” he breathed heavily, moving away a little so they could make eye contact. “<em>Please.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No way in hell could Juyeon resist to such a request, not when Chanhee was pouting, his dick hard pressed against his own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever you want, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting back to the younger’s neck, Juyeon used his hand, still on his hips, to make their cocks press together. Because he was so close to Chanhee’s scent glad, the younger’s lust hit him right on the nostrils, leaving no doubt that what he was doing was working. It felt incredible, to know just this could tip the blue haired over the edge but, then again, he wasn’t that far.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he licked on Chanhee’s collarbone, Juyeon kept the movement of his hand for a few second before moving them back down to the younger’s ass, using that as his point of impulse.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, Juyeon, <em>fuck, fuck</em>,” Chanhee chanted.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, I’ve wanted to touch you for so long.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made them both sigh and Juyeon bit his lower lip, backing up a little to be able to see Chanhee’s face. His head was tilted back a bit, his mouth slightly opened, his fringe covering his closed eyes. He was way beyond beautiful but there wasn’t a single word that could describe just how much.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of opening his mouth, he shifted one of his hands, moving some of the other’s locks away, which in turn made their eyes connect. Chanhee was breathing almost as heavily as he was and before the older could exactly read the air, their lips met. It wasn’t the most romantic kiss ever with sensual background music and flowers but it was just as perfect. The younger tasted like strawberry gum and the wetness of his mouth felt as good against his own as it did around his dick. It was magical, the way their tongues met making it feel even more real.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, Chanhee, you’re so hot,” escaped his lips as soon as they broke apart for some air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger smirked. “You’re fine, I guess.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Raising an eyebrow, the alpha squished his asscheek hard, earning himself a yelp. “What was that again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was challenge on the other’s eyes, probably trying to see how far he could push this. “You heard me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Intertwining his fingers on Chanhee’s blue locks, Juyeon licked his lips. “I think I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you did.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first tug was careful, the alpha not wanting to actually hurt his best friend, just give him that bit ofthe being dominated he seemed to like. Of course, it worked, as Chanhee moaned his name, deep and caramel tone. It was accelerating, having this much power given to him willingly by someone who wanted him to use it. He didn’t increase his force on his second tug, he didn’t need to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me ask again, kitten,” a small tug. A groan. “What was that again?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With swallow, the omega shook his head, as his voice would had probably given him away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So this is how you like it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time, he put a little more force, not much, but a little more to make the message reach the younger. It was a silent and hot war of who would give up first and Juyeon, no matter how horny, wasn’t about to lose. Still, when the younger didn’t answer, he needed to appeal to move resources. His tongue covered the omega’s scent glad on its entirety, slowly but firmly, as he tugged his hair again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alpha, you’re so hot, fuck,<em> fuck</em>, <em>yes</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon smirked before bitting just bellow the other’s jawline, keeping it far from the previous spot. “Good boy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those two words seemed to work like magic, as Chanhee chocked on air, moaning at the praise. Oh, this was going to be easy. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on baby, tell me what you want,” this time, he tugged very lightly, it having nothing to do with their power play and more with the fact that the blue haired liked it and Juyeon just wanted to give him everything he wanted. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want you to touch me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nodding, Juyeon slid his hand inside the other’s sweatpants, more than pleased to discover no underwear. He was leaking a lot, which did nothing but turn him on even more. As he started moving his hand up and down the lengths, Chanhee connected their mouths once again, the kiss way messier this time. The younger’s dick was a bit smaller than his but not very so the action didn’t feel that different from what he was used to. The angle was obviously not the same but Juyeon had done this before, even if not a lot of time, so he should handle it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The tugs increased in speed but he kept his carefulness, not wanting to tug the younger’s foreskin too far back and make it unpleasant. It felt so good to have the omega’s thick cock on his hand, making him moan his name against his mouth. Still, it wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Moving his hand away from the other’s blue locks, he worked his own sipper open, not stopping the movement even once, or at least not until he had to raise his hips to get his jeans and underwear off. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On top of him, Chanhee bit his lower lip at the side, his eyes moving from his dick to his eyes. He was going to be the death of him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Having big hands was useful for lots of things but sex was definitely one of them, as Juyeon grabbed both their lengths with one, tugging back at the speed it had been before he stopped. The omega groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ju-shit, fuck, it feels so good.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s never heard his best friend swear this much but he wasn’t complaining. Of course he’d have answered something intelligent if he hadn’t been so close to being gone, instead moaning and catching the younger’s mouth on his own for what it seemed like the thousandth time. The alpha inside him was purring and shaking, excited to be able to be so close to the omega he’d gone insane for for months.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thanks to the amount of foreplay, it took Juyeon a few more tugs to warn Chanhee with squish on his hip before coming harder than he’d ever came. That seemed enough for the younger, who did exactly the same was Juyeon jerked out his own orgasm. The omega’s voice, horsed and fucked out, gave his name a meaning Juyeon had never imagine it could have. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee was the one reaching for the damp paper towels he kept on his bedside table, cleaning both of them before dropping his body on top of the older’s.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When need to start doing this on the shower.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Juyeon laughed, passing his fingers in between the other’s locks and kissing the top of his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A soft knock on the nest’s door woke up Haknyeon, who had fallen sleep while sitting, making his head bounce back. Chanhee giggled at this, putting his phone down after allowing the person on the other side to come in. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sangyeon’s face popped in, his hair wet. He looked relaxed for the first time in a while and the omega wanted to freeze time right there so their main alpha could stay in such a pleasant state forever.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We were thinking about going bowling tonight, what do you think?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, I need some sort of distraction because if I dream of Freud one more time I’m going to drop out.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With a chuckle, the oldest turned to him. Chanhee nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, I’m in.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Great! We’ll leave at around 8, is that fine with you?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The youngest in the room threw two thumbs up at the door before getting up, grabbing a change of clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blue haired shook his head in fake annoyance before attempting to grab for his phone once more. Sangyeon, however, didn’t leave, instead stepping inside carefully. Even as the leader of their pack, he’s always been careful and respectful when it came to the nest, Chanhee wasn’t sure if it was an alpha thing or a him thing but he didn’t care anyway, actually appreciating the other’s carefulness. Keeping in brand with his usual actitud, the oldest waited for his spoken permission to sit down.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do I feel like you’re going to scold me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That earned him a laugh for the alpha. “I’m not your dad, Hee.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyways, I do want to talk to you about something but no scolding, I swear.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It unconsciously made the younger’s fight or flight response activate. What could it be apart from the whole thing with Juyeon? No, wait, now that he thought about it, he did hope it had to do with that alpha and not Younghoon because he was definitely <b>not</b> ready for that conversation, still to scared of the judgment that it would entail.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh God, please don’t look so terrified, I beg you,” placing a hand on his tight, Sangyeon’s eye went as soft as his smile. “Is about the whole thing with Sunwoo and Juyeon. I know you said you’re fine but being alpha commended isn’t nice and I just want to know if you’re really okay or if ou just said that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Relief travelled all over his veins as the sentence was over, which said a lot about him. Still, he considered the older’s question for a second.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks for asking, Yeonnie hyung. It wasn’t nice and it filled me with rage at the time but now I don’t think about it much. Sunwoo lost his gears and I was the one asking Juyeon, so I know is no one’s fault. I didn’t like it one bit and I sure hope I don’t have to relive it but I’m really fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You won’t, I’ll make sure of that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rolling his eyes, Chanhee moved towards his closet, using his hyung as a fashion judge as he started putting together some comfortable outfits. It had been forever since the last time all of them did something like this. Yes, they saw each other all the time, that came with living on the same house, but that was about it. With different classes and work schedules, the chance that the twelve of them were free at the same time was way too slim. Honestly, the blue haired though that the last house party they’d thrown was probably the last instance of a group hangout. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Deciding on light blue jeans and a purple sweater, Chanhee shushed the alpha out before starting to change. Of course, a huge change had take place since the party: his new relationship with Juyeon. Until then, it hadn’t been weird, not when it was just the two of them, nor when they spent time with others at the house but this was different. Bowling was always done on teams and his brain couldn’t decide if he wanted to be in the same one as his best friend or not. Apart from Kevin, who he’d talked about it with, and Younghoon, who had found out on his own, the omega was sure no one else knew. Given, his friends weren’t stupid, they’d surely picked up on the slight change on their behaviour and the other omegas could smell Juyeon on the nest. Okay, maybe they did know.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Changmin hung himself from the blue haired’s shoulders, demanding to be on the same team. With a laugh, Chanhee promised. To his left, his two best friend smiled at him, making his stomach go weird. After his conversation with Kevin, the reminder he needed to have a conversation with Juyeon he wasn’t anticipating struck him. Sighing, he followed the beta outside, wishing the game could keep his mind occupied enough. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The usual bowling alley they always went to was, thankfully, on their neighbourhood, around 15 blocks away from their house. It wasn’t that impressive from the outside, just a big grey building with windows that allowed people walking by a sight of the bar. From the inside, however, it was a completely 180º. Neon lights made the first floor look magical, with said bar acting as a barrier between the street and the alley. The basement was the pool space while upstairs was a small arcade. The whole aesthetic made Chanhee feel like his dad, back on the 80s, playing Sinistar or Spy Hunter, mostly because such arcade machines where available.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">While Jaehyun went over to get their lines, Jacob pointed at the maknaes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about age based teams of four?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After so long of living together, the twelve of them had developed a system for stuff like cleaning and grocery shopping: the three lines, maknae, hyung and 98. Given, as time went on, all of those won members, diving them into three perfect groups of four. It made everything easier, as task didn’t need to be divided according to members, instead just being mixed up every few weeks to accommodate everyone’s cycles. Thankfully, all the maknaes’ where now on the same month most of the year, making everything even easier for all of them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine by me,” Kevin answered, poking Juyeon on the stomach, making the latter groan before nodding.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure!” Haknyeon smiled at his friends.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Youngjae hadn’t told him what was up between him and Sunwoo lately, the previous tension they use to share way less palpable, but Chanhee hadn’t asked, knowing it wouldn’t only be hypocritical of him but that it would also open the door for the youngest to conduct his own interrogation.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their alley was the second to last, with the own individual screens in between black couches. It was familiar and the omega finally realised how much he’d missed group activities like these.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because they went by age, it was Sangyeon first followed by Juyeon and Haknyeon. None of them were particularly good nor particularly bad but considering how long it had been sine they’ve last done this, it wasn’t surprising. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A waitress brought some chips and a big coke a few moments later, smiling politely at them but keeping her eyes on Sunwoo the longest. Of course, the alpha blushed, making both him and Changmin chuckle and immediately coughing to hide it from his killer stare. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee knocked seven pines on his first try and Kevin cheered loudly for him, earning himself an eye roll and a smile. As sat back down, Juyeon passed his arm over his shoulders, making his hormones go crazy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, is this okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” moving a little bit into the older’s warmth. “You just make me feel safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do I?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s with the tone of surprise?” he raised his eyebrows and Juyeon poked the tip of his nose.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not surprised, I only really like hearing you saying stuff like that. Is that bad?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Considering how much I like it too, I’m going to state my very objective observation that is not.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up,” the alpha squished his shoulder, making his smaller body closer to his own.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To his other side, Kevin tilted his head, expression the perfect mixture of judging and teasing. God, why were feelings so complicated? He wanted to enjoy it, to just let himself go and curl on Juyeon’s lap. His mind, of course, wouldn’t allow him that. The knowledge of in how much of a strange limbo their relationship was at kept him constantly on his toes, scared to say or do something he shouldn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When it was his best friend’s turn again, he moved away, allowing him to stand up, and Kevin trapped him on his own hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop thinking.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And maybe, just maybe, he should. He should allow himself to say or do whatever, he should allow himself to enjoy the moment without thinking ‘<em>what if</em>’. He should let go of his worries for a simple night and be himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he did.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He joked around with his friends, lifting Youngjae when the maknae got a strike. He sat on Jaehyun’s lap just to annoy him and, with a big huff, the beta left him, even dropping the fake annoyed act to laugh with him at Sangyeon’s miserable go. He got a picky-back ride from Jacob to the bar when they went to buy some pizzas for all of them. He accepted Juyeon’s teasing during the other’s turn, making him blow a kiss towards his ball for “good luck”.He left Younghoon spin him when he got his own strike. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was so nice, so liberating, and he felt the most himself he’d felt in over a year. It was the real Chanhee, no boundaries, no worries, pushing the unpleasant thoughts to the back of his mind for a while. However, it wasn’t just him. The lot of them seemed to be way more relaxed than usual, Sunwoo even sitting on top of Youngjae’s lap. Maybe it had to do with the very close presentations of the youngers, maybe it had to do with school and work, maybe with feelings, but they all seemed to have been holding their real personalities back for a long time, this hang out giving them the out they needed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I haven’t seen you smile like this in a long time,” at some point, he’d ended up on Younghoon’s lap, his cheek resting on his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re one to talk though.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“True but still.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chanhee shrugged. “I’m happy.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, me too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His team was winning but Chanhee didn’t really care, just thinking how nice it’d be to be able to feel like this more often. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hmu on <a href="https://twitter.com/starrynyu">twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>doctor appointment and finally, <i>finally</i> communicating</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi!! it didn't take me that long this time, right?? ch 9 and 10 used to be only one but i decided i a) wanted to flesh out the story a little more and b) i didn't want to write that much on italics so, as a result, this is shorter than initially thought. the good news: ch 10 will probably be out in a few days (don't hold me to that)</p><p>the other reason why i wanted to post today is because i'd like to ask you, if you have even one dollar to spear, to donate to the <a href="https://twitter.com/RedCrossLebanon/status/1290704403918454788">Lebanese Red Cross</a> and read <a href="https://twitter.com/IR0NSPIDEY/status/1290891883003158528">this very useful thread</a> about the explosion in Lebanon. thank you so much, people need our help and even a penny can help.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Juyeon frowned, the unpleasantness plastered on his face, making Kevin roll his eyes before patting his back. The strong scent of lavender detergent, linden floor detergent and wood-cleaning aerosol was filling the alpha’s nostrils on a very disgusting combination, his head starting to go dizzy from it.</p><p class="p1">With their oldest housemates out of commission for a few days, it was again their turn to be taking care of the house. Even once mated, Jacob’s heat and Sangyeon’s rut still annoy them the days before they actually came, not as much as it did the rest of them, but they still preferred laying down and moving the smallest amount possible. Because nature was a fucking piece of shit, Jacob’s cycle had changed the least since he’s mated with the oldest, his scent less intense and his mood swings less pronounced. He’d told them once that he’d thought it was going to be something big, like he wouldn’t feel anything at all on the days leading to his actual heat but turned out he’d received nothing but disappointment on that front. Chanhee had added that with the little they were taught about Omega Autonomy in school, he’d reached the same conclusion. The, then, pink haired had been more than pleased when the oldest omega confirmed to him sex with his mate did indeed cut the heat short.</p><p class="p1">“I envy your nose.”</p><p class="p1">The red haired looked up from the dishes he was doing. “For once, I’m grateful for it.”</p><p class="p1">Inhaling deeply from his mouth, the alpha got back to mopping the kitchen floor. The door frame was directly on his line of sight and, at the other side, he could see Chanhee, Jaehyun and Haknyeon, sweeping and dusting the living room. The blue haired was laughing loudly at something the younger omega had said, his head dropping backwards a bit, eyes closed, hand over his mouth. Not for the first time, Juyeon wondered what would’ve happened that faithful night on the bar if he’d just sucked it up and asked for the youngers number. For starters, the whole fiasco of thinking him and Younghoon where mates would’ve, of course, not been a thing. Which also opened the question if he’d have been even more jealous of his friend than he’d originally? Juyeon didn’t consider himself possessive, but he knew alphas tended to be for the first few months they mated. Of course, he couldn’t have known if they’d have mated back then. God, he wasn’t even dating Chanhee know, their relationship was strictly sexual. That line of thought brought him exactly to the worry he’d been dealing with for a while: talk or not talk about his feelings with his best friend.</p><p class="p1">Sighing, the dark haired pushed Kevin slightly to be able to mop beneath his feet, making the younger jump on top of the counter. Say feelings talk could end one of two ways: if it went right, Chanhee would confirm he reciprocated his feelings and they would actually start dating with the possibility of mating. However, if it went wrong and Chanhee did not reciprocate his feelings, he’d lose the relationship they had now and, probably, the other’s friendship, at least a while, until things when back to normal.</p><p class="p1">Jaehyun had taught him to play poker when he moved in. As a very sucky liar, Juyeon had lost quite a few bucks playing until he realised he didn’t like beating, that the 50/50 possibility of losing everything to winning everything wasn’t appealing to him. The beta had called him a bad loser but, on his own mind, Juyeon had no shame admitting he simply didn’t like it. This situation was exactly like poker, exactly like beating. If he would’ve been more skilled at reading other’s feelings, just like if he’d been more skilled at lying, maybe the alpha could predict the outcome of the match or, in this case, of this convoluted situation. Sadly, he’d never been that good for any of the two and no matter how hard he tried, how much he practiced, he wasn’t that big of a people’s person.</p><p class="p1">Which left him right back where he started: betting and losing it all or betting and winning it all. It would be so much easier if there was some type of divine sign that told him exactly what he should do but this was real life and if he wanted information, he should communicate.</p><p class="p1">“You’ve been mopping the same spot for 5 minutes, Ju,” Kevin rose his eyebrows, unimpressed, and the other smacked his knee, moving a few steps away to keep half mopping, half sulking. “Are you okay?”</p><p class="p1">He shrugged. “Feelings are shit, sometime I just wish I was a rock.”</p><p class="p1">“If you let me put glitter on you, you can live on my desk.”</p><p class="p1">Chuckling, Juyeon shook his head. “No way, is very annoying to take off and then you walk around leaving sparks every way you go for, at least, a week.”</p><p class="p1">Kevin hopped off the counter, going back to his previous task. “Thought you wanted to be a rock though? You didn’t mention anything about shifting back and forth.”</p><p class="p1">“True but being a rock all the time would be very boring, don’t you think?”</p><p class="p1">“So, what you’re saying,” the beta left the mug he had grabbed, crossing his arms and turning his direction, “is that you want to run away form your problems until they blow over?”</p><p class="p1">Auch. Well, he wasn’t wrong. Tightening his grip on the mop’s stick, he nodded. “I guess.”</p><p class="p1">A sigh. “Listen Ju, you’re way better at dealing with people than you think. I know sometimes you get lost on your own head and you think you’re doing everything wrong, but you’re not. I’ve known you for over a year so believe me when I tell you, whatever it is, you’re going to be fine.”</p><p class="p1">“I hope so.”</p><p class="p1">Flickering his finger on his forehead and making him groan, Kevin smiled. “Now mop.”</p><p class="p1">So he mopped, finishing the small space on a few minuted now that his mind wasn’t caught up on itself. By the time Hyunjun peeked his head inside to ask if he could start working on lunch, the both of them where practically done, with Juyeon sitting on top of the counter waiting for the floor to dry and Kevin drying a few pots so there wasn’t that many stuff on the dryer.</p><p class="p1">Kevin’s words keep running through his head every time he was surrounded by silence and now, sitting at his doctor’s waiting room, they hit him again. If the beta, one of the most thoughtful when it came to others, could see that in him, maybe it wasn’t a lie? Given, he could’ve just told him that to make his feel better but the alpha knew his friend wasn’t one to lie or sugar-coat stuff, it wasn’t on his nature.</p><p class="p1">Still, even if the red haired had told him so, Juyeon didn’t know what to do with that information. As far as he was aware, he’d already been paying attention to Chanhee, maybe a bit too much. He knew the younger probably as well as he knew himself in some aspects. He was one of the strongest persons he knew, not just because he was an omega and he’s since long learned they were, definitely, the strongest of all of them, but because Chanhee had learned how to cope with a lot of his problems on a vey healthy way and that, Juyeon admired in him. He was, most of the time, good at communicating, good at dealing with his and other’s complications, he took care of all the omegas during and outside of their heats, he helped everyone keep track of the cycles, he was the emotional support to anyone that needed it, even if he didn’t realised. He could be childish something but Juyeon appreciated that just as much, as it helped him see the omega as a real person and not as this idealised version of him he used to have when he moved it. The younger liked being babied as well, mostly after his heats was done, and, even when they were fighting not long ago, Juyeon wanted nothing more than to cuddle and spoil him. Chanhee was caring but stubborn, he hated losing, he was a funny drunk and he looked at Juyeon like no one had ever looked at him before, with such softness and warmth, the alpha felt like he could be stared by him his whole life and he’d never get tired of it.</p><p class="p1">Oh.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Lee Juyeon?” the secretary, a middle age man, called him, breaking his current train of thought. “Doctor Kim is ready to see you know.”</p><p class="p1">Nodding, the alpha stud up, walking towards the wooden door to his right.</p><p class="p1">The consulting room was nothing impressive, with a dark desk, two chairs, a stretcher and some posters about anatomy and the different secondary genders stuck to the walls. Dr Kim was, he guessed, quite young, with his black hair, friendly eyes and white robes, looking straight out of Grey’s Anatomy.</p><p class="p1">With a soft smile, he gestured at the chair in front of him for Juyeon to sit down. Up close, he looked even more handsome and, for the first time, the alpha thought all those dramas with doctors he’d seen over the years weren’t as fake as he initially thought.</p><p class="p1">“So, Juyeon-ssi, I need to fill a from with your basic information before we starts, is that okay?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, of course.”</p><p class="p1">For the next few minutes, the two of them filled said medical file with stuff like his secondary gender, his parent’s, his age, birthday and birthplace, his mated status, his ruts habits and his occupation. He’d done this before, again and again, considering his insurance kept moving the hospitals they worked with and he had to find a new doctor every time he had some problem related to his secondary gender. It had been quite a while since his last medical control (which Dr. Kim also asked about) so he was thankful he hadn’t had to go through 5 different hospitals on the past year. Juyeon stated his worry to the older male, who simply nodded.</p><p class="p1">“Okay, so ruts am I right?”</p><p class="p1">“Uhm, yeah. I used to be very regular but for the past few months, they’ve been moving around a few days. It was nothing much, never a week, but I live with other people, some omegas, and I don’t want to be putting them in danger.”</p><p class="p1">The man nodded again, smiling at him. “That’s very responsible of you.”</p><p class="p1">Even if he’d grown up privileged, or what he now liked to call ignorant, Juyeon knew not every alpha was like him and his friends. With laws getting better at defending omegas and their rights lately, some of the stuff that alphas used to justify before were not justifiable anymore, which didn’t exactly mean they’d all changed they way they saw their world and their place on it. Even to this day, some alphas believed they were better than betas and omegas, defining themselves as the ‘strong gender’, which Juyeon considered complete and utter bullshit. They demanded the best positions at their jobs, priority when it came to stuff like medical appointments and even down to sits on plays and movies. The justice system was now used to shut down such ideas but it hadn’t always been like that. The worse of them all were the laws that used to deal with unwanted sexual advances on omegas if they were in heat.To this day, thinking about it made him sick and even though he hadn’t been alive for those times, stories were enough to horrify him about being an alpha sometimes. It was despicable and discrimination hadn’t simply disappeared after everything had been regulated and alphas that considered omegas inferior where very much still present, finding it an annoyance to have to be respectful and decent human beings.</p><p class="p1">“You’ve told me already you’re not mated but do you have a partner?”</p><p class="p1">Ah, the question he’d dreaded the most.</p><p class="p1">Pressing a hand to his nape, he sighed. “Not exactly?” the corner of the Dr.’s mouth lifted a little but he waited, saying nothing. “I’m—well, I don’t really know how to describe this?”</p><p class="p1">“Juyeon-ssi, I’ve been a doctor for almost 10 years. Believe me, whatever you have to say, I’ve heard it before.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay, I have a… sexual relationship.”</p><p class="p1">Blush surely creeped on his cheeks, as he could feel them burning, but the man simply nodded. “For how long?”</p><p class="p1">“Less that a month, it started,” he pulled out his phone, opening the calendar and searched for Youngjae’s last heat, “July 18th.”</p><p class="p1">“Good. Do you mind showing me your rut calendar?”</p><p class="p1">“Sure. Mine is the yellow one.”</p><p class="p1">Nodding, the doctor grabbed him phone and scrolled upwards, writing down the dates on a piece of paper. “Do you remember your partner’s last heat?”</p><p class="p1">“He’s the green on there.”</p><p class="p1">That surprised him but he said nothing, clicking on Chanhee’s tag (he guessed) and writing more stuff down. Even upside down, Juyeon could see the distance between the two numbers getting smaller and smaller, which surprised him. When Jacob and Sangyeon mated, their cycles alined because their bodies knew they needed to, their pheromones connected the moment that first bite took place. It was the normal procedure for mated couples but, of course, him a Chanhee had not mated.</p><p class="p1">“You keep very good track of bothyour cycles, that’s a very good practice.”</p><p class="p1">“We all keep track of everyone’s cycle on the house, so we can both prevent accident and also know when someone is going to need help or to be out for a few days. Because the youngers on our pseudo pack presented not that long ago, we’ve been extra careful these past few months.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, so you have a pack?”</p><p class="p1">Juyeon shrugged. “Packs haven’t really been used in a very long time and nowadays they don’t have any legal repercussions because people just stick to families so we don’t exactly call it that most of the time.”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t believe packs are that different from families, my wife calls them ‘found family’,” it was quite a nice way of putting it and Juyeon smiled. “Do you have a main alpha?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, his name is Sangyeon, he’s the oldest in the house.”</p><p class="p1">Nodding again, Dr. Kim looked down at his notes after giving the brown haired his phone back. He tumbled his fingers on the table, making the alpha a bit nervous.</p><p class="p1">“Well, your rut is accommodating itself your omega’s heat,” that, of course, made Juyeon frown. “On very rare cases, unmated couples match each other’s cycles. Because ruts and alphas pheromones are easier to move around, most of the times is the alpha that looks for the omega’s heat. Because your pheromones haven’t been combined even once, you can say your body is doing it blindly, without the physical part of it, and that’s why your rut hasn’t exactly landed on the same day of theirs, just close enough. You could say is like trying to turn the light of you room on. Because it too dark, you have to pat the wall in order to find the switch but after long enough, even without any light, you know exactly where it is. The same is happening to your rut and if you leave it long enough, it’l probably end up aligning with your omega partner, even if you don’t mate.”</p><p class="p1">It took Juyeon quite some time to process. “So you’re telling me my alpha is looking for Chanhee?”</p><p class="p1">“You can put it that way, yes.”</p><p class="p1">“I—” he didn’t exactly know what to say. “What does it mean?”</p><p class="p1">Dr. Kim shook his head. “It can mean many different things but something we forget our second genders aren’t only driven by biology, they are also driven by feelings. Being deeply in love with someone forms a bond, mated or not.”</p><p class="p1">Even if he’d known about it himself, hearing someone else refer to what he felt as ‘love’ gave Juyeon chills. It was intimate and unique, what came with it, and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. It was his first time and having his alpha react to it as much and his heart was making the whole thing feel even more real. Not only was he yearning for Chanhee, his pheromones were literally looking to match the other’s by themselves.</p><p class="p1">“So is not dangerous?”</p><p class="p1">“No, is not, don’t worry. When it comes to your housemates, maybe you can talk with your main alpha and tell him what’s going on. Your ruts will probably never be more than 4 days from, was his name Chanhee-ssi? From his heats. And Juyeon-ssi,” the alpha looked up from his lap, still too shocked to process it all, “this advice I do not give to you as a doctor, but as an alpha and a person… have a chat with him if you can.”</p><p class="p1">“I will, thank you, Dr. Kim.”</p><p class="p1">He extended a hand over the desk after they stud up. “You can call me Junho.”</p><p class="p1">“Thank you, Junho-nim.”</p><p class="p1">The walk home gave him quite the time to analyse it all.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">There was a clear sign for Chanhee to know he was beyond gone: he had been staring at the same equation for 22 minutes, grid paper underneath clear, not even the smushes of a wrong attempt at solving it. He was just sitting there, on his nest, eying the problem so hard, he was surprised he hadn’t burned a hole on it. Maybe this was a metaphor for how good the blue haired had been at avoiding all his real problems lately but he let that comparison slide, closing his book with quite the force instead. Haknyeon eyed him funny but the older simply shrugged.</p><p class="p1">Letting the weight of his head fall backwards and rest on the wall, he closed his eyes. He’d known for a while it was time to have a conversation with Juyeon. His next heat was around the corner, the symptoms already crawling beneath his skin and making it difficult even for him to stand himself. The timing wasn’t ideal but he was scared about spilling something during such a vulnerable time. During Youngjae’s heat he’d been composed and in control enough to make sure what he was saying and asking was incriminatory, even if it had sounded more desperate than he’d usually. He liked being with Juyeon, it felt great, but he wasn’t exactly in control during his heat (Younghoon could attest to that), which meant his brain to mouth filter was almost always shut down.</p><p class="p1">Since he’d started hooking up with his best friend he’d known this conversation was coming but a part of him liked to believe it didn’t, that they could just keep doing what they were doing, enjoying each other and never having to talk about feelings. Still, not only did he know that was unviable but he also knew it wasn’t healthy, as not matter how much he liked what they had now, it wasn’t what he really wanted.</p><p class="p1">So, a chat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Me: are u busy?</p><p class="p3">Ju: nope, need me?</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After typing, his finger froze on top of the ‘send’ button. Was he ready to possibly lose everything? He’d never be but he’d gotten himself in this situation and only he could pull himself out. It was way better the older heard it from him now that in between moan during his heat.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Me: yeah</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Hak, do you mind leaving me the room for a bit? I need to have a little chat with Juyeon.”</p><p class="p1">The omega looked up from his phone, frowning. “Are you kicking me out of my own room to fuck, hyung?”</p><p class="p1">“NO! We’re really going to talk!”</p><p class="p1">Chuckling, the younger got up. “I was joking.”</p><p class="p1">Using one of his pillows as a projectile, the blue haired hit his roommate on the back, making his laughter even higher.</p><p class="p1">His stomach was a mess of lots of emotions but mostly nervousness and fear. It did occur to him that he’d been spending all of his time thinking on how wrong this could go and none of that time on what would happened if it went right. Seconds before having the actual conversation wasn’t the ideal moment to start going down that path of probability but at least knowing it was a probability helped calm Chanhee down, even if just a little.</p><p class="p1">Even with the door opened, the alpha knocked, the sound barely audible but still there. He looked amazing, like always, wearing a long sleeve shirt and joggers. Honestly, the omega had wondered if there was something his best couldn’t pull off but nothing had even came to mind.</p><p class="p1">“Hey there.”</p><p class="p1">Juyeon smiled, letting himself in and dropping his body next to Chanhee’s hips. “Hey.”</p><p class="p1">
  <em>You can do this, Choi Chanhee.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“We need to talk.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh,” the other’s expression dropped. “Nothing nice comes out after that.”</p><p class="p1">Bitting his lower lip and taking a good look at his best friend’s face, the blue haired inhaled slowly. They’ve never been the best at communicating with each other, not to mention he’d never been good at communicating at all, so suddenly having to pour his heart out wasn’t something Chanhee knew how to do.</p><p class="p1">“Do you remember the night we met?” the corner of older’s mouth lifted subtly.</p><p class="p1">“Of course.”</p><p class="p1">“The bar wasn’t anything special and the drinks were horrible. Even if I knew most of the people there, you looked way more confident than me. You were shinning, stealing everyone’s attention,” a soft laugh escaped his lips at the memory, “or that’s how I saw it anyway. Now, I think it was maybe just me. I can’t even recall what we talk about, probably nothing of much importance, but it was fun. You were fun, you were so nice and friendly, I didn’t want to talk to anyone else, even if the purpose of the night was to get to know the new people who were about to move in with us. You made me laugh so much, my face hurt.”</p><p class="p1">The expression in Juyeon’s face softened more and more with every word that came out of Chanhee’s mouth, letting the younger know it was also a fond memory for him.</p><p class="p1">“When the time came for all of us to leave I was at the edge of my sit, waiting for you to ask for my number. But you didn’t, so I forgot about it,” that made the alpha bite his lower lip, eyes falling. “And now I think about it and the first thing that comes to mind is ‘why did I do it? why didn’t I risk it and asked for his number?’The answer is easy: because I didn’t think me, as an omega, could do that.”</p><p class="p1">“Chanh—”</p><p class="p1">“I know, is stupid. And if that same scenario occurred today, I wouldn’t even wait, I would’ve asked for your number right then and there, because it was what I wanted.”</p><p class="p1">With that, Juyeon moved his hand, placing it on top of the shorter’s tight. It was something familiar, something they’ve gotten used to doing on the past year. It helped Chanhee keep himself grounded and his brain on the moment, not letting it be consumed by emotion.</p><p class="p1">“Would you want it now?”</p><p class="p1">Of course that was his best friend’s way of asking, it was very Juyeon.</p><p class="p1">“Yes, I would want it.”</p><p class="p1">The other big hand moved to his cheek and the omega closed his eyes, dissolving on the warmth. The small gesture felt real, more real than anything they’ve ever done had felt. His heart filled with an incredible amount of calmness he hadn’t felt in a while, Juyeon’s pheromones hitting his nose just as much as they hit his heart.</p><p class="p1">“But my prejudice wasn’t the only reason why I didn’t ask for your number and it also explains why is taking me so long to be having this conversation with you,” opening his eyes again, Chanhee exhaled, looked down and then back up, trying to portray confidence. “Is time we have a little chat about my relationship with Younghoon.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ch 10 is nothing but bbangnyu backstory and steamy but sad sex. in other news, this fic is nearly done!! i won't get emotional now but i sure as hell will once i post the final ch!</p><p>thank you for reading, here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/starrynyu">twt</a> and please donate if you can, see you soon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Backstory and mystery solved</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm...... SO SORRY. these past few months have been... rough, to say the least. i was sick more than once, which made me covid-panic, and my mental health hasn't been on the best state lately. my dad had to take the test too so that was very heavy on me :(</p><p>the other reason this took me so long is because this chapter is <b>extremely</b> personal, as it deals with heavy topics like self hatred and sexual harassment, both with which i've suffered in the past. as a victim of sexual assault, is usually difficult for me to write about something like pressure into sex or the shame that comes afterwards. this time, however, i wanted to and it actually helped. wish i'd had a younghoon on my own as well but well, life is what it is. i've updated the tags too. also, this is longer than usual because i felt bad about making you wait, again, i'm sorry.</p><p> </p><p>this time i'm telling you i'm taking a break from writing until my mental health gets a bit better. i can finally put a number of chapters tho!! just two to go, which sounds crazy as i've been working on this fic for a very very long time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The air was pretty clean to be 9am on a weekday on one of the most populated neighbourhoods in the city. Cars came and went, dirtying everything with the smoke escaping from their pipes but, somehow, not managing to ruin it all.</p><p class="p1">Chanhee couldn’t care less, about the air, about the cars, about anything that wasn’t the obscene amount of noise that took over his ears and his brain, that made him want to cry so badly, his insides hurt. It was disgusting, it was painful, it was deathly. His blonde hair smacked against the wall of the building behind him, maybe if he did that, the other pain would be eclipsed. Of course, if his braincells were alert and working, he’d have known that was a stupid thing to do but as it was right now, he couldn’t think of anything that was stinging agony that had overtaken his small physic.</p><p class="p1">“Hello?”</p><p class="p1">His eyes bolted open, the panic traveling as fast as the ache, making his body shiver. Somehow he knew he was shivering, even if there was no space on his brain to focus on that either.</p><p class="p1">The voice came from a light brown haired boy, way taller than him. His eyes were soft, softer that he remembered seeing on anyone on his department. Wearing nothing but jeans and a button up, he could’ve still passed up as model. Most importantly, he smelled of nothing.</p><p class="p1">“I-I—” inhaling deeply, he tried his best to calm down, to be able to think for long enough to get himself help. “Is m-my s-s-suple-m-ments, I f-forgot to bri-ing them tod-d-day.”</p><p class="p1">It was humiliating and his skin itched with blush, the hotness extending from his arms to his cheek. Being an omega had never being something he felt proud of, of course not, it was degrading, but he’d never had to stoop so low as to beg for an stranger’s help. He knew how lucky he was this dude was a beta because the situation wouldn’t have gone as well if it had been an alpha.</p><p class="p1">Squatting in front of him, the light haired tried to press a hand on his forehead but Chanhee flinched away from the touch intuitively, his eyes closing hard again. He had fucked up, he knew, and as he swallowed he contemplated smacking his head backwards once more. This person was taking the time off his, presumably, busy university day to check on a sad and kicked omega and the only thing Chanhee could do was sound like a child and move away, honestly, he deserved to feel like crap for the rest of the day. </p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you, I simply wanted to check your temperature,” his voice was as soft as his eyes and when he dared to look again, surprise visible, the blonde noticed so were the rest of his features. “Is that okay?</p><p class="p1">Swallowing, he nodded and the hand rested against his forehead, the touch feeling like a bucket of iced water on a day he hadn’t been able to feel anything but like he was about to burn.</p><p class="p1">“This isn’t the first day of your heat, right?” he nodded again, not trusting himself with words again, he’d sounded pathetic enough. “Okay, okay.”</p><p class="p1">Beta guy nodded to himself, bitting his lower lip and passing a hand through his light locks. He seemed distressed and Chanhee wondered, again, if he looked <em>that</em> bad.</p><p class="p1">“Would you feel comfortable going to my place? Is not that far but I have a car so it won’t takes us long to get there. One of my housemates is an omega and his building isn’t far from here, I can call him so you know I’m not lying.”</p><p class="p1">On his 18 years alive, he’d never, <em>never, </em>feel this shitty about himself. He wasn’t of much use during his heat and no matter what his parents said, he knew he wasn’t of much use off his heats either. He was pitiful at best, a waste of space at worse or, like he liked to put it, if he was being honest. The second he found out he could go to university, he’d promised himself he wasn’t going to cause problems for his parents, he promised both them and him that he was going to keep his pheromones in check, during and off heat. He promised himself he wasn’t going to let others see him as he saw himself.</p><p class="p1">But here he was, not even 3 weeks in, forgetting to grab his heat supplement after he left home and spending half the day hiding, unable to move but also wishing with his whole heart that no one found him.</p><p class="p1">“I—” what was there to say? Yes? Of course no, he wasn’t about to impose his stupid self on some poor beta that has the misfortune of stumble upon him, or on his poor roommate, who was probably busy. “I c-can’t do th-a-at.”</p><p class="p1">Light haired boy stared at him and, to his surprise, smiled. It was nice, softening even more his expression. He was no longer looking at Chanhee as if he was a loose deer, scared of headlights, that would run away with him as soon as he made the wrong movement. He was staring at him the same way his dad did when he caught him crying in bed, or like his mum did before sitting him down on the dinner table and giving him a pep talk. He was looking at him like he was human first, omega second, and the blonde didn’t know how to react to that, which caused his eyes to look away.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t want to sound rude, but you look pretty bad and I’m scared of leaving you here. No matter how high of themselves the campus alphas talk, some of them won’t be able to control their disgusting hormones.”</p><p class="p1">The comment came out with such disgust it made Chanhee look at him again. Never in his life had he ever heard someone refer to alphas with such spite. Beta guy was right though, he was under even more danger as time went by.</p><p class="p1">“I-i don’t wan-nt to imp-pose on y-y-you.”</p><p class="p1">He shocked his head. “You wouldn’t. I’ll text Cobbie, he can be of way more help than me. Oh, also, I’m Jaehyun, by the way.”</p><p class="p1">“C-c-c-chanhee.”</p><p class="p1">“Nice to meet you, Chanhee-ssi.”</p><p class="p1">With a last smile, Jaehyun took the phone out of his back pocket to to text ‘Cobbie’, he guessed, before sitting by his left. From closer he was even prettier, with small freckles and a mole on his nose.</p><p class="p1">They stayed there for a few moments while the blonde haired’s mind traveled all over the place. Was this even a good idea? He was on the worse state he could be at right now, his entire body hurting like crazy, his cheeks and arms red and warm, his eyes heavy. Not to mention, he didn’t know either Jaehyun or his housemate and he could be about to set up. Honestly, if his mind was less blurry, he could’ve been able to think this through more but right now, he couldn’t care less if he was about to me killed as long as the heat stopped.</p><p class="p1">“Babe, I’m here,” the other boy was also tall, his dark fringe falling over a friendly expression. His back was large and so were his hands. He didn’t look like and omega. “I’m Jacob, nice to meet you.”</p><p class="p1">Chanhee managed a small smile before frowning, a shot of warmth reminding him what was going on. Jacob kneeled before him wearing a soft smile but blinking as he got closer. With the rush, the blonde hadn’t considered that having another omega close by presented no danger to him but it did to the other, his pheromones out of control able to kickstart their heat.</p><p class="p1">Placing his shaky hands on the other’s broad shoulders, he shook his head franticly. “Y-y-you need to g-go.”</p><p class="p1">Jacob, however, didn’t move. “I’m not going to leave you here. I don’t care if you trigger my heat, please let me help you.”</p><p class="p1">Tears threatened to fill his eyes but he did his best to keep them in, not wanting to look even worse in front of these strangers. It wasn’t nice, none if it was nice, the heat pain, the shame, the scents, nothing. Still, he felt different type of warmth, not fire, but a nice breeze of summer wind. It was affection, it was the nice feeling of a hug, it was the soft feeling of a smile.</p><p class="p1">Nodding, he took Jacob’s hand.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">He was dragged through a big house, his heat hitting way too much for him to pay any attention to his surroundings. His nose, however, was another tale. The second he set a foot on the room, he knew he was on a nest, a very comfortable looking one as well. Of course, he’d been to nests before, his high school’s friends, but never to one outside a family home, one that felt so much like its omega, with no one else’s influence on it.</p><p class="p1">Jacob let go of his hand after sitting by him on his mattress. The omega’s scent was calming to him, which probably meant he was producing relaxing pheromones. With what he guesses was a weak smile, he thanked him.</p><p class="p1">“Okay, Chanhee-ssi, was it? That door there is the bathroom, please feel free to use it. I have no problem leading you clothes or towels, you can also sleep on my nest when you’re tired. It smells too much like Yeonnie though, sorry about that.”</p><p class="p1">The blonde blinked, trying to make his thoughts translate into words. “You’re n-not goin-ng to give me s-s-supplements?”</p><p class="p1">Jacob frowned at that. “And why on Earth would I do that?”</p><p class="p1">“B-because all this-s happened beca-cause I forgot t-t-to bring m-mine.”</p><p class="p1">“Are you taking supplements during your heat?” the blonde simply nodded. “Chanhee-ssi, that’s very dangerous. Supplements are useful outside of heats but you cannot stop your heat, you’ll damage your body.”</p><p class="p1">Of course Chanhee knew all of this, he was more than aware. But he’d chatted it out with his mother and they’d decided it was the best for him. Heats were insufferable, he couldn’t handle them correctly, not to mention he wasn’t able to go outside for days or even come close to her.</p><p class="p1">“I d-don’t c-c-are about that,” he exhaled deeply, trying to make his voice stable. “I appreciate your concern but I’m used to it. Please, lend me one so I can go home, I beg you.”</p><p class="p1">Jacob’s entire face fell and the other omega felt a sting of guilt.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know you and I know I have no right to give my opinion on your body but I can’t give you my supplements. Is going to destroy your pheromones and I can’t take part on that, not to mention I only have normal ones, nothing as strong as you’d need right now. What I can offer you is a safe space to live your heat, I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p1">Chanhee’s heart stopped at that. He couldn’t take care of it on a stranger’s place, he could barely do it on his own house. His eyes went teary but at that exact moment his body shivered with another wave. To his left, Jacob flinched. These two strangers had cut their days short to help him, the least he could do was not triggering the older’s heat as well.</p><p class="p1">With a shaky sigh, he stud up.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">An hour later, he reemerged from the bathroom, sweaty and red. Embarrassment was heavy on his back but he tried his best to ignore it. Now that he was better, he could go home and never have to see any of them again. With a clearer head, he looked around, trying to take everything in. The room was pretty huge for a single person to be using it. There was a closet, Jacob’s nest, a bedside table, a desk and a big windows. It was beyond nice, both in looks and in smell. As his wave had finished, he could identify who he guessed was this “Yeonnie” person, probably the other’s alpha. He smelled nothing like his dad but he gave Chanhee the same feeling of safety, which was weird.</p><p class="p1">On the mattress he found his phone and his bag, picking both up before opening the door. The living room and kitchen space was also pretty and comfortable looking, the perfect mix of modern and classic styles. For such a big place, a simple sofa seemed like too little but he wasn’t about to judge.</p><p class="p1">While he looked around for Jacob, his nose found something else. The clear smell of firewood filled him, triggering his next wave. His back shivered and he had to bite his bottom lip not to produce a highly embarrassing noise.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry!” the voice came from a body and face that matched the smell. Tall, handsome, alpha.</p><p class="p1">Chanhee only waved his hand, realising there was no way he could leave smelling like this.</p><p class="p1">“Are you alright?” the other’s hand grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to look again. His eyes had opened quite a bit, giving off the alpha look Chanhee had had the misfortune of seeing before. Unintentionally, he flinched, taking a few steps back. The fight with his heat and his omega came to the front of his mind, letting him know how unhappy the other was with moving away from a very attractive possible mate. He could feel his dick coming back to life and his neck sweating but he didn’t know if the second one was due to horniness or fear. Grabbing a hand with the other one, the alpha placed both of them on his chest. “I’M SORRY!”</p><p class="p1">His bowing caught Chanhee off guard. “Is okay.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m Younghoon, I live here! I didn’t mean to scare you.”</p><p class="p1">Shaking his head, the blonde bit his lower lip. “It really is okay.”</p><p class="p1">The silence that followed was awkward, not just because they didn’t know each other but also because the omega could see perfectly he wasn’t the only one affected by this encounter. Younghoon was as hard as him and his omega purred with satisfaction.</p><p class="p1">Ponting at the door, he left the other know he needed to go back inside and he nodded before turning around as well, probably going back to where he came from. With a sigh, Chanhee practically ran into Jacob’s nest, his legs giving up on him as soon as he closed the door behind him. Resting is forehead on it, he cursed nature.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">That time when he came out, Jacob was waiting for him on his nest. He’d changed, now wearing black jeans and a tank top. Blushing even harder than before, Chanhee approached him.</p><p class="p1">“Hi! Good to see you’re alright. I’m sorry about Hoon, I warned him,” shaking his head, the blonde sat by him but before he could say anything, the older turned around and offered him a plate with three slices of pizza. “Is from yesterday but I hope that’s okay.”</p><p class="p1">Putting a strand of light hair behind his ear, Chanhee shook his head. “I should leave before my next wave hits.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, do you think that’s okay? I wouldn’t want it to happen on the middle of a bus and Yeonnie tooth car.”</p><p class="p1">Well, he hadn’t though about that. Now that he considered it, he didn’t even know where he was. How was he even going to get home? And Jacob was right, if something triggered his next wave or if it happened by itself while he was still out, it would be quite bad.</p><p class="p1">With a deep exhale, he took the plate from the other’s hands, gaining himself a smile.</p><p class="p1">“How’s your back?”</p><p class="p1">“It hurts like the rest of my body but I’m used to it.”</p><p class="p1">That earned him a soft laugh. “Yeah, I feel that.”</p><p class="p1">As he ate, his brain cleared a little, overtaken by tiredness and conflict. Jacob seemed nice enough, not to mention everything he’d done for him on the past few hours, but he could never leave his guard down, relax while on such a vulnerable state around strangers. It was a miracle Younghoon had manage to restrain himself before but God knows what would have happened if he wouldn’t have.</p><p class="p1">“I’m sorry but I can do nothing but assure you we’ve no bad intentions.”</p><p class="p1">Chanhee blinked. “Did I just say that out-loud?”</p><p class="p1">“No but your pheromones are screaming ‘<em>fight or flight</em>’ right now.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh,” leaving the plate on the coffee table, the blonde folded his legs. “I know it may be rude of me but I’m an omega. I can’t take care of myself when I’m like this, well, no like I can off my heats either, and I’m not exactly sure I’m not putting myself in danger right now.”</p><p class="p1">Jacob hummed, copying his pose but looking directly into his eyes. The smaller boy felt trapped but in a new way, as if the other omega was watching right through him. “I don’t know what gave you that idea but both you and I, no matter how omega we are, are perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves. You’re intelligent and cautious and I’m sure you came with me because you had no other choice. I will earn your trust if you let me, I swear.”</p><p class="p1">In no universe was Chanhee used to this. Yes, his mum was alright but she’d grown up on an era where omegas weren’t treated like they mostly were nowadays. She was very loving but also very traditional, not exactly letting her son know being an omega meant more than being soft and delicate, made for family and marriage. Of course, he’d never exactly cared about any of those things and he’d grown up seeing himself as much of a man as what turned out to be his alpha friends. But after a year of having his life view turned entirely upside down, it was nice to finally hear someone treat him as something more than a body to fuck, a fragile skeleton to break and corrupt.</p><p class="p1">He knew it was pathetic, he knew Jacob hadn’t even told him that much but it was enough. The tears wetted the side of his face before he could cover his eyes with his hands, not ready to show the other he was indeed nothing but a lost boy worth nothing.</p><p class="p1">The warm body that embrace him felt like the sweet spring sun, protecting him from everything dark that surrounded his mind. It felt just like his words had felt not that long ago. It was heartbreaking to realise how lonely and hopeless he’d been feeling for over a year, how nothing he thought he had assimilated made him any less miserable. How, no matter what others said, he would never stop fighting against his second gender, against what it meant to be an omega. It was drowning to know he was going to be on war with himself as long as he was alive and that Jacob’s words, affection and way of thinking were nothing he could achieve, that he was destined to hate himself.</p><p class="p1">So he cried, ugly and sobbing and his body seemed to forget he was an omega, seemed to forget he was prepared for matting like omegas had evolved incapable of after centuries. Because there was no heat, no pain, no horniness. There was only the feeling of emptiness and of being caressed by a boy he barely knew, of having to learn to live with his unhappiness.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“HEE!” before he could pinpoint who the voice belonged to, a body felt on top of his back, making him almost lose his footing.</p><p class="p1">“Kev, you’re literally going to kill me one of these days.”</p><p class="p1">“I hope no today, I need your notes,” rolling his eyes, the blonde detached the black haired from his body before dusting off his clothes, which earned him a fake laugh from his best friend. “Come on, drama king, Yeonnie hyung is waiting for us on the cafeteria.”</p><p class="p1">That made him roll his eyes again. The alpha was everywhere he went lately and, even if he had his suspicions as to why this was, Chanhee wasn’t going to give in.</p><p class="p1">As they walk over the green fields of the campus, Kevin ranted away about his classes, the other not sure if he was complaining or happy about them but didn’t care enough to actually pay attention. It was getting chillier every single day and no matter how much the beta teased him about it, he liked to ask for his friends’ huge hoodies. Today he was wearing one of Jaehyun’s, so baggy on the shoulders he seemed, probably, 2 years younger. Some of his classmates had stared at his twice today, maybe wondering why a high schooler was around. 6 months ago, he’d had deeply care but today, he couldn’t give less of a crap about it.</p><p class="p1">Unsurprisingly, Sangyeon, Jaehyun and Jacob were waiting for them on their usual table. The alpha stud out like always, his smile shinning brighter than the sun outside, making Jacob look all flustered. It wasn’t incomprehensible to him the deep admiration the other omega felt for him, Chanhee could clearly see it, but that didn’t make things any less complicated. Wanting to stay loyal to his best friend, Chanhee took the sit in between the two, cutting the magical tension that had formed. On the other side of the table, Jaehyun chuckled, giving the blonde a shake of his head, his way of saying <em>thank you, this was gettingway pass annoying. </em>Kevin, on the other hand, glared at him, which Chanhee decided to deliberately ignore.</p><p class="p1">“How was you day, sweetheart?” Jacob wondered, passing an arm on top of his shoulders.</p><p class="p1">All this was normal, even if his stupid brain was sure to make him believe it wasn’t every once in a while. Today, however, he wasn’t about to lose to it, chatting with his friends as he bit down on the pizza the older boys had gotten for all of them. In 6 months, this has grown to be his everyday life. He was no longer alone and he wasn’t as afraid. He had friends that cared for him and that helped him every time he felt like falling back down.</p><p class="p1">His next class was on a building a few minutes away so with a goodbye that earned him a hug and a fake cry from his best friend, he started heading to the building. Jaehyun’s clothing emitted a very faint scent but it was enough to help the blonde keep his head on this earth. He wasn’t sure of this but he at least guessed the older had tried his best to produce calming pheromones before giving him the hoodie. Just the thought filled Chanhee with a sweet dose of affection.</p><p class="p1">“Chanhee-ssi?” as he turned his head, he was met with one of his Physic classmates. He was quite tall, even taller than Younghoon, with dark hair, dark eyes and a strong glance. All alphas felt different to him but this one even more, as he screamed authority. Nodding, the omega stopped. “Sorry to bother you, we have some classes together. I’m Junho.”</p><p class="p1">The blonde shook the hand he’d been offered, not sure what to know, the pheromones of the other intimidating him quite a bit. “Can I help you?” his voice sounded small but he forced himself not to beat himself over it.</p><p class="p1">“Well,” the alpha pressed his other hand on the back of his neck, looking quite cute with his cheeks flustered. It was really a sight. “You’re probably the best person in our class so I was just wondering if you’d help me out? I’m struggling with some of the theory.”</p><p class="p1">Tilting his head, the omega blink. Was him hearing this right? “Thank you,” bitting his lower lip, he looked back at the other. His smile seemed sincere enough. “When would you like?”</p><p class="p1">The other’s smile grew even more. “Are you free this weekend?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">As he flopped on his bed, Chanhee cover his eyes with his arms, the sobs travelling over his body and moving the coldness of his blood along with it. He couldn’t stand it, not the feeling of helpless nor the fear that paralysed him every time he opened his eyes.</p><p class="p1">The door opened and he cursed beneath his breath, sure Jacob wouldn’t be back so soon.</p><p class="p1">His mattress dipped and he wanted nothing more than to run away, to hide on the bathroom and talking to no now for, at least, a year.</p><p class="p1">“Hi bub,” Younghoon’s soft voice was accompanied by an equally soft pat on his back. It was what he always did when he wanted to make Chanhee feel safe. It was his usual <em>I’m here for you.</em> That was enough to make the blonde move his arms away. “Do you mind chatting with me for a bit?”</p><p class="p1">The omega didn’t want to. He wasn’t sure what to say, how he could say those things, how to put his feelings into words. But this was Younghoon, the boy that had been there for him for almost two years, who had moved all his boxes the moment he lost to Sangyeon and finally gave up to his request to move in with them, who had taught him how to play Mario Kart, who’d patiently listened while Chanhee explained how to play chess, who had come to him when things with his parents were too much, who’d kissed him less than two weeks ago and who seemed to look at him differently since then.</p><p class="p1">“How did you know?”</p><p class="p1">“Maybe I don’t look like it but I’m quite aware of my surroundings, even more if it comes to you,” the other’s heart skipped a bit at that. “You’ve been down for a while now and I was doing the right thing while waiting for you to come to me but I’m done with seeing you this miserable. Please talk to me, Hee.”</p><p class="p1">Biting his lower lip and with the tears running through his cheeks, Chanhee knew his best friends was right.</p><p class="p1">“You remember Junho, right? He’s a year older than me but we took the same Physic class during my first year. He approached me first, asking for my help with class. We’ve been hanging out since then, he even asked me to go with him to his summer house,” the alpha nodded at this, letting his know he remembered. “I thought he liked being friends with me but I guess I was wrong. He tried to kiss me last month but when I refused, his entire demeanour towards me shifted. What used to be nice smiles and jokes turned to nothing but hard glares and sharp words. I guessed he was a bit wounded by me so when he texted me and asked me to come by, I thought he was ready for us to talk things out. Turns out, when I got to his house, nothing changed. He was honest with me alright, telling me who the fuck I though I was. He’d been nice to me for over a year and a half but this little play of mine was growing old. I’m nothing more than an omega and having an alpha like him want me this bad should be a blessing to me. He’s done all of this for me only so I owe him, I should just let him bite me.”</p><p class="p1">The blonde wasn’t sure how much of all that the taller caught, as his voice was constantly breaking. He felt two years back, when Jaehyun found him crying on campus. The worse thing was, Junho wasn’t wrong. Chanhee was nothing but an omega, he shouldn’t play picky.</p><p class="p1">“I’m going to kill him,” Younghoon’s voice was that of pure rage, one the other had never heard of him.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve been through this before, I should know better.”</p><p class="p1">“You mean all those assholes in high school that made you believe you weren’t worth all you’re worth? Chanhee, please tell me you don’t think he’s right.”</p><p class="p1">Bitting his lower lip wasn’t exactly of use this time, as the blonde couldn’t hold back his tears. “He is.”</p><p class="p1">The pheromones that came out of his best friend then made him flinch away, scared and tiny. With a sigh from the other, they were gone as soon as they came. “Sorry,· he mumbled, as he placed a hand on top of the omega’s. “Hee, I’ve told you this before and I’ll do it again, the times it takes for you to believe me: you’re worth every single last cent on this universe. You’re my best friend and I love you, I want you to be happy and you <em>deserve </em>to be happy, you deserve the alpha, beta or omega you want, a partner that will make you feel loved and bubbly but, more importantly, a partner that respects you. I don’t care what some alphas think, consent comes first in any relationship, even more if that comes with matting. You’re amazing, I love you and I just wished you could see yourself like I see you.”</p><p class="p1">It was bittersweet, really, because Chanhee loved hearing it, he needed it, no matter how much his own brain wanted to dismiss of all of it, but at the same time it was Younghoon decelerating that such partner wasn’t going to be him. It was as heartwarming as it was heartbreaking.</p><p class="p1">“He’s not just going to give up and I don’t think I can refuse him again, not now.”</p><p class="p1">Moving, Younghoon opened his arms wide, the younger’s body instantaneity answering to his request and finding refuge in between. The alpha squished him. “I wish I could do more than go and tell him to fuck off.”</p><p class="p1">The idea flashed through his mind quickly and the younger knew it was completely stupid the second it did. He should have just left it at that, as nothing but a crazy thought. However, a part of him wondered if the other would do it, if <em>he </em>would do it and what it would mean for them.</p><p class="p1">“You can.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">“Are you sure?” Chanhee bit his lower lip, his eyes focused on the side of the mattress. He was sweating, his legs pressed together to keep his erection hidden.</p><p class="p1">Younghoon swallowed in front of him, making his sight shot upwards. The older’s lip would have been shaking very badly if he wasn’t bitting down on them but there was nothing he could do to hide his hands and legs, his erratic breathing or his dick, huge and erect just for him.</p><p class="p1">The pink haired whipped at the sight alone, his pheromones going insane thanks to the alpha’s smells. Not just him, he notices, it was the whole room. Their scents were mixing like they’d never before, creating something he could only describe as pure and utter sexual tension. It was erratic, electrifying even, sending shivers all over his hot body in weird waves of almost cold.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve never wanted something in my entire life more than to fuck you right now, Chanhee.”</p><p class="p1">It felt surreal, to hear the alpha he’d been lusting after for so long reciprocate his feelings. Something on the back of his mind wanted to remind him that Younghoon didn’t know about his true feelings so he couldn’t exactly reciprocate but he pushed such thoughts back down, wanting to focus only on the other in front of him and on what they were about to do.</p><p class="p1">Nodding, he started back at the floor, trying his best to keep his omega in check. The last thing he needed right now was to embarrass himself. This, however, was proven to be harder than he’d initially thought, the heat overtaking him quicker than ever, the need to be marked, to be fucked, to be handled around by his best friend so palpable on his skin he was sure the other could read all of it.</p><p class="p1">He was so focused on all this he didn’t even notice the other walking closer until he was trapped in between the door and the tall body, feeling small but, for the first time, it turned him on instead of prettifying him.</p><p class="p1">“You’re so fucking sexy, I’m losing my mind.” Never had he heard such tone come out his best friend’s mouth but, then again, he’d never seen such a hungry and lustful sight consume all of him, tinting his eyes with nothing but sex. He whimpered again, smelling his new wave of pheromones himself. Younghoon inhaled before licking his lower lip. “Fuck.”</p><p class="p1">Now he was the one shaking, fighting his omega like he’d never before. <em>I’m not going to show him this pathetic side of me, not this soon, not before he can see other parts if me, not before—</em></p><p class="p1">“Hey,” it was taking all in the alpha to keep calm and collected, Chanhee could see on every little expression and movement of his body. He was keeping himself in check, probably not to do something without the pink haired’s explicit consent. His eyes teared up a little, not sure how he could feel anything but warmth right there but he did, the straight shot of affection covering his heart on a veil of softness. It was the first time in years he was able to have any other feeling during his heat and, even if brief, he didn’t want to let it go, chasing after it as the tears rolled down his checks. “You don’t have to hold yourself back, I’m not going to think less of you.”</p><p class="p1">Making eyes contact once again, the omega looked for a sign the other was lying. How could he not look down on him if he did it himself? How could he not find him pathetic and worthless when his body, mind and heart wanted nothing more than him?</p><p class="p1">Using his finger to wipe away a tear from his face, Younghoon leaning in and pressing a kiss beneath his right eye.</p><p class="p1">Something on Chanhee snapped. “Please— alpha— <em>please</em>.”</p><p class="p1">The latter felt the change in the air, maybe because he could smell it, and when their eyes made contact again, Younghoon’s looked so dark, normal Chanhee would’ve probably step away from the amount sheer of desire in them.</p><p class="p1">“You’re going to drive me crazy,” he smirked, placing both hands on the pink haired’s hips, smashing his own forwards. The omega let out an embarrassing moan but Younghoon didn’t seem to find it such, instead rolling his eyes backwards and letting his neck follow, hanging for a few seconds as he grinned their cocks together for a second time. “You’re so fucking hot.”</p><p class="p1">They weren’t even naked and Chanhee was already completely drunk on the other’s pheromones, not able to produce another sound apart from groans, whimpers and pleads.</p><p class="p1">Without noticing, the taller had picked him up, dropping him on top of his nest and hovering over. It should have been terrifying, to have someone so close when he was so vulnerable, with so much power over him, with no one to hear him if he screamed for help. But this was Younghoon and Chanhee would trust him his life if he had to, there was not another single person in the universe he entrusted with his heat.</p><p class="p1">It was then where the other smiled. The expression washed the pure and natural lust that the omega’s cycle had brought to him and he didn’t know what to do other than tear his eyes away, not knowing how to process he was loved this much, even if it wasn’t exactly how he loved the other back.</p><p class="p1">Younghoon took the chance of his exposed neck to lick over his scent glad, leaving a warm and wet trail behind. That cause Chanhee to scream so loud, maybe they should’ve waited for the neighbours to be out too. It was drowning, the feeling of having the alpha just where he wanted him to be.</p><p class="p1">The hot tongue made its way to his jawline before turning into kisses and making him leak ever more, weating his underwear so much, he was sure he’d have to throw them away all together. The kisses kept travelling upwards until mouth met mouth, until they were finally kissing again. Except this time it was messy, it was hard and horny. It would be a lie to state their first kiss hadn’t been just that but Chanhee couldn’t remember it that well now, the lingering of wetness and hotness more predominant than clear images.</p><p class="p1">Their teeth clashed a few times but the omega was so gone at this point, he couldn’t give less of a shit about it. It wasn’t exactly romantic, not like the swiping of the tear earlier. It had feeling, of course it did, but it was passionate and lustful before anything else, it was as if they were looking for release on the other’s mouth. It was infuriating at the same time as it was freeing.</p><p class="p1">This time, when Younghoon bucked his hips, the pink haired was ready to met him, both letting out moans of pure pleasure as contact was made.</p><p class="p1">“For fuck’s sake Chanhee— god I’m—” the younger was shocked the alpha could talk at all, even with his capability to articulate gone thanks to the heat.</p><p class="p1">The only thing he was able to bring himself to do was nod reassuringly, hoping that was enough of an answer. The lava the run through his veins was already setting his limbs on fire, his ass leaking like it had never before, his body preparing itself for what it knew it could have.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Hyung.”</em></p><p class="p1">That seemed to do the trick, as the older detached their mouths to travel downwards, lifting the smaller boy’s clothes at the sake time as he licked, nibbled and kissed, not helping at all with Chanhee’s current condition.</p><p class="p1">When he reached the pink haired’s pants, he didn’t even take his time undressing him, pulling both the jeans and the underwear at the same time. His mouth also didn’t wait a single second, latching itself on the head of Chanhee’s dick, read and flushed.</p><p class="p1">“HYU—,” he couldn’t finish, the tearing whimper that escaped his throat deafening him.</p><p class="p1">The other moved then, taking as much of the younger’s dick in his mouth as he could manage, leaving Chanhee as nothing but a shaky mess of moans. Alphas weren’t exactly knowing for giving blowjobs, at least from what his friends has told him. The sensation was like nothing he’d ever felt before. The small space provided by Younghoon’s mouth was holy, covering almost his entire length with the same warmth he felt inside of him since he’d presented. However, it wasn’t something useless and irritating he couldn’t get reed of no matter how hard he tried, it was satisfactory and arousing on a completely different way.</p><p class="p1">When the alpha inserted the first finger, he barely felt it, his mind overtaken with the sensation on his dick instead. Maybe it was because he was so lubricated but it didn’t hurt at all. It was when the older slowed down the movement of his mouth the other could finally feel it. It wasn’t unpleasant but it felt a little strange. He’d fingered himself before this, of course he had, he was a curious omega, but having someone else’s finger, longer and with a more direct angle, it was something else.</p><p class="p1">Dropping Chanhee’s dick with a pop, Younghoon made eye contact again at the same time he added a second finger. The pink haired bit his lower lip but allowed himself to not look away.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>I’m not going to think less of you.</em>
</p><p class="p1">“Do you like it?” He nodded again but Younghoon shock his head. “Words, Hee.”</p><p class="p1">The order made him whimper. “Yes.”</p><p class="p1">“When you told me you liked to be told what to do, I didn’t think you mean this much,” it made him blush and this time he couldn’t stop his sight to stir away. With his free hand, Younghoon lightly pushed him by the cheek, reversing that. “Is fucking hot.”</p><p class="p1">He didn’t know what to say to that but thankfully he didn’t have to, as Younghoon’s finger chose that exact moment to brush against his prostate and make him moan loud and clear. Yes, his own fingers had nothing agains the older.</p><p class="p1">“Alpha i—it feels good,” the world came out of his mouth before he could stop them but, at this point, he was so gone there was no way he could’ve had even if he tried.</p><p class="p1">“Uhm, I’m glad to hear that.”</p><p class="p1">He thought it was unfair, how composed the alpha was while he was completely and entirely falling apart. Nature again, he guessed. It infuriated him like he hadn’t felt in a long time, how fucking unfair it was. How he couldn’t control his words or his sounds while Younghoon couldn’t only be very eloquent but also tease him on moments like this.</p><p class="p1">The feeling, though, was as fast to go as it was to come. As soon as he cleared his mind enough to look at his partner, he knew that wasn’t true. His dark hair was sticking his his forehead, frowned inconstant expression of concentration in both his movements and his mouth. Chanhee could tell because he’d been Younghoon’s best friend for almost a year, because he’d seen the older fighting with his own mind to solve homework or write essays, to keep his emotions hidden on mafia games, to shot Sangyeon the best words when they were arguing, to find the best thing to say to scold Sunwoo without making the younger angrier. It struck him that he knew the other better than he’d ever known anyone else on his entire life, that they had a connection he’d never had with anyone else. Yes, he was close to Kevin and Jacob, he loved all his housemates, even if the youngers drove him crazy, but what he had with his best friend was uniq, it was new and maybe he didn’t exactly know how to handle it.</p><p class="p1">Gaining the strength for who know where, he lifted his hand, pressing his finger on the other’s brow and easing it out. It caught the taller by surprise, making his eyes look for Chanhee’s. The younger didn’t know what he saw then but it made him turn away quickly, leaving him a bit lost.</p><p class="p1">The third finger entered him easily, which didn’t surprise him with how careful his best friend was being and with how much lubricant his body was producing, but it did surprise him how fast Younghoon got to finger fucking him quite hard, making his whole body shake.</p><p class="p1">“I’m rea-dy,” he hated the fact he stuttered but he was to preoccupied with the need for Younghoon to fuck him already to notice.</p><p class="p1">Still, the older shock his head again, taking his fingers out. It made Chanhee panic until he notice he was pulling his own clothes down, reviling his throbbing cock and making the younger droll. It was big, vey big, and the need to have him inside him nothing but grew.</p><p class="p1">Younghoon started touching himself, spreading the precum and the pink haired’s wetness over his length, groaning a little.</p><p class="p1">“Not until you beg me.”</p><p class="p1">Chanhee almost exploded at that. Younghoon was calm and soft, never as much as to raising his voice if it was entirely necessary. Never, <em>never</em> would the omega had guessed he was as much into ordering him around as he was into being ordered. It was arousing and his ass leaked again when he bit his lower lip to keep inside a moan.</p><p class="p1">The taller allied with his entrance as he tsked. “Nothing about silence, Hee, we’re alone for a reason.”</p><p class="p1">Nodding, he let go of his lip, instead licking it. Having Younghoon between his legs felt like a dream and he wasn’t sure how far he wanted to push this. Yes, the older seemed okay with teasing a little but he didn’t want to make him frustrated or, even worse, actually angry.</p><p class="p1">“Please.”</p><p class="p1">“Please what?” He accompanied his words by resting the head of his dick right on the pink haired’s entrance.</p><p class="p1">“Please alpha, fuck me,” Chanhee bucked his hips, trying to make him get inside but the older only grabbed him quite hard.</p><p class="p1">“Nothing of that either, Hee. You’re going to do what I tell you too.”</p><p class="p1">“<em>Ugh—” </em>he half complained, half pleaded.</p><p class="p1">“Now, what was that that you asked me? Was it,” he pulled in a bit, “to,” another bit, “fuck,” another bit, “you?” the last bit wasn’t a bit at all, pushing all the remaining of his length inside of Chanhee, slow enough not to hurt him.</p><p class="p1">Nothing in the world could compare to having Younghoon balls in, the immensity of his dick tearing him apart little by little. It was engulfing on a way he’d never known he needed this much but he wasn’t sure he could manage without it from them on. It was magical, as cheesy as that sounded, and Chanhee loved it.</p><p class="p1">“Yes— <em>YES</em>, alpha,— <em>please</em>,” now he’s lost complete control, the level of his voice all over the place, his omega taking over of their words and expressing their desired.</p><p class="p1">The alpha seemed to love it, smirking a little as he started to rock his hips, taking a little of his dick out before going back it. The first few thrust were incredible but he quickly grew frustrated.</p><p class="p1">“More, please hyung, <em>alpha</em>, please,” he was glad he liked to beg because if he didn’t, he would’ve been pretty annoyed with his omega right then.</p><p class="p1">“Whatever you ask for, sweetheart,” it could have sounded romantic but it was pure and utter teasing, which turned the pink haired on even more. Younghoon got him, what he wanted, what he liked, he got him. Given, they’ve spoke about this before but still, it felt nice. He also knew the older liked to be in control, to have all the cards, it was a perfect match.</p><p class="p1">Just like he promised, the dark haired picked up the speed, pulling away almost until his head and driving in faster and harder, making Chanhee lose himself on a mess of sweat and whimpers, calling out the older’s name in between. The whole thing couldn’t compare to jerking off and he finally understood why he got into heat, why his body asked for this, it was unbelievable.</p><p class="p1">“You feel so good, so wet for me Hee,” Younghoon’s mask was gone, his alpha so palpable in the air, Chanhee’s pheromones went, if possible, even crazier.</p><p class="p1">He could tell he was close to his realise and, at this point, it was practically the only thing he wanted. But no matter how away he felt, how immerse he was on how <em>much</em> he was feeling, they were doing this for a reason.</p><p class="p1">With his hand, he grabbed Younghoon’s chin, connecting their eyes for what felt the hundredth time that afternoon. He couldn’t read pass the lust at his point and he wasn’t sure if there was something else to read, if the older was feeling something apart from the need to come inside him. For a second, he hesitated. He wondered if this was okay, if they were making the right decision. He wondered if, maybe, the knowledge that it was wrong should be enough to stop them. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, his eyes traveled to his tight and back up, pleading without words.</p><p class="p1">Younghoon didn’t need to be told twice, that the omega could tell. Lowering his head, he licked a spot a few centimetres above the back of the younger’s knee. Exhaling, Chanhee closed his eyes.</p><p class="p1">The bite was what made him come, he knew it would, but it was also what made Younghoon come, filling Chanhee up and making him yelp. It didn’t hurt as much as he guess it would but it was uncomfortable, tiny drops of blood leaving his skin to mix with the alphas’ saliva.</p><p class="p1">When Younghoon stopped biting is when it got a bit ugly, the adrenaline of his orgasm gone, replaced by the pain. The older didn’t waist a single second, getting up, grabbing a towel and placing it on top of the new wound.</p><p class="p1">When he moved to lay next to the omega, the latter immediately curled into his chest, making him laugh. The vibrations filled him with peace.</p><p class="p1">“You’ve always been very cuddly.”</p><p class="p1">“Did you expect for me not to after having sex?”</p><p class="p1">He messed with the pink locks and Chanhee could feel his smile. Was this on the matting or on the years of friendship. “Of course not.”</p><p class="p1">They stayed like that, their eyes closed and their mind loosing consciousness, tired by all the physical activity but also by the fact that, after weeks, they could finally rest, they have done it, they didn’t need to stress over it, research it, trying not to get caught and lie. It was refreshing as much as it was sickening.</p><p class="p1">“We did it.”</p><p class="p1">Younghoon, had still on the other’s light locks, nodded. “We did it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the other half of all of bbangnyu's history is finally here! so, did you guess it? i've been planting the seeds of this since ch 2, i'm actually impressed i went through with it... i'll explain more about how matting works on my omegaverse on the next chapter but no, is not permanent.</p><p>thanks as always for reading, it always means a lot but right now it means even more.</p><p>here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/starrynyu">twt</a>, come scream about tbz's wins with me 💕</p><p>pd: yes, i used the same name twice because i'm unoriginal like that, thought i should clarify lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>conversations and some crying</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELLOOO! it's been a while, hasn't it? i'm happy to be back to this fic, even though for some reason this chapter was a complete nightmare to write.</p><p>i hope you're all doing okay and i'd like to thank you for your patience with me and this work. i cannot believe the next chapter is the penultimate one and maybe i'm already crying a bit lol.</p><p>this chapter is dialogue heavy, probably the reason why it was so difficult to write lol i suck at dialogue, but it was time for everyone to finally talk shit out, i hope is not too jarring.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Juyeon exhaled only after Chanhee was done—or at least it felt like he did. His lungs weren’t screaming but his brain was working a million kilometres per hour, trying to process everything it’d just heard.  Nodding, he looked at the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you mated?” He hoped his voice sounded reassuring and not judgemental, he didn’t want to make the omega think he was condemning his actions and decisions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Chanhee got to working on his button and zipper, his fingers shaking so bad, Juyeon couldn’t just stay still. Softly, he put his own hand on top of the smaller pair, unbuttoning the jeans himself. When their eyes met, he smiled, hoping his eyes could transmit to the other every single feeling that was going through his mind, because his mouth sure couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he pushed the pants down, the blue haired turned around, giving him a better view of it. It had faded a little bit but it was definitely still there. The alpha roared on his chest filled with anger, displeased by seeing the omega he yearned for claimed by someone else. Juyeon, however, ignored that in favour of pressing the tip of his fingers against the scarred tissue, feeling the little bump. He’d seen both Sangyeon and Jacob’s before, but actually being able to perceive it with another sense made it all more real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t angry, of course he wasn’t. Chanhee was and would always be free to do whatever he pleased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a page from the omega’s book, he said nothing for a while, moving back up and placing a kiss on his beautiful neck, startled him. “I won’t judge, I trust your own line of thoughts and, thanks to what you told me, it seemed like the best option at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moving his hands downwards, he rested them on Chanhee’s hips for a second before hugging him, his smaller body fitting inside his arms perfectly. “I love you, but I guess you suspected as such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did have an itch you felt something for me,” his voice was small, insecure, and Juyeon promised himself he’ll never be the reason for that tone even again, “but I wasn’t sure how much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot,” placing a second kiss, this time on top of the blue locks, Juyeon moved backwards, allowing the other to turn around again and putting his jeans back on. His face was uncertain but happiness lingered right below. “I love you very, very much and I think I’ve since that blessed night in the bar. I didn’t ask for you number because I was, and am, stupid. Then, when I came for the first time, I could smell how much Younghoon had scented you and decided to stay out of it, not wanting to get my head bit off by your alpha. By the time I learned that wasn’t the case, I had buried my feelings so deep inside, I was pretending they didn’t exist. I’m sorry for making you worry or for making you think this,” he pointed between their bodies, “is all I wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you allow me to be a little cheesy,” ha stopped until Chanhee nodded, his eyes tinting more and more with glee, “I’d like to tell you that I want you, all of you. I want to have sex with you but I also want to wake up to your cold feet on my tights, to your sweet body heat and your nose on my neck. I want to make you breakfast and I want to hear you complain that my eggs suck,” that finally cracked the blue haired, his laugh filling Juyeon’s chest with pride and bliss. “I want to take you to the movies and I want you to take me to dinner. I want to hold your hand in public and inside our room, I want to make you laugh and be there for you when you cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Placing both hands on his shoulders, Chanhee looked down, probably not wanting to show the alpha he was crying. Too late. Placing one hand on the other’s cheek, he caressed his soft skin, realising just how big he was compared to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to share your heats and I want you to bite me during every single one of them,” that earned him a gasp and those gorgeous and cloudy eyes were back in his. “I want to be your mate, Hee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thumb moved upwards, whipping away a single tear, never looking away. Chanhee did the same with his other eye and his palm, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second, all Juyeon felt was panic. Was he going too fast? Had he said too much? Had he messed up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Chanhee was kissing him before he could breathe again, his soft and pink lips feeling so familiar yet so alien. They’ve done this before, quite a few times, but it had never been like this, it had never encapsulated so many feelings, making the whole experience something Juyeon would probably never forget. It was heated, like all their previous kisses had been, but this time it wasn’t because they were in a hurry, worried of being caught by others or by themselves, worried their feelings would overflow and give them away. It was heated because it was honest, it was a confession and it was a promise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>no more lies</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the same time it meant trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they finally pulled away, they didn’t go that far, none of them could manage that. Instead, Chanhee rested their foreheads together and laughed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re so stupid,” he mumble in between chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at him, Chanhee nodded. “I love you, in case that wasn’t clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing in the world would have been able to prepare the alpha to hear those three worlds coming for the only person he’d even felt them for; it was intoxicated, filling him with so much energy he could’ve ran upstairs in a few seconds. Rather than doing that, which would’ve meant leaving Chanhee, he tumbled on top of him, placing small peaks all over his face. At first, he faked reluctance but only a few seconds later, his façade broke, laughing so brightly, Juyeon had never been more in love. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was between kisses and chuckles that the other confirmed that he also wanted to be his mates, telling Juyeon he trusted no one else more in his life to bite him. The words sounded as beautiful as his declaration of reciprocated love, making the brunette promise himself he’d not make him regret such a decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ended up laying on the bed, a mess of legs and arms and so many pleasant pheromones, he doubted he could get up any time soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What to hear something interesting?” he said, his fingers playing with the blue locks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-uhm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I went to the doctor today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. My ruts have been all over the place lately,” Chanhee nodded at that. “Turns out it wasn’t all over the place, I was just trying to accommodate you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Juyeon was the one laughing. “Exactly. Strong emotions can make an alpha try to accommodate their cycle to the omega receiver of their affections.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired puffed his cheeks, probably going back inside his mind and trying to recall how the taller’s cycle had indeed been moving closer and closer to his own heats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talking about heats, how did you manage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Manage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Younghoon’s rut fitted itself to you for a while, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee nodded. “After he bit me, our cycled aligned perfectly so he took represents for a while. It wasn’t nice and it wasn’t good for his body but we handled it how we thought was best. Now that I think about it, it makes me feel a little sick. He lied about his ruts after, telling Sangyeon his dad needed his help with their house and going in and out for a while. The whole thing was stupid, really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon shook his head. “It wasn’t stupid, baby. If my opinion counts at all, I think you did what you had too. There were other options but they weren’t available to you then so you went with what you felt the safest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I took advantage of him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing his hand on top of the younger’s head, the alpha shook his head. “I don’t think you did but how about telling hyung? I’m sure he’ll have no problem hearing you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee raised an eyebrow. “Where did all the jealousy go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a chuckle, Juyeon shrugged. “You’ve told me you love me, I have nothing to be jealous about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an eye roll and a confirmation that yes, he had nothing to worry about, Chanhee snuggled closer to him, smelling his scent gland and purring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing with comfort, the alpha hugged the smaller body tight, being filled with the calm sentiment that even if he let go, Chanhee would be back like this again. There was no time, no </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy it because it’ll not last</span>
  </em>
  <span>, no fear, just the safety of being loved back with the same ferocity he loved and that it didn’t matter if the omega stud up and left because they had the rest of their lives and that was all that mattered.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They had arrived at the agreement of how they were going to do things quite easily. Chanhee was going to talk with Younghoon and Kevin, then Sangyeon, then the rest of the boys. Juyeon had listened to him and agreed without arguing, telling the omega he was the one who had people to talk to beforehand and that he totally supported his idea of starting on a clean slate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But for that, he needed to actually do the talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After years of eating his feelings—and his words with them—it wasn’t exactly easy to start spewing everything out. His chat with Kevin had been a very good start and his chat with Juyeon had been a </span>
  <b>very</b>
  <span> good follow up but in both cases, he’d know, somewhat, how the other person was going to react. Kevin was his friend and he knew  him well enough, while Juyeon, well, that had been a little more in the air but they were also very close friends and Chanhee knew that, no matter his feelings, he would be gentle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, he had been the first one to speak an </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which had definitely given the omega the courage he needed to say it back. If that conversation had made anything clear apart from the obvious was that talking about shit needed to be a common occurrence. Both him and Juyeon would’ve saved themselves quite a bit of trouble if they’d just gone to the other quicker and conversed. He didn't regret what happened, as it was what brought them together, but he now knew better for next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that next time was now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghoon had been his best friend for three years, he owed him this much. Which didn’t make it any easier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even after all of Juyeon’s reassurance, he was still unsure of it all and the guilt was eating him alive. It had happened and after Younghoon had told him they shouldn’t do it again because they weren’t in love with each other, they’d never talked about it again, leaving it buried and marking a black stain on the blue haired’s heart. He knew perfectly well all the talking should’ve been done before they had sex but he couldn’t change that. He could also not change the fact they should have, at least, talked about it honestly afterwards, but he could change the fact that none of them even mentioned it, walking around it even after Sunwoo exposed them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghoon was scared out of his mind of what it could mean for him if Sangyeon learned about it and Chanhee was ashamed of himself even now. But keeping it all inside was going to do them no good, tainting their relationship on the long run. He may be scared of talking but he was even more scared of losing one of the most important people in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he knocked, his palm so sweaty, he could almost feel the water pooling from his pores and running down his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon screamed to come in and after a single look at his boyfriend, excused himself out the room, squishing his shoulder as he passed him by the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other alpha was sat on the floor, his back resting against the bed-frame, a book on his bended knees. He looked exactly like he did for the past three years Chanhee had known him but a sight that used to cause his heart to curl inside his chest now did nothing but fill him with reassurance. Because this was his best friend and he would risk everything for him, even if that meant their relationship would be a little rocky for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew they could overcome it, even if it took years to do it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I thought you’d followed Ju outside,” with a smile, he closed his book and patted the space next to him on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he sat, the blue haired exhaled deeply, running through his speech inside his mind again. However, the second their eyes met, he knew it was all useless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghoon had always managed to get beneath his skin, making him feel and talk and cry and all the other things he’d promised himself he wouldn’t do, less than less in front of another human being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hee? Everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course he knew because it was him, it was them. No one in this universe knew him better than Younghoon did, Chanhee used to not allow anyone to do so. But even before his walls started to crumble and he started being more openly himself, the older had been able to see right through it all and had loved him anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in love with you.” It was definitely not what he had planned to say and he didn’t even know if the other could understand him. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head moved quickly, focusing on him like he was the only source of air inside the whole house. The taller’s eyes were looking down, his expression that of total shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-you </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It wasn’t an accusation, more like pure and utter shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing his palms to his eyes, the other finally looked back at him. “It was-I suspected it even before we shared your heat but when we did, I was sure. You looked at me and I just knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee didn’t know what to say, looking at his own hands, his mind blank. He hadn’t prepared for this outcome at all so now that it was here, he was at a loss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghoon groaned. “I should have told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I-Okay, maybe you should’ve, but also, you know, I should have.” After thinking for a second, he asked, “Is that why you told me that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About being in love?” the omega nodded. “I’ve always liked you and I find both you and your scent very appealing, but I was not in love with you and I knew it would be unfair of me to have sex with you again now that I was sure that you were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee nodded again. “That’s a very you move.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” the alpha huffed a humourless laugh. “I’m a dick, I’ve felt like shit about it even since but I thought that if we just didn’t speak about it, I would simply forget it happened. Not such luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was also in the wrong. I used your generosity and your giving nature to have sex with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hee, you didn’t do that,” a hand rested on his tight. “Your problem was very real and we both decided to do it. If anything, I took advantage of your situation to sleep with someone I had been thinking about for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was nothing he could say to that so he didn’t, looking back at the floor. His whole rehearsed speech had gone out the drain the second he’d opened his mouth but he could’ve still kept in track with what he’d planned on saying if Younghoon hadn’t confessed that. He wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He’d known, which made everything make a lot more sense, but it didn’t help the omega’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d thought about what Kevin had said and had reached the conclusion that it was a mixture of both things: love and admiration. He’d been a bit in love with him and a little more in love with the idea of him, of what he represented, of what he could mean to younger Chanhee, insecure and loathing himself. Younghoon was the tallest in the house, even today; he was big and elegant and handsome and an alpha everyone would be jealous Chanhee could call him his. Now he could see that, back then, not so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shocked the alpha, who simply started at him as if he’d grown a second head. He wasn’t expecting for the younger to indeed be okay with all of this but he was, he truly was. Younghoon meant more to him than a shared heat and a broken heart; he meant way too much and he still loved him deeply, even if it wasn’t romantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Younghoon knew that, he could see him on his eyes. Because it was them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, because I have a lot to tell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both his conversation with Younghoon and with Kevin hadn’t been that different from each other, filled with congratulations and question way too personal for him to be answering around. Younghoon had immediately left out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> while the beta had gone for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>better outcome this time, uhm?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The two of them were more than happy to hear about their planned mating but Younghoon had asked to open up about their issue to Sangyeon first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That hadn’t gone as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully for the rest of the house, the screams had been muffled by all the walls but Chanhee had flinched at the older’s accusations of immaturity. He scolded the older the most, telling him he had a responsibility as an alpha and that he should’ve known better than to do something so stupid. It hurt but the blue haired knew it was true. When the scolding was directed at him, Sangyeon chastised him for not coming to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the problem, talking it out and coming up with a solution together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind his anger was genuine hurt at the lack of trust the omega had shown on him when it came to such an important development in his life. And Chanhee knew the feeling, because Kevin had looked at him with the same eyes when that night in the kitchen happened. He was tired of that sight and he vowed to try and make no one else give it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob came to their aid, telling the alpha he knew about it, which surprised the three of them. He clarified that he’d known only since Sunwoo brought it up but that the whole house had had the itch that they’ve slept together for a while. It was only when Chanhee gave him a look back then that he understood the real severity of the situation, committing to the silence as long as it took for them to come to Sangyeon. His mate hadn’t seemed at all pleased by this but he said nothing about it, instead reassuring the other two that he wasn’t angry with them, he was simply disappointed and that he hoped they did indeed come to him next time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Chanhee was waiting for him to calm down a little before doing so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He offered to go pick up some ice cream with Sunwoo and Changmin, needing to get out of the house for the time being. It had been a few days since their confession and Sangyeon was still not looking at him in the eye. Juyeon had been a little angry about it, telling Chanhee he was no one to judge their decision but the omega understood that his role as their unofficial leader and pack head meant he wished for them to confide in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took the second car, Changmin on the driver seat and Sunwoo claiming shotgun before he could blink, which delegated him to the back seat. The omega didn’t care much, his head too much on the clouds to keep a stable conversation with any of them anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Talking with Sangyeon again was going to be way more complicated than he’d initially thought, as he now had to time the chat perfectly. His boyfriend wasn’t worried about it but of course he wasn’t, he hadn’t been there when the main alpha had scream at their stupid behaviour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew this was a completely different topic but he didn’t want to sound entitled, he did want to sound like he was asking for his permission and his blessing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-hee? CHANHEE?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sunwoo fixed him with a judgemental stare. “I’ve been asking you for the past minute if you’re okay with Cookie Dough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took the older a few seconds to understand what he was talking about. “Oh, yeah, sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with you, hyung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he dropped his whole weight back, bending his neck and looking at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That bad, uhm?” Changmin hummed. “How about, crazy idea, you talk to us instead of eating your worries?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lower lip, he considered if Juyeon would be angry at him for doing that but quickly arrived to the conclusion that no, he would probably be glad. “Me and Juyeon want to mate but we have to ask for Sangyeon’s permission and he’s angry at me already so I’m scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Changmin cut himself off. “Okay, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung, his anger at you has nothing to do with this. He’s our main alpha and is part of his duty to give such blessings. He loves us all and wants nothing more than for us to be happy, so I’m sure he’ll be beyond glad to hear all that.” Sunwoo nodded, proud of his own worlds. “Also, you and Hyunjun owe me $20.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee was about to ask what he meant when he was interrupted by Changmin, groaning and taking out his wallet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet on us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! You’ve been eye fucking all year! Sunwoo Jaehyun said you’ll mate before finals and me and Hyunjoon bet that you’ll wait until we are gone for summer to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-I-Nevermind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee flickered the alpha on the forehead. “Go get the ice cream, puppy boy.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>As they waited for the guys to be back, Juyeon disappeared inside his bedroom, wanting to catch up on some studying, as he had ignored his entire school work lately. There was a desk inside, covered almost entirely by Younghoon’s things, but he managed to move away enough of them to put his own books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The information seemed to be flying over his head but he was apparently way more concentrated than he’d initially thought, as he didn’t notice his roommate slipping inside the room until he called his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sitting with his back on the bed frame, the position he’d taken for his chat with Chanhee. Just like his boyfriend, Juyeon took the spot next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it had to do with his new formal relationship with the omega but their little friendship trio had seemed to be suffering. Him and Younghoon didn’t talk much, their bedroom an uncomfortable messy silence that creeped beneath the brunette’s skin. They’d always been close and Younghoon was someone he trusted deeply so this development wasn’t something he was a big fan of. Still, he knew he was partly at fault here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older was avoiding him, no doubt, but Juyeon wasn’t exactly going to look for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you angry with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger shook his head. “Is it weird if I’m a little uncomfortable?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon, I fucked your boyfriend, it would be weird if you weren’t uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the truth was, he wasn’t jealous of that, just like he had assured Chanhee after their chat, but he was filled with an uneasy feeling every time he saw the other, which was a problem because he was his </span>
  <em>
    <span>roommate</span>
  </em>
  <span> and one of his best friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just, I’m angrier at myself?” Younghoon just looked, waiting for him to go on. “I know there’s nothing going on between you and I trust you both so the whole thing is even worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumping their shoulder, the older looked to the front. “I hurt him and even if it was a long time ago, I still did. I think you maybe are more annoyed by that than by the fact we had sex.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m actually more annoyed by the fact you bit him,” he shrugged. “Mating is the most personal and close you can get with a person and being aware that you know how it feels just,” he moved his hands, saying nothing in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghoon hugged him then, leaving him in shock. No matter how long they’ve known each other or how closed they’d been for all those years, they weren’t much of a hugger-type relationship. They were Chanhee’s best friends, which meant PDA was a given, but it still felt different when it was the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, there was no way Juyeon wasn’t going to hug him back. Younghoon was surprisingly slim, his large shoulders a contrast to his thin chest and waist. Apart from the height difference, it wasn’t that different in size to hugging Chanhee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell nice for an alpha,” the older said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Juyeon squished him. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love both of you a lot and I’m more than happy to know you’re going to mate soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we can ever chat with Sangyeon hyung, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is going to be fine,” he patted the other’s back. “I’m sorry I never told you about it. I know we cannot change the past and even if I could, I’d probably do that all over again because he’s important to me. But what we can do now is leaving it all of that behind, not forgetting about but learning to live with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was what they needed to do, no question. There was no use drowning themselves on </span>
  <em>
    <span>what if</span>
  </em>
  <span>s, what happened happened. Juyeon was going to be Chanhee’s mate and both of them were still going to be Younghoon’s best friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life wasn’t always perfect or exactly like they wanted it to. Did Juyeon wish he’d been there to help the omega when he needed him to? Yes, of course, but they hadn’t even met back then. Jealousy was useless but it wasn’t like the alpha could just get rid of it because he put in the work. Talking with Younghoon definitely helped and, just like he said, he’ll just have to learn to live with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sniffing on the older scent gland, Juyeon realised he was releasing calming pheromones. They didn’t work on him like they did on omegas, but it was nice nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that I also never notice you’re this pleasant to smell?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Younghoon laughed at that, squishing him a little harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I come back later?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee was resting his slim body on the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow raised. Still, the smile brewing beneath the surface wasn’t something he could exactly hide, the sides of his mouth threatening to lift.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yes? You’re interrupting.” Younghoon rested a check on top of his head. “Maybe we got this wrong, Hee. Would you mind giving him to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon unsuccessfully tried to hide his laughter with a cough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, the blue haired walks to them, grabbing his boyfriend by the arm and pulling him towards him. “Sorry, he doesn’t have a return ticket, he’s stuck with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing nothing to hide his chuckles this time, the alpha turned around, placing a kiss on the other’s cheek. “Thank God for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re forbidden from making me feel like a third wheel in this relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Younghoon, you’re not part of this relationship,” Chanhee sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re still a three-way best friendship and if your think just because you’re fucking that’ll change, you’re very wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wish you knew when to stop talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hee, if I did, we wouldn’t be this close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On that the tallest was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Deciding to be the one doing the pulling now, he crashed both of them into Younghoon, who groaned in annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that? You said no third wheeling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m already regretting this. Can you just no mate?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flickering his forehead, Chanhee said, “No negotiable, hyung.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, is going to be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanhee rolled his eyes. “You weren’t there, Ju. He’s very angry with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s way more angry with himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bu—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, he’s our main alpha. The fact that all that happened underneath his roof and he didn’t notice is probably weighing on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other had a point but that didn’t make Chanhee less scared. The source of his fear wasn’t Sangyeon himself, but more the idea of disappointing him again. There was no way in hell he’d say no and the omega knew that he was aware something was happening between him and Juyeon, but the simple idea of making him sad again was too much in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably perceiving this, Juyeon moved closer, realising relaxing pheromones while he hugged him. Sniffing the other’s neck, he let go of his shoulders, trying his best to shoo the stress off his muscles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could do this, they could have this conversation and they could mate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could do this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk all the way upstairs felt ethereal, Chanhee’s insides twisting violently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob answered the door and probably saw it all on their faces because he nodded and let them in, staying with them as well. Juyeon, for all the talk, was actually shaking a little bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon was laying on his bed, earphones in and reading a book. For the first time in a while, he actually looked his age: a 20 something years old, not that tall—definitely shorter that Juyeon— with messy hair and nothing but a pair of joggers and a shirt that could have been anyone’s at some point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was only a few years older than Chanhee and the omega’s perception of him sometimes made him forget that. Since the day they met, the alpha had acted more like his father than his actual father ever did. He was a good man and the omega still loved him, but there was something on the way Sangyeon treated him, with care but not like he was going to break, that made the younger feel safe and loved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was then when it hit him that </span>
  <b>of course</b>
  <span> Sangyeon would be hurt. Just imagining not being told about his and Jacob’s mating cut deep. They trusted each other and the alpha had always been there for him, even when the blue haired didn’t know he wanted him to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met and Sangyeon’s when from calm to hurt to intrigued in the matter of seconds. To his left, Juyeon exhaled deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” his voice was the perfect combination of stern and homy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyung,” he surprised himself by being the first to open his mouth. “Can we talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chanhee, you’re going to give me a heart attack,” he shook his head but Jacob placed a hand on his arm, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure! What is it, Hee?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We—” he stopped himself, watching over to Juyeon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are here to ask your permission.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to say anything else, not really, the oldest couple catching up immediately. Both their expressions change to that of full glee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juyeon,” Jacob’s tone softened, just like his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The omega took his hand, the best way he could think on how to show reassurance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will like to mate,” the words came out of his mouth but it took a minute to even process he’d said them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sangyeon’s eyes were watery and Jacob’s weren’t that much better, an actual tear tuning down his cheek. Chanhee hadn’t thought it was that big of a deal but of course it fucking was. They were about to be mates and, unlike with Younghoon, this was a long term thing. They would share his heats every month, yes, but it was way more than that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he’d experienced it before, Chanhee still didn’t know how to explain to himself what being mated felt like. It was nothing magical in the common sense but it sure felt like it. The proximity one felt to their mate, not physical but emotional, was overwhelming at the same time it was calming, the knowledge that no matter where you went, you were never alone, you were a part of a whole in which both halves were equally important. It had been intense with Younghoon and they had only done it once, without seeing eye to eye on their feelings and hadn’t exactly investigated what more it could mean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon placed the back of his hand on his mouth, his own eyes getting blurry. It was a first for him but Chanhee felt as if it was a first for him as well. Being able to share that much with someone he loved was something he’d never exactly stopped to think about but now was sure it was what he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you have my permission,” Sangyeon walked over to them. “Not to be incredibly cheesy but you two are kind of made for each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kevin had said the same and the omega didn’t think he’d ever get tired of hearing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, hyung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oldest smiled at Juyeon and then moved his glance to Chanhee. “Sorry about the other day. I still stand by my opinions but I should’ve heard you out better and not shouted, Jacob scolded me about it already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other omega shot them a smile. “I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t even want you to think I’m anything but proud of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you have the guts to say you’re not our dad,” Chanhee huffed, actually moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being the leader of a pack isn’t easy, uhm hyung?” Juyeon was grinding, shining like the blue haired knew he’d never get tired of seeing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t test me, Ju,”mimicking a zipper on his mouth, the younger alpha shut up. “How about you talk with Cobbie, Hee? He’ll be of more use to you than I will. You, young man,” he pointed at Juyeon, “are going to have a chat with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I be scared?” his boyfriend told him, leaning against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No worries, I’m right here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Juyeon’s smile softened. “I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>come chat with me on <a href="https://twitter.com/starrynyu">tw</a> &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fairy lights and mating</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Getting Sangyeon’s permission had been the last step on their plan before going completely public. Chanhee had told him all about the bets but that didn’t help make all the bills exchanges any less bizarre. Of course, Jaehyun had laughed at him, patting his back and telling him that’s what having such a messy family felt like.</p><p class="p1">Still, not even being the butt of the bet made him any less blindly happy about his life. When they had come out as a couple to the rest of the house that hadn’t been already aware and the money started flying, his boyfriend had simply rolled his eyes at their housemates, calling them insensitive.</p><p class="p1">He’s looked the prettiest Juyeon had even seen him look, with his blue fringe partly covering his shinny eyes, his lovely smile cover by his hand, trying not to show the rest that he actually found the whole thing pretty funny.</p><p class="p1">Juyeon loved him so much, his entire chest felt like it was about to burst open.</p><p class="p1">Grabbing the other’s hand and pulling, Chanhee stumbled into his body with a soft <em>huff</em> but Juyeon didn’t wait a single second to kiss him. It wasn’t anything big, a simple peak, but it had so much feeling behind it, it felt just as magical as their first one had.</p><p class="p1">When he pulled back, the smaller boy’s eyes opened slowly, revealing his own love behind his long lashes. None of them said anything, Chanhee didn’t even ask him what was with the sudden display of affection, there was no need for words. Maybe they hadn’t mated yet but Juyeon could already read the younger’s feelings on his sight.</p><p class="p1">“If you’re going to be like this, please don’t mate,” Kevin said, a disgusted expression on his face.</p><p class="p1">“Shut up.”</p><p class="p1">Chanhee’s words were drowned by the rest of the house’s screams. Yes, they’d told them about their relationship but they’d not said anything about mating. Juyeon guessed it was a give but, at the same time, he guessed it did need some clarification.</p><p class="p1">Youngjae and Hyunjun teared up a little at the news, with Sunwoo taking his rightful place against the youngest and placing a hand on his back. They looked cute together and the alpha wondered how long it was going to take them to finally start dating.</p><p class="p1">It was Sangyeon the one who proposed they got some drinks and celebrated the news. Both halves of the couple were embarrassed by this, Chanhee’s face tinting on a pretty pink Juyeon was used to seeing on less… publicly acceptable circumstances but no matter how much they complained, calling the whole thing unnecessary, no one backed out.</p><p class="p1">Changmin took Haknyeon, Younghoon and Jacob with him to the store—the last one probably to keep an eye on how much they got so no one ended up in the hospital with need for a stomach pumping. When Youngjae offered to clean the living room and leave it in party conditions, Chanhee pushed Sunwoo (who caught himself from falling face first on the floor just barely) and sent him with the other to help.</p><p class="p1">The rest of them didn’t exactly had much to do so Juyeon grabbed his boyfriend’s hand again, this time pulling him into his room.</p><p class="p1">Chanhee’s eyes opened in surprise but he went along anyways.</p><p class="p1">Stealing Younghoon’s spot, the alpha pulled them both down, his own back resting against the matters and the shorter plumping on his lap. It earned him a giggle and Juyeon couldn’t help himself, kissing on top Chanhee’s scent gland before resting his cheek on his left shoulder. The younger’s hand moved up, petting his hair.</p><p class="p1">“I’m so happy, I think I may have a heart attack.”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t you dare die on me, Lee Juyeon.”</p><p class="p1">“Before mating? On your dreams.”</p><p class="p1">They stayed there in silence for a while, hearing each other’s heart beats and breaths. It wasn’t that different from things they’ve done, they’d shared moments like this a million times before but like everything else today, it felt new.</p><p class="p1">His talk with Sangyeon had been all shades of awkward but it had actually helped Juyeon a lot preparing for what was to come. Embarrassingly, he’d never put much thought into mating, the logistics behind it and it hadn’t even crossed his mind he could do it wrong. But now that he had to, the nerves were overflowing from his stupid heart.</p><p class="p1">“Ju?”</p><p class="p1">If he’d learned anything from this whole experience was that Chanhee was always there for him, that he could tell him what was going through his head and the blue haired would listen.</p><p class="p1">“I’m scared of hurting you.”</p><p class="p1">The other’s eyes found his, shooting confidence directly on his veins with a wet kiss. “We’ll be careful, okay? I’m also scared but if it’s with you, I know there’s nothing to be worried about.”</p><p class="p1">He was right, Juyeon didn’t trust anyone like he trusted Chanhee. Even if the road had been rocky, they’d managed to get there in one piece (mostly). The omega had experience in this and he had no problem letting him lead them wherever they needed to go.</p><p class="p1">“The bite…”</p><p class="p1">“I know but it’s easier than you think. If you need some help with it, though, you can ask Younghoon.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, no.”</p><p class="p1">The other laughed at that and the sound made Juyeon feel so much joy, there was no other word to describe his state than completely and utterly whipped.</p><p class="p1">Had he really once thought this was only his alpha?</p><p class="p1">There was no universe in which he wasn’t in love with Choi Chanhee.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">It was the first time in months they were all this relaxed. The living room was filled with their bodies scattered all over. Big glasses and cups were being passed around with different drinks inside.</p><p class="p1">Being like this with Juyeon outside the closed doors of their rooms was something Chanhee was still trying to get used to. It shouldn’t have felt that different from what they’ve always been doing, the blue haired had never been too stingy with his PDA, but of course it did.</p><p class="p1">It wasn’t like sitting on Jacob’s lap or back hugging Haknyeon. It was a relationship thing, a boyfriend thing. It felt nice.</p><p class="p1">Just a nice as Juyeon’s check resting on his back while he talked with Hyunjun. Chanhee was vaguely listening to the conversation (something about their Mario Kart tournament) but he was way too trapped inside his own head.</p><p class="p1">The mating had been on his mind since they’ve decided to do it. Was it going to be different from that time he did it with Younghoon? Most definitely, considering this time it had to do with love and not necessity. Still, he had no idea what such feelings will do to the process, or the sex at all.</p><p class="p1">Thinking about it, Chanhee had never had sex with someone he was in love with. Well, with the other person knowing about it. He’d been a bit in love with Younghoon and he’d definitely been in love with Juyeon, even if he’d tried to convince himself he wasn’t when they started hooking up.</p><p class="p1">Sex had never been something he associated with a good time, it always came with added frustration and pain. He’d never learned anything different and he’d just simply thought that was how it was supposed to be.</p><p class="p1">But now that he knew it wasn’t, that it should be different, that it should be all the pleasure without the suffering, he couldn’t but wonder how that would feel, how being with someone that wanted to be with him on the exact same way would be like.</p><p class="p1">“Hee?”</p><p class="p1">“Sorry,” he turned to Kevin after shaking his head. “Was thinking about something.”</p><p class="p1">The red haired extended a hand to him that Chanhee took, being pulled up easily. Juyeon felt forwards and complained with a grunt but he wasn’t really mad so the omega stuck his tongue out to his boyfriend before following his friend outside.</p><p class="p1">The sky was clear and the blue haired couldn’t but smile at the stars.</p><p class="p1">“Im happy.”</p><p class="p1">Kevin turned to him, eyebrows raised but smiling. “Are you actually talking to me about your feelings, Choi Chanhee?”</p><p class="p1">Rolling his eyes, the omega grabbed the other by his hand, making them both take a sit on the grass. He didn’t drop the hand afterwards, squishing it instead.</p><p class="p1">There was silence between them for a while but he didn’t care, not really. It had been a while since the last time they’d shared this kind of emptiness without it making Chanhee feel breathless.</p><p class="p1">It meant comfort, it meant friendship, it meant trust.</p><p class="p1">“We’re both equally scared to fuck it up, so I’d say we’re meant for each other.”</p><p class="p1">Kevin pet his head. “As if that needed any confirmation.”</p><p class="p1">“I love him.”</p><p class="p1">With those bright eyes of his, Kevin turned, smiling. They were just as bright as always but they were clouded by untried tears.</p><p class="p1">“I never thought I’d hear you say that.”</p><p class="p1">Chanhee shrugged. “Yeah, me either.”</p><p class="p1">“Thanks for trusting me, Hee.”</p><p class="p1">“I have literally no reason not to. I should be the one thanking you for sticking by me even when I pushed you away.”</p><p class="p1">Kevin looked back at the sky, probably trying to hide his tears from the other. He did’t care, he looked up to, giving the beta his privacy. It had taken him way too long to realise this but he wasn’t lying. The other had always been a constant presence on his life since the day they’d met, the very visible support his brain liked to erase all together even when they were sitting next to each other like right now. The problem was that it had taken Chanhee too long to learn how to trust people, how to accept help, how to rationalise that he wasn’t alone, that there were other that wanted to spend time with him as much as he wanted to spend time with them.</p><p class="p1">There was no use beating himself over the head about it now, he’d also learned that was useless. What he could do was leaving that thinking behind, was trusting, not just in Kevin and Juyeon but also in others. He wasn’t alone, he hadn’t been for over three years. He had a family, even if it wasn’t on the usual conception of the world.</p><p class="p1">When he understood why Sangyeon had been hurt by the omega’s lack of reliability in him, he’d also <b>really</b> understood his friends’ feelings. Why Kevin felt betrayed, why his relationship with Younghoon had never been the same, why Youngjae and him clicked, why Sunwoo had exploded.</p><p class="p1">There wasn’t that much research on packs, since they were believed to have been left being after humans started to prioritise their families, but Chanhee just knew it had to do with that. Packs’ primary foundation was trust, was knowing you could rely on each other. Over the years, Chanhee had provided that for his housemates but he had never taken the other step, the step that implied doing the same. His shared heat with Younghoon had been a start, an acknowledgement he something needed help, that he couldn’t do everything by himself, but it had never jumped much more forwards than that.</p><p class="p1">Chanhee had always associated needing help with being weak but he had never noticed that all his friends needed help and he had never, not even for a second, thought of any of them as weak.</p><p class="p1">Youngjae’s first heat had been one of the most difficult experience he’d even had to go through and the youngest omega had told him it had been one of the worse days of his life, but he’d never thought less of him for it. He’d thought all the contrary, to be honest. He admired the younger, how free he was with his emotions, how honest he could be with everyone, how raw he’d shown Chanhee his weaknesses.</p><p class="p1">“Now you’ll have to hear me bitch about everything, Kev, hope you’re ready for that.”</p><p class="p1">“We have years of that to catch on on.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The rest of the party went well. Juyeon and Hyunjun’s conversation wasn’t in vain, as it amounted to a new round on their Mario Kart tournament. Youngjae was still in first place, his unbeatable spot, holding the record of longest time on top with his 3 month streak.</p><p class="p1">With all of them spread on the sofa, the floor and some chair they’ve dragged from all over the place, the living room actually looked like the mess Chanhee had expected when he started to live with another 11 boys on their mid-twenties. There were bags of chips, half empty and completely empty, on the floor, which proved how concentrated their youngest really was on the game, otherwise he’d be screaming for them to just <em>clean! </em></p><p class="p1">Most of them were a little, if not entirely, drunk at this point, so the game was even funnier for those watching it unfold. Sangyeon kept screaming curses, much to Jacob’s dismay, while the remaining younger members of the group doubled in half thanks to laughter.</p><p class="p1">It wasn’t a moment he hadn’t lived a million times before but maybe Chanhee was starting to see his entire worlds on a very different light.</p><p class="p1">Everything, not only his relationship with Juyeon, felt new. It was almost as if the past 3 years had been seen through clouded glasses and suddenly, the omega was hit by the direct impact of his life.</p><p class="p1">Resting his chin on his palm, he chuckled inside his hand at their alpha’s shit attempt at shell throwing.</p><p class="p1">To his left, Kevin was also laughing, much louder than him. The blue haired knew how difficult it all had been for him and he was more than glad to finally see the glee in his eyes he was so used to live with. His life wasn’t the only one with complications, but instead of pitying others like he’d done so far, he was ready to start listening and sharing pain. Situations weren’t going to stop sucking just because he talked about them, but having someone grabbing his hand and assuring him they were going to be there for him sure made them feel less horrible. After so much tiptoeing around it, Chanhee was ready to be the that support for his friends.</p><p class="p1">Sunwoo jumped on top of Youngjae when the latter won and the blue haired couldn’t help but smile.</p><p class="p1">He was ready to talk with the alpha about that, but it wasn’t going to be then. Soon.</p><p class="p1">Hands circled his middle and he felt the tremble of his boyfriend’s laugher.</p><p class="p1">Everything felt right, everything felt clear.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Juyeon rubbed his hands together before sighing. He needed to breath.</p><p class="p1">Nervousness was making that a tad difficult.</p><p class="p1">The three keysets felt heavy on his front pocket, his cellphone even heavier on the back. He was tempted to look at it again, to make sure for the hundredth time he had the address right, as if he didn’t have it memorised.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Calm down, Lee Juyeon. </em>
</p><p class="p1">A clicking sound made his eyes jump up to look for it.</p><p class="p1">He wasn’t disappointed.</p><p class="p1">During his life, he’d see a lot of unforgettable sights.</p><p class="p1">He still remember the first time he’d ran all the way downstairs, almost making his mother fall from the stairs. Instead of being mad, she’s laughed. It was his first time seeing real snow, white and magical, forming small piles on the green grass.</p><p class="p1">There was nothing on Earth that could erase from his mind the time he looked at Jam for the first time, their family dog had been tiny back then, with round black eyes and her brown hair so short. The joy that had filled him with then had never been something he could describe.</p><p class="p1">Even know, he remembered when he read <em>alpha</em> on his medical exam, the confirmation of his presentation. He felt powerful, he felt grown, he felt like he could eat the world.</p><p class="p1">None of those amazing memories could compare to now, with Chanhee, on black dress pants and a purple blue sweater on top of a black turtleneck, blush on his cheeks and blue fringe covering his eyes, stood in front of him.</p><p class="p1">Ready to me his mate.</p><p class="p1">The omega sniffed before staring at him. “You’re going to choke me.”</p><p class="p1">The pheromones were ones the younger had described to him before, at least a few times. They, someone, smelled a bit like Chanhee himself and Juyeon could only let them out when they were together. There were the pheromones of pure happiness.</p><p class="p1">“Not something I can control, kitten.”</p><p class="p1">It made Chanhee roll his eyes but the brunette knew how much he loved his cheesy lines, his own pheromones gave him away.</p><p class="p1">“Are we going to stand here all afternoon?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, that was my date idea.”</p><p class="p1">“You should’ve left me plan it, then.”</p><p class="p1">Taking a few steps forwards, Juyeon grabbed his boyfriend’s hands. “Hey, thought you believed in me some more.”</p><p class="p1">The smaller boy shocked his head. “What gave you that idea?”</p><p class="p1">“Come on, funny boy, we have somewhere to be.”</p><p class="p1">He’d left the car parked with everything they’d need an hour beforehand but still, he peeked over his shoulder when he sat down. Everything was still there, of course, but Juyeon exhaled on relief anyways.</p><p class="p1">With a thud, Chanhee was sitting next to him. No matter how much more the older looked at him, he was just as gorgeous as the second he’d stepped outside their bedroom. Younghoon continued to bitch to them he’d been stolen of his precious lair but, by this point, both of them tuned him out. Even if he now officially roomed with Sunwoo and Changmin, the alpha still spent so much time on his old room, his scent had never disappeared. Lessened, yes, but not gone.</p><p class="p1">“So, where to, captain?”</p><p class="p1">Juyeon shook his head. “You’ll know when we get there. Seatbelt?” the blue haired pulled on it, already across his chest. “And we’re off.”</p><p class="p1">The 50 minute drive felt like nothing. Chanhee had hoarded the stereo, connecting his phone and drowning them on soft music. They chatted about everything and nothing, from school to tv shows to conspiracy theories. The blue haired spent 10 minutes trying to convince Juyeon that he was a flatearther and the joke only ended when the alpha assured him flat earth beliefs overthrew mating desires. It was lie but he won anyways.</p><p class="p1">Because the world had finally decided what winter was supposed to be like, their whole journey was accompanied by the heating and the disappearing sunlight. It gave it all a secluded and private feel, which helped Juyeon a lot with the environment he was trying to pull them into.</p><p class="p1">By the time they hit the dirt road, Chanhee looked out the window.</p><p class="p1">“Really!? What did you do to secure this?”</p><p class="p1">“Promised Changmin a lot of cleaning on his name.”</p><p class="p1">The blue haired snickered, a hand pressed against the freezing glass.</p><p class="p1">Changmin’s family cabin was, usually, their summer destination. It wasn’t that far from the city but it was far enough to actually feel like they’d left. It was big, with two floors, three bedrooms and even a hot tub.</p><p class="p1">He parked on the garage, making sure to leave the car protected in case of snow. Chanhee jumped out, his sight immediately jumping to the woods. This was his favourite part of the whole place, the alpha new. He’d always known.</p><p class="p1">Juyeon got to work, getting everything out of the back seat. It wasn’t much, as he’d done most of the preparations beforehand, but still, he hadn’t been able to fit everything on the first trip.</p><p class="p1">With a turn, his boyfriend focused back on him, frowning at the feather bedspread, most probably. The cabin had perfect heating, they’d been there for a winter break once, so it made no sense for so much precaution.</p><p class="p1">The brunette knew this so instead of answering to the younger’s unasked question, he nodded for him to follow.</p><p class="p1">He wasn’t sure when Chanhee picked up to what was going on, probably when they walked right pass the front door, maybe when they headed to the woods, definitely when they keep going inside them.</p><p class="p1">“Should I be scared?”</p><p class="p1">Juyeon chuckled, shaking his head but didn’t verbally answered then either, knowing the view would do it for him.</p><p class="p1">A gasp was all he needed to know the plan had worked. The blue haired ran to his side, grabbing at his forearm with so much strength, Juyeon was sure it’d bruise.</p><p class="p1">The best part about Changmin’s cabin was how close it was to the lake. During all their lucky summer breaks when they were allowed to go, all the bodies ended up inside it most of the time. It was gorgeous, surrounded by the forest and mountains in the distance, it was almost their private beach. It wasn’t big, not really, just a few metres long, but it was perfect. Not lots of people knew about it and most of the surrounding lands were private, which meant few tourists.</p><p class="p1">Now, in the middle of winter, it was deserted. Most of the families that owned the cabins were busy working, with it being a normal weekend, so Changmin had assured him they were going to be most surely alone.</p><p class="p1">He hadn’t been wrong.</p><p class="p1">Their accommodation for the night was exactly like Juyeon had left it. The white tent was closed, the portable generator off, the logs for the fire in place.</p><p class="p1">“You-” the omega ate the rest of his words, looking amused.</p><p class="p1">“Surprise?”</p><p class="p1">That earned him a smack. “You- I- No- You-”</p><p class="p1">Moving his arm, he grabbed Chanhee’s middle, pulling him closer on the best hug he could manage from their current position. “I wanted to make it special.”</p><p class="p1">“Well, you <em>managed.”</em></p><p class="p1">“Glad to know that. Now, care to help?”</p><p class="p1">He circled the tent, going to turn on the generator while Chanhee opened the zipper to put the bedspread in, which made the younger scream his name again. After being done, Juyeon peeked inside.</p><p class="p1">The fairly lights had turned on with the generator, covering the ceiling and part of the walls. It was their only source of light so he was happy they were useful. Because they usually camped all together, they owned three 4-people tents, so even with the inflatable mattress, there was free space on the floor. Most of it was covered in pillows, all the once he could find in the house and was allowed to take with him, including theirs. To the right, the portable heater Sangyeon had lent him waited, still off.</p><p class="p1">Nothing was coming from the younger’s mouth and the brunette panicked. Maybe he was hoping for something more comfortable?</p><p class="p1">He’d weighed the options, he knew they needed comfort, but he also knew he wanted something different, something they’d remember years from now. Had he made the wrong call?</p><p class="p1">When he opened his mouth to apologise, he was impacted by his boyfriend’s body, the smell of his pleased pheromones filling his nose so suddenly, he was surprise how inside his own head he had been to not be able to notice them beforehand.</p><p class="p1">“You’re just- the best, the absolute best.”</p><p class="p1">The younger kissed his face all over, making him purr.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Once they’d settled, the fire on, Juyeon started working ton heir dinner. It wasn’t anything too impressive, just a simple soup, but he could make it on the open flame, so none of them had anything to comment about it.</p><p class="p1">Chanhee had stolen one of the tinnier bedspreads he’d take with him on the first trip, sitting on the rug they’d lay as a means of table and chairs. He looked cosy, all tiny and comfy, and Juyeon had never been more in love.</p><p class="p1">Their chat from the car continued. They’d been friends for a very long time, best friends for almost as long but, somehow, they never ran out of things to talk about. They conversations were fluid, they connected different topics like butter.</p><p class="p1">This time, they focused on dreamed vacations, on apocalyptic situation, on Sunwoo and Youngjae, on mating in general, on books.</p><p class="p1">The night sky pulled the blue haired’s attention away from him but the alpha wasn’t offended. It was magical, how clear the stars could be perceived from there. They reflected on the omega’s eyes before he turned to him with that amazing Chanhee smile of his.</p><p class="p1">Dinner was nice, helping with the cold that didn’t seem to be bothering any of them. It tasted of trust, it tasted of togetherness.</p><p class="p1">They cuddled while having it, looking at the moon, accompanied by million of tiny shinning dots. It was strange to think how close to their usual life they were but how far he felt, how on a completely different world they were in right now.</p><p class="p1">Once they left the plate by the fire and took the rug inside, Juyeon’s was nervous again.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>He’s here with me, he’ll guide me.</em>
</p><p class="p1">It didn’t take long for Chanhee to kneel on top of the mattress, extending his hand, calling for him.</p><p class="p1">They tasted like carrots and they smelled like firewood.</p><p class="p1">It was only them, the rest of existence disappeared.</p><p class="p1">The blue haired’s mouth moved down to his neck, licking on top of his scent glad. The alpha in him purred and Juyeon groaned.</p><p class="p1">It was so different to all the previous times they’ve been together, so much softer, so much love in the air, so much care and time put into it.</p><p class="p1">The cosy environment created by the heater allowed them to fully undress without having to slip inside the covers. Juyeon kissed every single centimetre of skin he could get to, causing Chanhee to groan softly and intertwine his fingers on his dark locks.</p><p class="p1">The alpha not only nibbled, he also smelled him, inhaling deeply their scents mixing. They were both scenting each other, there was no way they wouldn’t, but that didn’t mean Juyeon wasn’t going to enjoy it.</p><p class="p1">Chanhee’s pale and soft skin slide against his lips, hot and wet and his. The older couldn’t get enough of it at the same time as he took his time getting to every corner, covering the younger top to bottom with his presence.</p><p class="p1">Mating wasn’t just a bite, Sangyeon had explained to him. It was a promise, a connection, an statement to others but most important, to themselves. It was unique, it was beautiful and it started long before teeth were sinking.</p><p class="p1">Juyeon was determined to make their mating way more than just sex. He wanted the experience to feel theirs.</p><p class="p1">With his palms wide open, the younger boy felt him all around, like he was trying to remember his shape with something more than his eyes. Juyeon enjoyed the touches, the perfect combination of rough and soft and loving.</p><p class="p1">They kissed again and again. Their saliva mixed as much as their scents, their pheromones finding each other. Chanhee’s eyes were different from all the ones he’d showed him during sex before. They were coated in lust but they were also brimming with love.</p><p class="p1">As they slid inside the cover, the brunette placed a kiss on the other’s forehead. “Ready?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes.”</p><p class="p1">His fingers also slid inside something hot but way tighter and wetter, making Chanhee groan and moan and whimper. He took this as slow as he’d taken everything else. <em>Careful, </em>he repeated again and again. There was one and then two and then three fingers and the boy beneath him was breaking in the best kind of way, panting and ready for more.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Ju.”</em></p><p class="p1">He listened, because listening was as important as anything else, if not more.</p><p class="p1">Chanhee’s legs parted, making the perfect space for him to fit in, to aligned himself with his entrance.</p><p class="p1">Leaning in for a last kiss, Juyeon put all his feelings into it, wanting for the other to know how much he meant to him. Chanhee answered with the same intensity, with the same desperation. For him to go on, yes, but also to let him know this went both ways.</p><p class="p1">His entry was slow and careful. They didn’t break eye contact until the younger’s eyes closed and Juyeon stopped, giving him time to adjust to his length and giving himself time to relish on the tightness.</p><p class="p1">It wasn’t until Chanhee nodded that he moved again, just as carefully.</p><p class="p1">It was aphrodisiac.</p><p class="p1">He could hear his own moan when he bottomed up mixing with his boyfriend’s, the sweet connection they would share from then on.</p><p class="p1">His trusts weren’t fast as first, not until Chanhee was begging him for <em>more.</em></p><p class="p1">Juyeon delivered, ramming into him with more strength and consistency.</p><p class="p1">At that point, they were both losing themselves, their kisses sloppy and wetter and messier all together.</p><p class="p1">When their eyes met, Juyeon asked. There was no need for words, not really.</p><p class="p1">Chanhee smiled and nodded.</p><p class="p1">The skin felt strange in between his lips, so soft and hard at the same time. There was a hint of blood but his body couldn’t exactly comprehend it, saturated by the feelings floating him.</p><p class="p1">It caused the younger to groan loudly, that he could hear, and him to come, that he could feel.</p><p class="p1">Pulling back after opening his mouth, Juyeon panted, the orgasm still fresh.</p><p class="p1">His hand travelled to the younger’s groan, pumping it while Chanhee moved his head.</p><p class="p1">He felt the bite as his hand was covered in hot, white liquid.</p><p class="p1">Nothing had ever felt more incredible.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">The open zipper showed a perfect view of the still water.</p><p class="p1">It was 5am, way too early to be up but they both were.</p><p class="p1">The cold air coming from the door fought with the hot air inside, mixing on a mess of opposites.</p><p class="p1">Juyeon’s hoodie smelled like both of them and Chanhee smiled to himself, burring his nose on the collar.</p><p class="p1">To his left, his mate smiled, pulling him into a hug.</p><p class="p1">It had felt different for his mating with Younghoon, so different that it was almost absurd to refer to both by the same name.</p><p class="p1">He felt the same but he also felt different.</p><p class="p1">They’d cleaned their injuries but there were no bandages on top, letting them breath. Hidden beneath the cotton, Chanhee couldn’t see it but he could feel it perfectly well. It was something new, that feeling.</p><p class="p1">Nuzzling closer to Juyeon, the omega closed his eyes, letting the cold winter wind hit his hot face, feeling the purring coming from the older.</p><p class="p1">So this was what mates were supposed to be after all.</p><p class="p1">Not bad at all, he concluded.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>well, this feel entirely surreal.</p><p>highlight was my first fic for this fandom and it's the first multichaptered fic i've finishing. like, ever.</p><p>it was such a wild ride, with months i loved it with all my heart and months i couldn't wait to be done. now that i am, my heart is conflicted.</p><p>i'm <b>so</b> extremely happy to share this last chapter with you but this work has been my baby for all of 2020 and knowing there are no more chapters to work on after this produces a kind of emptiness i'm experiencing for the first time.</p><p>thanks for staying with me over my irregular updates, over my hiatuses and over my twitter rants. there are no words that can express how much this story means to mean and how much your support kept me going even when i wanted to send everything to hell, the fic and myself.</p><p>thank you, thank you so much &lt;3</p><p>happy holidays and for the last time, i say goodbye.</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/starrynyu">tw</a> | <a href="curiouscat.me/starrynyu">cc</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>